Emotionless
by Sylver-Tyger
Summary: Serena's dad leaves the family and she no longer is the soft innocent girl she used to be. Now..she is...Emotionless. R&R Serena who? Crossover with Gundam Wing
1. The Beginning

Emotionless ************************************************ Prologue -The Beginning-************************************************  
There was a slam of a door and the sound of a woman crying. Serena, who was up in her room leaned against the door to hear better.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Her father just walked out on her mother, Sammy, and herself. Serena eased open her door and crept downstairs. She saw her mother on the floor by the door crying. Serena walked over to her, sat down, and started to hug her. Ilene Tsukino looked at her ten-year-old daughter, put on a brave face and got up off the floor. Serena followed suit. They both entered the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"It looks like dad won't be around to come to your ballet recital, Serena." Ilene stated. "That's ok. As long as you are there I won't mind one bit." Said Serena. She meant it to. She didn't care is she ever saw her father again. She had heard the whole argument and he left for really idiotic reasons. To Serena he appeared to be weak and not be able to handle the job a husband and father are suppose to.  
  
Now Serena was determined to not grow up to be like her father. Serena started. If she wanted to be strong like the great Heero Yuy she would have to train and not do sissy stuff and that included ballet. Serena hung her head. She loved ballet, but if she had to give up as she could train than she would do it. This would be her last recital. She had better make the best of it.  
  
******************************  
  
Later in the week, after her ballet recital, Serena pulled her mother over to the side. "Serena baby, that was wonderful. The best dancing you've done yet. You could go far with it. I'm so proud of you." Praised Ilene. Serena sighed. This would be harder than she thought it would be.  
  
"Thanks mom, but I have to tell you.." Serena hesitated. "Go on sweety." "I want to quit ballet and sign up for martial arts." "Martial arts.but Serena." Ilene looked down at her daughter and saw the sheer determination in her eyes. Ilene sighed. "Alright. I'll sign you up first thing tomorrow morning." Serena's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much mom." And she hugged her mother.  
  
**********************************************  
That's it for this prologue. Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1 **************************************************  
  
The Meeting  
  
**************************************************  
5 YEARS LATER~~~~~~  
  
"Hi.ya!" yelled Serena as she went through her daily routine. She had worked really hard to come to this point in her training.  
  
She went through a series of movements with discipline and control. Serena slowly came out of the meditation and sighed. Today was her first day at a new school. She was not looking forward to dealing with all the people. She was not a people person.  
  
Serena took a sip of water and headed inside her house. She just moved in a couple of days ago. Her mother had urged her to make some friends, but having friends is a sign of weakness and she was not weak. Far from it. Not like her father.  
  
She stepped inside her white-walled room to change into the girl uniform. Her room was the definition of simplicity. It only had the necessities. A bed, a dresser, and a mat for her meditations. Other such things are considered weak.  
  
Serena put on the uniform, grabbed her bag and was out the door without a backward glance. She walked to walked to school with an air of ease, grace, and self control. She heard someone laughing and she turned her head. She saw a bunch of boys walking together and one with a braid was laughing his head off. Laughing was a sign of weakness. She just kept on walking.  
  
"Hey Quatre, I heard one of the girls talking yesterday. She said you looked cute." Said Duo. Quatre turned a bright shade of red. "You braided baka. Why don't you just shut up?" yelled Wufei. "You shouldn't talk Wu- man!!" "MAXWELL don't call me Wu-man!" and Wufei started chasing Duo, who started running ahead.  
  
Duo was running so fast that he couldn't stop when he saw that someone was in his way. Seconds later Duo crashed into Serena.  
  
Serena was seeing red but she kept it under control.  
  
Wufei and the others came running up to the piles of limbs just as Serena got up. "Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" asked Quatre. Serena didn't answer she just started walking away. "Now look what you did Maxwell. First you start talking up a storm and now you knock over a weak woman. You're pathetic." Yelled Wufei. "I mean look at that weak woman. She's just walking away." He huffed.  
  
At that last statement Serena came to a complete halt. She turned around and stared straight at Wufei. Quicker that any of them could follow except Heero, she suddenly was standing in front of Wufei. "People who go around accusing other people of being weak are not in tune with themselves and that they are in turn are weak. Especially if the person you accuse is not weak. I, sir, am not weak so what does that say about you?" asked Serena as she turned to leave. Everyone was gapping at her.  
  
Wufei came out of his stupor. "I am not weak. You are the weak one." He yelled. Serena stopped once again and turned to Wufei. Faster than anyone, even Heero, Serena was in front of Wufei again. Then before they could blink Serena had punched Wufei in the eye. Wufei collapsed in the ground.  
  
"You SIR are weaker than I had thought and to tell you the truth I thought you were pretty weak. Good day." She turned and started to walk away. Then Duo was laughing loud. Serena turned around and glared at him. Duo immediately shut up.  
  
Serena walked to school. After she left Duo started giggling. Heero glared at him. "Man that girl's glare is almost like yours Heero." Said Duo. Wufei got up off the ground and eyed Duo evilly. He started to chase Duo all the way to school. The rest just followed silently.  
  
Serena was yelling at herself about self-control. She had lost it. She never did that. She was very upset with herself. But that BOY deserved it, she justified with a nod and walked the rest of the way to her new school.  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok. That was a long one. My wrists are hurting now. I hope you all appreciate it. Hehe. Tell me what you think. More is coming very soon. 


	3. School Blues

Chapter 2 *************************  
  
School Blues  
  
*************************  
  
"Class we have a new student today." Said the teacher. The whole room hushed. Serena walked into the room and glared. The G-boys weren't paying any attention to the person in the front of the room. "Her name is Serena Tsukino. She moved here a little while ago. Miss Tsukino would you please tell the class what you like to do."  
  
"I like to train. I will be the best martial artist ever! And whoever gets in my way is going to get more than a BLACK EYE!" she said looking straight at Wufei. The boys' heads turned at that. They just stared at her.  
  
"Yo Wu-man it's that chick who gave you that black eye." Said Duo. "That's .. very nice Miss Tsukino. Please go sit next to.. Heero Yuy." Said the teacher. Serena's head shot up. Who had the gall to have her hero's name, she thought. "Heero hold up your hand."  
  
Heero refused to sit next to that girl. Duo saw that Heero was not going to hold up his hand so he did it for him. Heero glared at Duo and snatched his hand away and held it up himself.  
  
So it's on of them? He doesn't look as weak as the rest. He's ok, for a boy, thought Serena. She walked up to the seat next to Heero and sat down. She pulled out her sketchbook and looked out the corner of her eye towards Heero. He had a good profile. She unconsciously started to sketch him.  
  
"Miss Tsukino can you answer the question?" asked the teacher. She caught her not paying attention. "What?" Serena looked up. The teacher smirked. She had her. The whole class turned to Serena.  
  
"Answer the question." Question? I recall her saying something about the city of some state. Hmmmmm.. Serena concentrated and the word Boston popped into her head. Boston? Where did that come from? "Boston." Said Serena with confidence. The teacher's smirk dropped. How did she know that? I was sure she wasn't paying attention. "Right, but no drawing in class so now you have detention to help you remember." Now the teacher's smirk returned.  
  
Serena scowled and put away her sketchbook. Old battle-ax.  
  
"Man the teach is as bad as you, Heero." Said Duo.  
  
Heero had enough of Duo. He stood up and pulled out his gun. "I'm going to kill you." he said to Duo while aiming his gun at him. Duo squealed and ducked. "Heero Yuy! That's it. Detention!"  
  
Heero shrugged and sat down. The rest of the class went by without fault.  
  
Serena walked out of the class and looked at her schedule. A class discussion on war with the school founder, Relena Peacecraft. This should be interesting. She headed off to the lecture hall.  
  
Serena was in a seat sketching when she saw some of the boys from before. It was Heero Yuy, that weakling with the tight ponytail, and the blond. At least the loud one wasn't there. They sat in front and to the right of her.  
  
Relena sauntered into the room and let her gaze wander around. She smiled when she saw Heero. She sat in the front of the room and started her lecture on pacifism being better than war.  
  
Serena was already bored and annoyed with this girl. After Relena had said that pacifism is the best way to stop a war, Serena let out a snort. Everybody turned to her. Serena's eyes widened. She didn't think she was that loud. She shrugged it off.  
  
The boys looked at Serena questioningly. Relena narrowed her eyes. "Do you have different views on war Miss?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Pacifism is the cowardly way to get out of a war. It's like giving up. I rather fight and lose than choose pacifism to get rid of a war. You have to defend your country. And if a fights what it costs then I would go to war willingly rather than sit on my ass and think peaceful thoughts and hope that the people will stop fighting. That's just stupid." By this time Serena was standing up.  
  
Quatre admired the girl's courage. She was talking so passionately about her views on war. Quatre smiled and nodded. He liked her.  
  
"If you just sat there. The enemy will take advantage of you and attack without mercy. I don't have anything against pacifism but I think it's pretty much useless unless both parties are willing to stop the fighting than I say go for it. But other than that, fighting is the only way. I mean you can't stop war by taking the mobile suits away from everybody. Someone out there will just make more. You have to change the people's hearts and that's harder than it looks. I mean look at me, do you think you should actually change my mind on war so easily and I'm just a student. Think about all those other adults out there. I use to think what peace was. Was it a true time of peace? Or was it just empty space while people planned for something more to fight about. Some people go looking for wars. It's bound to happen again. I have a feeling this peaceful time is almost up. You people better prepare yourself. This is going to be a huge war."  
  
Serena stopped and looked around the room. People were staring at her. "Excuse me. I have to go." And she left the room quickly.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the girl. There was something about her. He stood up and left to go find her. Wufei and Quatre looked after him and shrugged.  
  
Heero found Serena at a table outside, sketching in her book.  
  
She felt someone watching her. She got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight. Heero walked out from behind the tree he was behind and stood in front of her. Serena relaxed and sat down. "It's only you, Heero Yuy." She said in a monotone voice not unlike his own.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. She looked up at him and sapphire blue met prussian blue. Serena blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Serena Tsukino. Fifteen years old and got kicked out of her old school for fighting and cursing out a teacher. Serena, who has no friends and doesn't want any. Serena, whose dad left when she was ten and Serena, who is spilling her guts out to a boy she doesn't even know. But I guess it's because I think you're ok and you have my hero's name. Heero Yuy. Serena turned and put her head in her hands. "I'm being weak. I'm not weak. I'm not." And she started to cry.  
  
Heero didn't know what to make of this girl. One minute she was in control and the next she's crying. He sat down and patted her back. He didn't know what to do. Serena turned, hugged him and put her head on his chest.  
  
That's the scene that Wufei and Quatre walked in on. "Weak woman." Wufei said. Serena's head shot up. She abruptly stood and stalked up to Wufei and glared at him. "I can deal with you later.. Wu-man." She smirked when she saw his face. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I get your name wrong? My bad. I'll get it right sometime. I mean, I'm just a weak woman right? Later Wu-man. And thanks Heero Yuy." And Serena was gone.  
  
They all looked after her. Heero shook his head. He'll never understand her.  
**********************  
  
Now it's getting good! One of my fav chapters. I hope you enjoy as well. R&R And keep guessing whom Serena will end up with. 


	4. Detention

Chapter 3 *********************  
  
Detention  
  
*********************  
After school Heero was headed to detention hall. He saw Serena in there sketching, again. He shook his head. As if she sensed his movement she looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, ummm.. what are you drawing?" he asked. Serena looked up at him. She hesitated then showed it to him. Heero was surprised he even showed it and that's saying something for the 'perfect solider.' It was a sketch of Wing Gundam. His gundam.  
  
"Where did you see it?" He looked at her. "Oh. well." She suddenly got quiet. Heero sat silently, waiting. He didn't want to push her. "I saw it in person once." His eyebrows rose. "It was during the war. My little brother was over my best friend's house playing with her little sister. I was coming to get him when a Leo came out of nowhere and was hitting every house. including my friend's house. My friend was inside and the kids were outside. The little girl ran inside to get her sister and my brother was going to go in too. But Wing Gundam came along and stopped him. Thank goodness because the house blew up. That's when I decided I would never have another friend. It causes too much pain to lose them. I always wanted to thank the pilot but never got the chance. He saved my baby brother's life. I don't know what I would do without him. I owe a lot to that pilot. I wish I could meet him. Just for a minute so I could tell him thank you." She sniffed and the bell rang for the end of detention.  
  
Serena got up and gathered her stuff and left. Heero looked after her. You already have, he thought.  
  
The boys were waiting by the door. She breezed past them and walked home. Heero walked out of the room. He remembered that day. After he returned the boy to the girl he turned to leave but on impulse turned back around and saw the girl holding the young boy, crying. That was Serena? He sighed and walked home with the others behind him.  
  
"Hey, Heero wasn't that the chick from this morning?" Duo asked. "Yeah. She had detention remember?" "Shoot Heero, I forgot nearly everything, like how to talk, when you were pointing that gun at me."  
  
Heero just sighed and kept walking. ******************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. It seems as if maybe she's getting close to Heero, but is she going to end up with him? Hmmmm.. R&R. 


	5. Learning More

Chapter 4  
  
********************  
  
Learning More  
  
********************  
The week went by fast. Soon it was Friday. Serena was in home ec. They were making chicken curry. Two of those guys were in there as well, she observed. The braided guy and the quiet one that never said anything.  
  
"Ok you can start your dishes class." Serena didn't have a partner but that was ok. She could make the best chicken curry by herself.  
  
On the other hand Duo and Trowa were doing a very bad job and getting worse. Duo smelled Serena's curry from across the room and walked over. "That smells delicious. I can't cook for crap." "I noticed." She looked over to his face and sighed. She put some of her curry on a plate and handed it to him. Just to get him out of her face. She said to herself but it was mostly a lie. She couldn't resist his cute face. "For me?" he said as she pointed to himself and drooled. He looked down at the plate and smacked his lips. He looked back up at Serena and when she nodded he squealed in delight. "Thanks!" and he started to walk away.  
  
"Hey umm. Duo is it? I could help you." She said. Duo turned. "You would?" and she nodded again. Duo broke into a smile. "Great."  
  
Serena walked over with Duo to where Trowa was making a mess. I'm a clown not a cook, he thought. He looked up and saw Duo coming with a plate of the correct looking way to make curry and that girl in tow.  
  
"Trowa, she's going to help us." He beamed. Trowa raised his brow at Serena and then just shrugged. If she wanted to cook for them then he wasn't going to stop her. He stepped aside.  
  
Serena moved up to the stove and went straight to work. Within twenty minutes they had curry that actually looked edible. Trowa was impressed.  
  
"Hey Serena, how did you learn to cook?" Duo asked. Serena stiffened and Trowa was the only one to notice. "Well when your home alone a lot of the time and you have a little brother to take care of, you learn a few things." She whispered and then became quiet. She put the curry on a plate then walked away.  
  
The bell rang and she packed her stuff and walked out. Trowa watched her all the way to the door where she disappeared.  
*****************  
  
Well it looks like Trowa has finally made an appearance.. But no talking as of yet but just wait. R&R 


	6. At The Park

Chapter 5  
  
*****************  
  
At The Park  
  
*****************  
The next day they had no school so the guys decided to walk around. They stopped by the park when they heard a beautiful sound. Laughter.  
  
They followed the sound and what they found surprised them all. There, with a little boy, was Serena. They were rolling around in the flowers and having a great time. Heero caught his breath. The kid, it was the boy he saved. Serena's little brother. He sure grew up.  
  
Duo smiled and before the others could stop him he ran towards the two and started to play as well. "Baka." Muttered Wufei. Quatre shrugged and walked up to Serena with the others behind him.  
  
Serena was surprised to see them, but she didn't mind. She looked at Sammy and saw that he was having a ball with Duo. She smiled at them. They were so cute. She turned to the others. "What bring you here?"  
  
"We were just passing by when we saw you. Duo, being the big kid that he is, couldn't resist a romp in the flowers. So we stopped." Replied Quatre. "I hope you don't mind." He continued. "Oh I don't mind. I was kind of worrying what to do with Sammy while I trained, but now with Duo here Sammy will be occupied for the time being."  
  
"Train? You?" asked Wufei, disbelieving. Serena shot a glance at him and smirked. "Ok Fei-chan. I'll make a bet with you. I win you take that ridiculous ponytail out. It looks girlish anyway. And you also have to be my slave." Wufei scowled at that. "And when I win?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "IF you win. You can call me weak and I'll cook your dinner for a week." "Oh yeah Wu-man. Win. She has the best cooking." Said Duo. "Ok we have a deal." And they shook hands.  
  
They both got into fighting stances. Then they started and moved around each other, going very fast. At the end Wufei was on the ground huffing and puffing while Serena was standing tall and her breath wasn't even labored.  
  
They guys gapped at her and she smirked. "I never lose. Remember that, Fei- chan." She said while pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Hey I like that name, Fei-chan!" Duo exclaimed. Serena glared at him. "I'm the only one that can call him that! Understand?" Duo gulped and nodded.  
  
"Ok Fei-chan. Give me." And she held out her hand. Wufei looked at it in confusion then grunted and pulled the band from is hair and handed it to her. "That's better." She moved closer to him and ran her hand through his hair. "I like it better this way. Easier to run her hands through it's silky strands." She whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear. Wufei blushed and stepped back. Serena just smiled innocently and went and picked up Sammy.  
  
"I'll see you guys at school on Monday. And Fei-chan, if your hair isn't out I'll just have to beat your butt again. See ya!" and she left quickly, disappearing in the distance.  
  
****************  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Looks like Wufei is getting all the attention. Makes you wonder. Tell me whom you think she's going to end up with. I want to know your thoughts. R&R 


	7. A Dream Of The Past

Chapter 6  
  
***************  
  
A Dream Of The Past  
  
***************  
When Serena got home she went to her room after feeding Sammy and putting him down for a nap. Stupid lost your control again. You never flirt. It's a sign of weakness. But it was hard not to. I was surrounded by five cute guys. And Fei-chan looks so much better without the ponytail. And where the hell did I get the name Fei-chan? I hardly known him a week and I already have a nickname for him. He did look cute when he blushed though.  
  
That was the start of a beautiful friendship between the six of them. Even though Serena didn't want it. She still acted the same while in school but when she was with them she dropped her walls just a tiny bit, but she was never without her protective walls to keep her emotions safe. They never saw the real Serena. They were seeing a mask and costume. She would smile and laugh but she never gave it her all and they never reached her eyes. The guys noticed but decided to leave it alone.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a dreary Saturday, Serena and the boys were at one of Quatre's many mansions.  
  
"I HATE the RAIN!" yelled Duo as he looked out the window. "Shut up Maxwell!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Oh leave him alone Fei-chan. We're all a little edgy." Said Serena from behind a magazine she was reading. Duo snickered. "Fei-chan" Serena looked over the magazine with a glare at Duo. "What was that Duo? Were you making fun of my Fei-chan? I happen to like that name for him." Duo looked over at her and gulped and shook his head. "Good." And she went back to her magazine.  
  
"Braided baka. That's what you get." Snickered Wufei. "Tsk. Tsk. Not you too, Fei-chan. Don't make fun of my D-chan!" she said as she put down her magazine. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei's brows all rose at that. Wufei scowled at her name for Duo.  
  
Serena got up and was just looking around when it got hard for her to breathe. Quatre turned to her. "Are you alright Serena?" "I'm fine Quat-." Serena didn't finish as she fainted.  
  
"Serena!" yelled Quatre and Duo as they ran at her. The other three got up as well and quickly walked over. Sere please wake up. Please." Pleaded Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Sailor Moon was lying on the ground after a long and disastrous battle. The scouts had turned on her and she had to fight them off as well as the enemy. The scouts were defeated and Sailor Moon was the only survivor. She was still hurt and couldn't take the pain any longer. * Please Crystal. Please make us all be reborn. I can't take the pain and the loneliness. I don't blame the Inners and Tuxedo Mask from turning against me. I was a bad leader, but they still hurt me. Please take this pain away. I don't want to remember them. I owe the Outers a great deal. They really helped me. If I meet up with them again I want then to say.. Chocolate fudge when they see me and I'll remember. Giggle Please grant my wish. I want us all reborn in a later time where the planet will need us. I don't care how I fight as long as I fight for peace. Oh Crystal grant my very last wish and I will be happy* And then Sailor Moon breathed her last breath.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wake up. Please I'm begging you." Pleaded Duo. He hung his head when he heard a small sigh escape her mouth. He looked at Serena and saw her eyes fluttered opened. "Oh thank goodness." Sighed Quatre.  
  
Serena looked around at the five faces surrounding her and smiled. "Hi guys." She said softly. Duo then smiled widely and hugged her tightly. He didn't notice she was starting to turn blue.  
  
"That's enough Duo, you're going to make her faint again." Said Heero. He walked over and picked her up and put her in one of the many guestrooms.  
  
"Hee.Hee-chan can you please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He turned to her as he was about to leave the room and he raised and eyebrow. She blushed. "Please." She looked up at him with clear blue eyes and a pout.  
  
Heero grunted and pulled up a chair towards the bed and sat down. Serena grabbed his hand and unconsciously rubbed it. Slowly her eyes slid closed as she fell asleep. She never let go of Heero's hand and in her sleep she nuzzled it.  
  
Heero just looked at her. He caressed her cheek with his free hand. Why do I feel this way about her? I'm not use to these emotions, he thought to himself. Slowly Heero fell asleep as well.  
  
Trowa went to go look in on Serena and what he found made his stomach clench and his heart to burst. He didn't even know why. He left silently and closed the door behind him. He told the other pilots not to disturb her. He then left to his room to think.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok that's it for that chapter. It looks as if Heero may have some feelings after all but what about Trowa? Looks like he may have some as well. Seems Serena is casting a spell on them all. But who will cast a spell of the heart.on her? Read more to find out. R&R 


	8. Morning

Chapter 7  
  
*******************  
  
Morning  
  
*******************  
Serena woke up abruptly from another dream. She was breathing heavily. She felt a pressure on her hand. She turned to see Heero's head on her bed and his hand on hers. He was sleeping peacefully.  
  
He stayed with me all night? She hesitantly ran her hand through his hair. It was silky. She had thought that it would be rough not silky.  
  
She sighed and started to get up but she found out that she couldn't move her hand. She turned to be met with prussian eyes.  
  
"Morning Hee-chan." She said. He blinked a few times before realizing that he still had Serena's hand in his. He let it go and stood up. Serena looked at her hand and then at Heero.  
  
She didn't understand why he was so unemotional. She knew that she was somewhat though and unemotional but not all the time. Earlier she wanted to be like him but after seeing the way Heero acted she wasn't so sure.  
  
She yawned and stretched. She looked down at her interlocked hands, then peeked out from under the veil of her hair. Heero was scowling at her and she didn't know why. Serena cleared her throat and looked straight at him and scowled as well.  
  
"I would like to shower and change if you don't mind." She said in a monotone voice. Heero shrugged and left the room.  
  
Serena showered and dressed, While she was doing this, the pilots were in the kitchen. Duo was stuffing his face. And the other three were just sitting around.  
  
Hey all looked up when Heero walked into the room. "Hey Heero. I went looking for you this morning and you weren't in your room. Where were you?" asked Duo.  
  
Heero just grunted. "Umm.. Heero? Aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday? They're all wrinkled." Said Quatre.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response he received.  
  
"So Heero. Where you with Serena?" Duo asked.  
  
Just at that moment Serena walked in yawning. They all turned to her. She stifled another yawn. "What are you looking at?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.  
  
Duo turned away while Quatre stood in front of her. "I was worried about you. Are you ok?" he asked softly. She looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled. She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine Q-chan. Thank you for caring." She then hugged him. "Not that many people have cared about me." She whispered into his shoulder.  
  
Quatre blushed brightly hearing the endearing name. Serena smiled at him as she stepped back. She looked around the room at all the stares she was receiving and blushed. She cleared her throat and sat down next to Trowa.  
  
She looked up at him from under her lashes. He was definitely cute with the one eye only showing. Quite mysterious. She smiled to herself. "So.. what's for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there's bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and juice, or you could have coffee." Said Quatre.  
  
Serena though and smirked as she looked at her Fei-chan. "Oh Fei-chan, you know that bet we had? It's time to start paying up. I want you to fix me breakfast." Duo snickered as Wufei's eyes widened. "Woman!" he yelled. Her eyes sparkled. She shook her finger at him and pointed to the kitchen. He looked around the room for help. They all shook their heads. "You did bet Wufei." Said Quatre.  
  
Wufei grumbled as he walked to the kitchen. "What is it you want girl?"  
  
Serena tilted her head to the side. "Umm. lets see. I'll have bacon, crispy, light on the grease. A hard-boiled egg with salt and pepper, light on the salt and heavy on the pepper. Not too heavy. Three medium well cooked sausage links, not patties. A stack of fluffy golden brown pancakes. Real maple syrup. Coffee with french cream and sugar, with ice on the side." She looked around the room and saw the expressions on their faces and shrugged. "Please?"  
  
"Darn woman. Eat a whole horse if someone put it in front of her." Muttered Wufei as he disappeared into the kitchen. "What was that Fei-chan?" Serena asked, her voice hard. "Nothing." He called back from behind the door as he set to work cooking her breakfast.  
  
It took a while but he finally got it all done and brought it to her. "There. I hope you're happy." She smiled. "Yes I am Fei-chan." She stood up and hugged him and also kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're a great friend.. and slave." And she laughed. He blushed and frowned at the same time. She sat down and started eating her food.  
  
She finished her breakfast and sighed. She patted her full stomach. She loved every bite.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you like. Seems as if Heero is going back to his old ways. R&R 


	9. A Fight With Wufei

Chapter 8  
  
*******************  
  
A Fight With Fei-chan  
  
*******************  
  
The pilots just shrugged. Serena stood up and stretched. "Oh that was good. Thank you Fei-chan." Wufei just frowned as he stood up as well.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "I would like to challenge you to another match. If you win I will continue to be your slave and if I win I will no longer be your slave. Deal?"  
  
Serena looked at him. "Not only will you still be my slave but you have to do every little thing I say, from what to do, where to take me, to what you have to wear. Maybe even what you have to say." And she smiles at him. She walked to the training room with Wufei and the others following behind her.  
  
They walked into the room and the other pilots leaned up against the wall. Serena and Wufei got into fighting stance.  
  
They started fighting, Serena tried to hit Wufei but missed. They went on like that for several minutes until Serena kicked Wufei in the stomach and knocked him out cold.  
  
Serena peered down at him and smirked. "Can't beat me Fei-chan." He just cracked open one of his eyes and glowered at her. "Weak woman." He muttered.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I've proved you wrong on numerous accounts and you know what that means. You're still my slave and never call me weak again. Oh and another thing since you were already my slave, now you are my slave for another week. It's two weeks now." She winks as she walked out of the training room.  
  
She stepped into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. The pilots stared after her. She must be very good to beat Wufei twice in a row. They strolled into the living room after her with Wufei following a bit slower.  
  
They all sat down around her. "How did you get so good?" asked Duo. Serena eyes got this sad look in them that all the pilots saw except Duo.  
  
"Well, I trained a lot. You know, in my spare time. It's no big deal. I did it to prove something to myself. Now I've half way accomplished my goal." "Hey, um Q-chan can I call my house. Knowing my mom she left Sammy alone and he's still young. I want to check up on him." "It's no problem Sere." He replied.  
  
She dialed her number and Sammy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Sam, its Sere. You ok? Mom there?" "Serena! I was wondering where you were. No mom isn't here. Like always. She's getting worse lately. Where are you? You know I don't like to be left alone." "I know. I'm sorry Sam. I'm over at a friend's house. How about I come get you and we can some back here?" she asked. "Yeah. I'll go get ready and I'll bring my toys." "Ok I'll see you soon." "Bye." And he hung up in a hurry to get ready.  
  
Serena hung up as well and looked at the different face around the room.  
  
Trowa: Quiet and strong. He has mysterious aura around him. Cute too.  
  
Quatre: The unofficial peacemaker. The kindhearted one. He looked like an angel with his blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Duo: He seemed playful yet serious. Always joking exceot in a real jam. He looks mysterious and then he looks somewhat girlish with that long braid.  
  
Wufei: A Chinese boy who thinks all women are weak and insignificant. Always has his hair in a tight ponytail. until recently. But he knows all about honor and is well respected.  
  
And Heero: The perfect solider that's not supposed to have any emotions but desperately needs them. Always pushes people away. He has a lot of blood on his hands but in time if he let it, it will all wash away.  
  
She sighed and stood up. "Well I have to go get Sammy. Anyone want to go with me?"  
  
"Me!" shouted Duo and he jumped out of his seat. "I would love to escort you Serena." Said Quatre. Heero considered it and decided he couldn't leave Serena alone with Duo and Quatre. Duo would annoy her to death and Quatre would bore her to death.  
  
" I'll go." He said. Serena turned to him, surprised by his offer. "Thanks Hee-chan." She exclaimed. All the other pilots looked at Heero startled. He blushed slightly and coughed.  
  
Serena then turned to Wufei. "I want you to come as well Fei-chan." He frowned as he looked at her. "Why?" "Because I said so, slave. And besides maybe my brother will bright something big and I don't want to waste the opportunity to boss you around. Come on." And she turned to go.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei followed behind her, leaving Trowa all alone at the mansion.  
  
*******************  
  
Awww poor Trowa left all alone. Well anyway tell me what you think so far. 


	10. Getting Sammy

Chapter 9  
  
*******************  
  
Getting Sammy  
  
*******************  
Before they left they had gotten their umbrellas and headed for Serena's house. The trooped along a long way without saying anything to each other, even Duo. Finally Serena couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"So. what should we do when we get back?"  
  
"I don't know. wait let's play house."  
  
Everybody looked at Duo with their eyebrows raised. Duo looked back at them and help up his hands.  
  
"No I think I have something here. I'll be the husband. Serena will be my beautiful wife. Trowa will be my jealous brother because he wants my wife. Wufei will be my boss who is also jealous. Quatre is Serena's long time friend who has a crush on her. Heero will be Serena's boss who wants her too. Oh and Sammy is our cute seven year old son. And in the end I win. Nobody ever gets Serena but me." Duo smiled as he looked around.  
  
Quatre was blushing and Serena was scowling along with Heero. "What if I don't want to be married to you? What if I want to marry Quatre or Heero, or even Wufei? What then?"  
  
Duo gulped. "It was just a suggestion." "Well it was a stupid suggestion." She grabbed the other pilot's hands and walked faster. "Act like you don't know him." She said. "Gladly. I don't think it will be hard. I do it all the time." Said Heero not looking back at Duo.  
  
Duo realized they were leaving him. "Hey guys. Wait for me." "Walk faster." Said Serena and they all ran ahead. They slowed down a little while later and Duo caught up to them. "Hey guys. Miss me?"  
  
Wufei was muttered something in Chinese under his breath. Serena's eyes widened. "Oh. you have such a dirty mouth Fei-chan." He turned to her. "You can speak Chinese?" he stepped closer to her as he spoke to her in Chinese. She answered back an affirmative. They walked off and chatted animatedly. Serena's arms wrapped around one of his.  
  
The others just stared after them, shell-shocked. All of them were having different reactions. Duo was kind of upset, but he just shrugged it off. Quatre was speechless and Heero was stunned and almost hurt but he wasn't about to delve deeper into the feeling.  
  
Finally they arrived at Serena's house up on a small hill. They all gazed up at it. It was a fairly big house, it was three stories high.  
  
"Wow. This is where you live?" asked Duo. Serena didn't answer right away and they all looked at her.  
  
Finally she answered. "Yeah. This is my house. It's to impersonal to be a home though." She said in a monotone voice. She headed up the steps, pulled out her key, and wandered inside. She turned back around when she noticed the others weren't following her. "You guys coming or what?"  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei all looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and walked in behind her.  
  
"Serena!" yelled a seven-year-old as he ran down the stairs and straight at Serena. When he reached her she reached down and picked him up.  
  
"Slow down tiger." She said to Sammy while she smiled at him.  
  
Sammy looked almost like his sister. They had the same golden blond hair and their faces were the same. The only difference was that while Serena had sapphire blue eyes, Sammy had a kind of sea green eye color.  
  
"I missed you Sere. You weren't here last night and mommy left early this morning before I woke up. I was so scared." He hugged his sister tightly.  
  
"It's ok little guy. I'm here." She rubbed his back. "Where's all your toys and stuff Sammy? Oh, you also may need a couple changes of clothes."  
  
"Well the toys are up stairs and I'll back some clothes." Sammy wiggled in Serena's arms so she set him down and he raced up the steps.  
  
Serena turned back to the boys with her blue eyes flashing. "I can't believe Ilene would just up and leave Sammy here alone and without even telling him. She knows he doesn't like to be alone. But lately she doesn't even care about either of us. She just goes and does her own thing. I'm getting sick of her irresponsibility and I'm getting sick of her! What if one of these days something happens to Sammy? I almost lost him once, I'm not about to lose him again." And she started to cry into her hands.  
  
Duo walked up to her and put his arms around her. "Shush. its ok. You guys can stay with us as long as you like." Serena put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose him. He's the only one I have."  
  
Duo looked over the others over her shoulder. They were looking worried. He gave them a pleading look. He didn't know what to do. Quatre walked over and took Serena out of Duo's arms and walked a little ways away. He held her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"You're the best Quatre." She whispered as she closed her eyes and cuddled against him.  
  
Heero and Wufei looked over at them with a scowl on their faces. Just then Sammy flew down the stares with a bag in each hand. He looked over at his sister. "Is Sere ok?" he asked. "Yeah. She's ok buddy. Why don't we go? Asked Duo. He picked him up and put him on his shoulders.  
  
Serena composed herself. "Ready to go tiger?" "Yeah!" She turned to Wufei. "Why don't you take Sammy's bags.slave." She smiles softly at him. Wufei didn't even have it in him to argue with her so he took Sammy's bags and walked out the door. The rest of them filed out of the house with Serena last. She looked back into the house and shook her head. She closed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
Ahh well. That's the end. Looks as if she's getting closer to Wufei. Wow they can both speak Chinese. Another thing they have in common. More surprises to come. Any one have a guess as who she'll end up with? I have one person saying that it's Heero. Speak up and maybe your choice will actually be the one to end up with her. Anyway read my other stories like Under a Spell, Unexpected Love, Orphans Together, and A Different Love A Different Destiny. I warm you that most of them are S/D but one is a twist and she will not be with Darien.  
  
Serena & Heero: 1 Serena & Quatre: 0 Serena & Wufei: 0 Serena & Duo: 0 Serena & Trowa: 0 


	11. Another Vision

Chapter 10  
  
*******************  
  
Another Vision  
  
*******************  
By this time the rain had stopped. They all walked back to Quatre's mansion. Duo was in the lead with Sammy on his shoulders. Serena was in between Quatre and Wufei with Heero bringing up the rear.  
  
Suddenly Serena got dizzy. She groaned and stumbled back and grabbed onto Heero, her breathing labored. He looked down at her, concerned. They all turned to her. "Serena?" Quatre asked. "It's . its happening again." She got out just before she fainted again. Heero caught her before she hit the ground. "Duo stop." Said Quatre. Duo, who was oblivious to what was going on behind him, turned around to see Serena in Heero's arms. He gasped and walked back. "What happened?" "She just collapsed. It's just like before." Said Quatre. Heero ignored them; he was staring at Serena. He was really worried about her. This was the second time this happened to two days. He carefully stood up with her in his arms and started running the rest of the way to the mansion. "Hey Heero wait up." Yelled Duo.  
  
Heero didn't stop until he arrived at the front door of the mansion. He didn't wait for Quatre to get there with the key. He kicked the door numerous times until someone opened the door. Suddenly Trowa opened the door and got kicked in the knee. " .. Why did you kick me?" Heero brushed passed him. Trowa finally noticed Serena in his arms. "What happened to her?" Heero still ignored him. He put her on the couch gently. Then Duo, Sammy, Quatre, and Wufei walked through the open door and straight to Serena.  
  
Trowa was standing off to the side watching his friends surround Serena on the couch. His heart had almost stopped when he noticed her lying limp like that. "What happened?" he asked again.  
  
Quatre looked up, his eyes red. "She collapsed again." Was all he said.  
  
Sammy wanted to sit with his sister but Duo kept him close to his chest. They all watched as Serena tossed and turned on the couch. Her forehead hot and sweaty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vision ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She saw him. Her boyfriend, with another woman. They were at the park making out. She couldn't believe it. How could he do this so her? She frowned. I'll show him. She walked over to them. He looked at her with surprise. "Serena?" "Save it! I can't believe you!" she turned to the girl and punched her in the face. The girl fell to the ground. "Serena!" he yelled. "How could you do that?" "How could I? Easy!" she looked up into his blue eyes. She punched him in the stomach. "Very easily Dari .."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Vision ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena jerked awake. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and shivered. What a horrible dream. She looked around to see that she was back at Quatre's mansion. Serena then noticed all the boys around her, asleep. They all stayed with me?  
  
Sammy yawned and cracked open his eyes. He turned and saw Serena smiling at him. "Sere!" he yelled and jumped on her. "I was so worried. You took a long nap." With Sammy's outburst he other pilots woke up too. They all glanced over to Serena, sitting up with Sammy sitting on her while he chatted away. Then they all looked at each other then moved to hug her, even Heero and Wufei.  
  
"I'm ok guys. Really." Serena put her feet on the floor while Sammy was still in her lap. The boys backed away a little bit to give her breathing room.  
  
"What happened Serena?" asked Quatre. She turned to him. "I don't know. I started getting dizzy and short of breath. Then everything went black until I started seeing things. I saw myself walking through a park I never saw before. Then I saw this boy with another woman and I was real mad. I never saw either of them before in my life. The boy was supposedly my boyfriend and I punched him and the girl. I almost said his name but then I woke up. It started with a 'D'. That's all I remember."  
  
The guys looked at her. "That was one weird dream." Said Duo. Serena shook her head. "It wasn't like a dream. It was me actually talking. I felt like I had done this before. It was really freaky." Serena turned her head and just stared of into space.  
  
"You're ok now though right?" inquired Quatre. Serena turned to him and smiled. "Yes I'm fine Q-chan. Thanks for asking. I'm just a little shaken, but perfectly fine." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
That's the end. I hope you like. Another vision. Where will this take us.. hmmmm? More to come. Please review. 


	12. A Burst Of Energy

Chapter 11  
  
*******************  
  
A Burst Of Energy  
  
*******************  
  
Then they heard a stomach rumble. The G-boys all turned to Serena. She frowned and shook her head. "It wasn't me." Then she looked down at Sammy and he looked back up at her and blushed. "I'm hungry. I haven't had anything all day." He muttered. Serena jerked her head up, an angered look on her face. How could mother leave Sammy alone with no food? She thought.  
  
Serena started shaking because she was trying to holds in her fury. "Um." Duo looked worriedly at Serena. "How about I get you something to eat buddy?" Sammy's face lit up and he jumped off Serena's lap and ran to Duo. "Yeah!" They both left to get some food in the kitchen.  
  
Serena stood up and paced the room. "How could my mom do that? He's only seven years old! Leaving him alone without anything to eat. Ever since Sammy was old enough to walk, he's been my responsibility. I love him to death but he is not my son. Who does mother think she is, just leaving?" as Serena paced she started glowing silver. "I just can't believe it!" A crescent moon appeared on her forehead.  
  
The boys stared at her and backed up slightly. They glanced at each other. "What's going on?" asked Quatre. The others just shook their heads.  
  
Serena didn't seem to notice what was happening to her. "That's so unmother- like!" She stomped her foot and made a fist as she growled low in her throat. The silver light got brighter and the house seemed to shake. Then suddenly the light and the crescent moon on her forehead disappeared.  
  
Serena stopped pacing and yawned. "Wow I'm tired." She closed her eyes and started to fall forward. Wufei stepped up and caught her. He lifted her up into his arms and looked down at her. She seemed so peaceful while sleeping. No one would ever know the torment she forced while awake. Wufei gazed down upon her childlike features and his coal black eyes soften. He realized he was just standing there so her turned around and headed up to her room.  
  
*******************  
  
Ohhh getting juicy. Seems like Serena is getting some of her powers back. And it looks like Wufei is starting to feel things for Serena. Hmmm makes you think. Anyway I got more votes and all for Heero.  
  
Serena & Heero: 5 Serena & Quatre: 0 Serena & Wufei: 0 Serena & Trowa: 0 Serena & Duo: 0 


	13. Wufei's Turn

Chapter 12  
  
*******************  
  
Wufei's Turn  
  
*******************  
  
Wufei walked into Serena's room and closed the door behind him by kicking the door. He walked to her bed and gently laid her down. Wufei sat down in the chair by the bed that Heero had sat in when he was in her room.  
  
Wufei pulled the chair closer and gazed down at Serena as she slept peacefully. He tentatively reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Serena stirred and moved her head towards Wufei's hand and smiled. He smiled down at her and ran his thumb over her cheek to her lips.  
  
He watched as his thumb ran against her feathery lips. He never felt this way about anybody before. He had loved his wife, but he never felt this way. He reached out with his other hand and buried it in her hair.  
  
Wow, he thought, her hair was so silky. He let the strands run through his fingers. He leaned forward. "I'm going to regret this later but I can't resist." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted so sweet. Wufei closed his eyes as she kissed her.  
  
Serena furrowed her eyebrows. Something warm was moving against her lips. Her eyes fluttered as she opened them. She was surprised to see Wufei leaning over her. He was actually kissing her! I guess I'm not as weak as he thought me to be, she thought.  
  
Soon Serena was caught up in the moment and started kissing him back. She closed her eyes again and sighed Wufei's name. Wufei's eyes shot open and widened. He looked down at her, who was reaching up to wrap her arms around him. He lightly put her arms back at her sides. He kissed her gently and stepped back. Serena opened her eyes and saw Wufei just looking at her. She sat up and looked back at him.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok that's it for now. I hope you like it. Wufei got the first real kiss.. ohhhh..lol. Tell me what you think. 


	14. Back To The Park

Chapter 13  
  
*******************  
  
Back To The Park  
  
*******************  
While Serena and Wufei were staring at each other there was a knock on the door. Wufei stepped farther away from the bed and they both turned their gaze to the door. It slowly opens and Quatre's head popped in and he smiled. "Sorry to disturb you but Sammy was looking for you. He says he's bored."  
  
Serena nodded and slowly got off the bed and she swayed slightly on her feet. Quatre and Wufei both held her upright. "Thanks guys." She laid her head on Quatre's shoulder and wrapped her arms around one of his. He led her out of the room and down the hall to the living room.  
  
Everyone was sitting around, pretty much silent. Sammy looked up and smiled as he put down a crayon. "Serena, You ok now? I was bored so Duo gave me his crayons and paper to color with. See I drew you and me in the park. Can we go to the park Sere? It's nice outside, please?" he said all of this in one breath while looking at his sister.  
  
"Woah tiger, Yes I'm fine and that was nice of Duo to lend you his crayons. Did you say thank you? I hope so. I love your drawing and yes we can go to the park as long as its ok with the guys." They both turned to the G-boys and pouted. "Please?" they said together.  
  
The guys looked at each other. How could they resist? They all nodded. "Of course." "Yeah!" Serena and Sammy squealed in delight. "Let's go." Said Serena. She helped Sammy clean up as everyone got ready to go out.  
  
Serena went back to her room and put on a dark blue pants suit with a white T-shirt and white shoes. She pulled her long hair up in a high ponytail and returned to the living room. All the others where ready so they headed out of the door and walked to the back.  
  
Sammy was riding on Duo's shoulders again, chatting away. Serena was walking besides Quatre as they walked in silence. The rest of them followed some feet away.  
  
As they arrived at the park Sammy started to get restless so Duo put him down and he shot forward to the playground. Serena collapsed under a nearby tree and let her gaze wander around, never really letting Sammy out of her sight.  
  
"So.. now what?" asked Duo as stood beside Serena. She just shrugged and looked up at the sky. The boys had all walked away a second later because Duo was hungry and he whined until they all left to get something for everybody. Then a shadow fell over her line of vision. She looked over to see a guy standing over her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "Oh yes. I was just admiring your beauty is all. You're absolutely stunning." He leaned down slightly. Serena frowned as she stood up and was standing in front of him. "Is that so?" she put her hands on her hips. "Yes. I was wondering if I could take you out some time?"  
  
She gazed up at him. "I don't think so." Her tone returning to it's original monotone, her blue eyes steely. The guy frowned back. "You don't mean that." He grabbed her arm roughly. Serena's eyes widened and she looked for Sammy. He was looking around for Serena and when he saw her his eyes widened. "Serena!" he ran to her swinging his arms. "Leave my sister alone!"  
  
The guy turned around and glared at Sammy. "Stay out of this kid. I'm trying to get a date." Sammy attacked the guy's leg and he let out a shout. The guy knocked Sammy to the ground, where he landed hard with a thud and didn't move.  
  
While this was going on Serena was growling low in her throat, her blue eyes flashing and her crescent moon appearing on her head. She broke the hold the guy had on her and punched him in the face. His eyes got wide as she started fighting her back.  
  
Serena felt his fist connect with her cheek and she fought harder, kicking and scratching at wherever she could get her hands on. They both stood up and faced each other, breathing heavily. The guy smiled. "I like a good fight." And he lunged for her. She was ready and moved into one of her favorite fighting stances, at the defensive. She waited for the right moment when he was within striking distance. She gathered all her energy and closed her eyes, her crescent moon glowing bright on her forehead. She inhaled deeply as the guy came closer to her and she let loose a powerful punch to his neck. "Ahhhhhh!" and a burst of silver energy emerged from her fist as it connected with his flesh.  
  
The guy fell back and landed hard on his back, he didn't move. Serena coughed and stumbled over to Sammy and looks at him, tears in her eyes. "Sammy, wake up please." She shook him but he didn't move. "Sammy?" She turned back to the guy her eyes a blaze of fire. She slowly stood and walked back to him. "No on, but no one messes with my brother!" she yelled as she started beating the crap out of him while he lay there. Just then the guys came back and took in all that was happening. Duo ran to Sammy and held him gently, trying to get him to wake up. The rest ran to Serena and tried to pull her off the guy. "Serena please. It's ok. Stop." Said Quatre.  
  
"No! He hurt Sammy and no one hurts my brother." She doubled her efforts to exterminate the guy. "He is a weakling preying on others he think he can dominate. I will rid the world of such ignorance." He voice had changed it sounded purer and regal-like. Her eyes flashed a brighter, clearer blue before returning to normal.  
  
She gasped as she collapses into Heero's arms, as he was the closest one to her. There was a scar on her cheek where the guy punched her. Heero gently rubbed his finger across it and she sighed softly. Her blue pants set was also covered in dirt and her crescent moon disappeared. Everyone looked down at her and at the guy who was lying so still on the ground.  
  
Duo walked over to them with Sammy in his arms. "He'll be ok. He woke up for a minute and then fell to sleep." The others nodded as Heero stood up and they all headed back to the mansion.  
  
They arrived at the mansion some minutes later. Heero laid her down in her room and closed the door silently and went back to the living room where the guys were. Duo had Sammy in his lap, playing with his hair. "Poor little guy." He whispered.  
  
"What is up with Serena?" asked Quatre. "This is the third time she's collapsed on us. Is this a regular occurrence? And what is with that glowing crescent moon on her forehead that keeps reappearing and disappearing?" he flopped back against the couch and sighed. "I'm worried about her."  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. "We are all worried about her. But that will do neither her nor Sammy any good. We just have to keep an eye on her and keep her safe." He crossed his arms over his chest and resumed being quiet.  
  
Wufei put his hands on his knees and stood up. "Barton is right. We need to find a way to help her and worrying will not do. But did you see her fight? She was like a blur." Wufei paced the room and thought about what he saw. Heero turned his head and looked up the stairs at the door at the far end of the center hall to Serena's door. He was so worried about her, but Wufei was right he wanted to help her. God but she was amazing. Fighting like that. He admired her greatly and that was no easy feat. He sighed as he turned back to the guys. He wanted them to leave so he could go check up on Serena. He sat back as he closed his eyes. He would just have to wait, but he would get in to see her before the night was out.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok that's it. Serena seems to be getting more powerful with each minute that passes. Tell me what you think.  
  
Serena & Heero: 11  
  
Serena & Wufei: 2  
  
Serena & Quatre: 0  
  
Serena & Duo: 0  
  
Serena & Trowa: 0 


	15. Checking On Serena

Chapter 14  
  
*******************  
  
Checking On Serena  
  
*******************  
The guys were still in the living room talking quietly because they didn't want to wake Sammy up. Duo yawned and looked down at the little boy. "I think I'm going to go put him to bed. Is the room next to Serena's ok?" he asked Quatre. "Of course."  
  
Duo stood up and carefully held Sammy in his arms as he moved up the staircase. He walked down the center hallway and turned to open the door to the room next to Serena's. He pushed the door open with his back and left the lights off. Duo silently stepped up to the bed and pulled the covers back and gently laid Sammy on the bed and covered him up. He sighed as he turned to leave, but as he was at the door Sammy made a soft sound.  
  
Duo turned and saw Sammy sitting up in bed. "Hey buddy. I thought you were asleep." "I was but then I woke up. Is Sere ok?" Duo walked back to the bed and sat down beside him. "Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping in the room next door. So why don't you get some sleep and you can see her in the morning." Duo lightly pushed Sammy until he was lying down and he brushed his blond hair out of his face. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
Sammy nodded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Duo again got up and walked to the door. He turned around to make sure that Sammy was asleep before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Duo looked down the hall at the stairs and saw all the other pilots still there. Great this will give me a chance to see Serena alone. He walked over to Serena's door, opened it and peeked his head in.  
  
A shaft of dimming sunlight spilled over her slumbering face. Duo inhaled deeply as he walked into the room and closed the door. He stepped over the bed and peered down at her. She's so beautiful, an angel. He reached down to touch her but she sighed softly in her sleep so he snapped his hand back to his side.  
  
He turned to the door. He thought he heard someone coming up the steps. I better leave before someone comes in here. He gazed back at Serena. Such loveliness. I'll get a chance to talk to her later.  
  
He quickly walked to the door and went out, closing the door behind him. He quickly went to the west wing and into his room for the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other pilots were still talking. "Is Duo coming back?" asked Quatre. They all shrugged. "Who know what the baka is doing." Said Wufei. A light went on in his head.  
  
"Well I am tired. I think I'll go up and get some rest." And Wufei quickly exited.  
  
He made his way over to Serena's door and opened the door. "Ok Maxwell get out." he trailed off when he realized that Duo was not in the room. He walked farther in and looked at Serena sleeping peacefully. Such strength in one so small. He shook his head. I should like to train with her in the near future, and then maybe I could beat her. He gazed at her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I better go before she wakes up." He gently put her hand back on the bed and let his fingers trail over her skin. He walked to the door and closed it behind him. Wufei paced to the west wing and to his room and walked in. He could hear Duo snoring loudly in the room next to his. "Stupid baka."  
  
He closed his door and put on some Chinese music just loud enough to drown out Duo's snoring. He then got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other were just lounging around. "Now where did Wufei go?" asked Quatre. Trowa and Heero just shrugged. "Well I think I'll go check on Sammy." He went up the stairs and walked to Sammy's bedroom. He peeked his head in and saw him sleeping peacefully.  
  
He then went next door and looked in on Serena, who was still sleeping. She's so smart yet so tortured. I wish I could do more for her and Sammy. They are such nice people. I'll take care of her. He gazed one last time at her before he left to retire.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was only Trowa and Heero left in the living room. Heero sighed. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat. You want something?" Trowa shook his head. "No. I'm going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
They both stood up and headed in different directions. Trowa went up the steps and walked over to Serena's room. I want to see if she's really all right. He walked in and stood next to the bed and stared down at her. She's strong. He sighed as he very gently touched her cheek and then stepped back. He shook his head. What has happened to me? He hurriedly left her room and walked to his.  
  
He could hear Wufei's music going as he stepped into his room and closed the door. He got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero had just finished his sandwich when he head Trowa's door close. He threw away his trash and went upstairs. Now was the time to check in on Serena. He sauntered up the stairs and went to Serena's room.  
  
He glimpsed inside and saw Serena sleeping. He stepped closer to the bed and sat down in the chair he had sat in before. He clasped his hands in his lap and he silently watches her sleep.  
  
Why do I feel this way? So strange. I'm not use to these feelings, anger, despair, emptiness, but not this lightening in my heart.  
  
He picked up her hand and rubbed it between his. Serena moved slightly and pursed her lips before settling down again. He sighed as she moved her hand to his face and kissed it gently and placed it down beside her.  
  
I need to think. He stood up and made his way to the door. Her gazed back at Serena and smiled slightly. He saw the moonlight glowing on her milky face. It seemed to caress her face and glimmer.  
  
Heero closed the door and paced to his own door. Hmmm. Wufei is playing his music so that must mean Duo is snoring pretty loudly. I'm glad I don't have a room next to his.  
  
He walked into his room and closed the door. He got ready for bed as he mused over his thoughts about Serena.  
*******************  
  
Well That's it. I hope you liked it. More chapters to come soon.  
  
Serena & Heero: 14  
  
Serena & Wufei: 4  
  
Serena & Trowa: 1  
  
Serena & Quatre: 0  
  
Serena & Duo: 0 


	16. Another Morning

Chapter 15  
  
*******************  
  
Another Morning  
  
*******************  
Sun shined brightly across Serena's face and she turned her head slightly. Her face moved into a frown and she went to cover her eyes. "It's to early." She mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
The door burst open and a squealing Sammy ran in followed by Duo, who was chasing him. "Serena help me!" he yelled and he pounced on Serena and buried himself under the covers.  
  
"Hey! That's no fair Sammy. Get out here and fight like a man, you coward." Said Duo. Sammy peeked out from under the covers and stuck his tongue out at him. "Naahhhhhh." And went back under the covers with Serena.  
  
Serena moved. "Sammy, go away. I'm tired so play somewhere else." And she yawned. "But Sere." Pleaded Sammy. Suddenly Duo went flying and landed on top of Serena and Sammy because he was standing by the door and it had opened quickly pushing him forward.  
  
Serena screamed. "That is it! Everyone out of my room! I'm tired and I want some sleep." He growls and buries back under the covers.  
  
Quatre, who was the one who opened the door, peeked his head inside. "I'm sorry Serena. I was just worried about you." Both Sammy and Duo crawled off the bed and stood before it.  
  
Serena sighed as she sat up. "Well I'm awake now. She glared at Sammy and Duo but smiled at Quatre. "Thank you Quatre." She got out of bed and walked to him and gave him a hug. "You are the best." Quatre's cheeks grew red. "Why, thank you Serena." And he led her out of the room, Serena in her floor length thin strapped nightgown.  
  
Duo gazed after them a frown on his face then he looked down at Sammy. "I'm going to get you." And he chased Sammy out of the room and down the hall, Sammy screaming all the way.  
  
Quatre and Serena walked into the living room where the others were sitting. They all looked up and stared as Serena walked farther into the room.  
  
Trowa gapped. Stunning  
  
Wufei smirked slightly. Remarkable  
  
Heero just stared slack jawed. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
Serena smiled to them all. "Morning!" she said as she plopped down on a couch across from them.  
  
The pilots turned their heads slightly to Quatre as he sat down next to her. Each one glaring in their own way.  
  
Trowa, mysteriously.  
  
Wufei, openly.  
  
Heero, menacingly.  
  
Quatre gulped and moved as far away from Serena as he could and still be on the couch. Serena curled her feet under her and absently picked at imaginary lint. "So. what are we going to do today?"  
  
They all looked at her. "Serena it is Monday. We have school remember?" said Quatre.  
  
Finally Duo and Sammy bounded into the room after taking a detour into Sammy's room to get him washed and dressed as everyone has their own personal bathroom. He smiled and slid on Serena's lap and she lazily played with his hair.  
  
Duo sat down in a chair. "But I don't want to do to school. I'm still feeling slightly tired and I don't feel like dealing with that incompetent teacher that gave me detention. The old battle - ax." And she pouts. Duo snickers. "That's a pretty good description of her. No one likes her at all."  
  
"So, do we have to go to school today?" Her blue eyes get wide and she whimpers. The pilots all looked at each other. "I . guess we could skip today." said Quatre. Serena squealed. "Thanks you guys." She hugged Quatre and he blushed, then she went around the room and hugged the others.  
  
Sammy, who was dropped accidentally to the floor when Serena got up, looked at her. "Sere!" he yelled. She turned to him. "Oh I'm so sorry Sammy." She picked him up and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "You know I love you, right tiger?" she smiled at him. "Yeah Sere, I know." And he cuddled close to her.  
  
The G-boys all watched this with the green eyes of jealousy, all wishing they were in Sammy's place. Serena sits back down with Sammy in her lap. "Well little guy. I guess we should be getting you off to school. You can't afford to miss it." "Awwww. Serena. Please can I stay here with you?" he looked up at her with pleading sea green eyes. She shook her head. "No Sammy." Sammy pouted and hopped off her lap and jumped onto Duo's. "Humph." Duo just looked up and shrugged.  
  
Serena turned her attention to Wufei. "Hey Fei-chan. You can fix Sammy's lunch." She smiled. "What? Why me?" "Because slave. I'm cashing in on my days before they run out. So hop to it and hurry up." And she giggled.  
  
Wufei muttered all the way to the kitchen. He walked back out fifteen minutes later and held out a paper bag. "Here." He dropped it into her lap and stalked back to where he was sitting and plopped down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank you very much Fei-chan. I'm going to miss having you for a slave. I only have a week left before your back to being good 'ol boring Fei-chan." She winks at him. Wufei frowned and leaned back farther on the couch.  
  
"Well I better change to take Sammy to school. Fei-chan you are coming with me." And she left the room to go wash and dress. She went into her room and closed the door. She took a quick shower so she wouldn't make Sammy late.  
  
Serena walked back into her room and looked at what she had to wear. Not much of a choice. I'll have to go shopping. She pulled out a pair of black pants, a silver shirt and a matching black jacket. She dressed and put silver earring in her ears. She looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, her hair just barely skimming the floor. The shirt and pants fit tightly against her slim body. She pulled on a pair of white shoes and socks and headed out the door.  
  
She bounded down the steps and into the living room where everyone was waiting. Wufei was standing by the front door, his arms crossed and Sammy was beside him with his hand in Duo's. "I wanted Duo to come with me." Said Sammy. Serena nodded and they walked out the door. "We'll be back." And they left.  
  
*******************  
  
OK that's it for that chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please. And tell me who you think will end up with Serena. Inquiring minds want to know. Lol  
  
Serena & Heero: 18  
  
Serena & Wufei: 5  
  
Serena & Quatre: 1  
  
Serena & Trowa: 1  
  
Serena & Duo: 0 


	17. Training

Chapter 16  
  
*******************  
  
Training  
  
*******************  
Wufei, Serena, and Duo all walked Sammy to school. When they arrived Sammy let go of Serena and Duo's hand, which is was holding since they left the house. He turned to them before he entered the school. "You'll be here for me won't you Sere?" he asked, a little fear in his voice. Serena nodded. "I'll be here if I can and if not once of Quatre's workers will come for you and bring you home and take care of you. Won't that be nice? You've seen them around haven't you? Those nice Arabian men. But believe me Sammy I will never abandon you like mother has. I just may be out but make no mistake. I will be back for you ok?" she gazed up at him and he nodded in response. "Ok Serena. I'll see you later." And he skipped into the building and the door slammed behind him.  
  
Wufei and Duo were looking around at all the men staring at Serena in her tight pants and shirt. They glared at them all until they got the message and averted their gaze. Duo whispered to Wufei. "Do you believe those men? They have to at least be twice as old as Serena and married to boot. They must be depraved or something." Wufei nodded as they closed ranks around Serena to keep wandering eyes off of her.  
  
"So guys what shall we do today?" she asked. Duo shrugged. Wufei turned to Serena. "I would like to train with you." Serena looked at him. "Yeah? Ok. Maybe we came make a game out of it. Include everyone. I think I have an idea. Paintball capture the flag! I saw it on Tv once where it was like capture the flag but instead of water balloons they use paintball guns but I want to put a twist to it. You will only get a certain number of paintballs and when you run out you have to challenge your opponent physically so we can get some training in there as well. What do you think?"  
  
Duo's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Wow what a great idea Serena!" Wufei nodded. "For once I agree with Maxwell. Not a bad idea." Serena beamed. "Thanks guys."  
  
They quickly made their way back to the mansion to tell the rest of the guys.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other G-boys where just sitting in the kitchen eating when the rest walked in on them. Serena made herself a sandwich and sat on a seat next to Heero and started munching away.  
  
Duo burst into the room with excitement. "Serena just had a brilliant idea guys!" Quatre, Heero, and Trowa all looked up at Duo, then at Serena. "Is this true Serena?" asked Heero. Serena just nodded, to involved with her sandwich to answer.  
  
"Yes a good idea if I say so." Said Wufei.  
  
"Yeah since Wufei wanted to train with Serena, Serena thought of the idea of all of us playing a game of capture the flag." Heero raised an eyebrow. "Capture the flag? What relevance does that have?" Serena finished her food and looked up at Heero. "It has a twist. Instead of pelting people with water balloons we'll use paintball guns and only have a certain amount so when we run out we have to challenge our opponent to a physical battle to see who wins and gets to remain in the game to capture the flag." She stuck out her tongue at Heero. "So there. Now just tell me I'm brilliant and shut up."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. No one had ever talked to him in such a manner before. This girl was definitely intriguing. Quatre smiled. "That is a pretty brilliant idea Serena. It helps us with the element of surprise, how to handle a gun and how to take a hit, and also physical combat. I applaud you." Serena blushed. "Thanks." Trowa spoke up for the first time. "Yes I agree. Nice job." Serena's blush deepened. "That means a lot coming from you Trowa." Trowa blinked and his cheeks became tinted a light shade of red.  
  
Serena just laughed. "Excuse me but I have to freshen up. I'll be back in a minute." And she bounced out of the room. The pilots all started talking at once.  
  
"Man this is going to be so much fun." Exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Now I shall know her secrets, she won't be able to beat me again." Proclaimed Wufei.  
  
"It's sheer brilliance." Said Quatre.  
  
"I must agree that it's not a bad idea." Said Heero.  
  
"I think she would make an excellent pilot. She has all the qualities." Said Trowa quietly, musing to himself. Everyone stopped and stared at Trowa. Then they all started talking again.  
  
"That would be so cool!" cheered Duo.  
  
"I think she is way to innocent to be a Gundam Pilot." Said Quatre.  
  
" A woman? A pilot? Well it is Serena. There are some possibilities there." Conceded Wufei.  
  
"I was just thinking. But you must admit that she would be good." Said Trowa.  
  
"Stop! Now is not the time to discuss this issue. She doesn't even know we are the Gundam Pilots and I think for her own safety that she should never know." Proclaimed Heero.  
  
The other all started to protest. Heero just shook his head. "Not now. We shall talk about this later." Duo opened his mouth but then they heard Serena coming down the steps, so he closed it again.  
  
She walked into the room and leaned up against a counter. "I think we should begin the game in about one hours time." Said Serena. The others nodded. "Ok. She grabbed Wufei and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
She led him to one of the many training rooms and closed the door firmly. "I am going to pick you to be on my team Fei-chan, for many reasons. One, we can both speak Chinese and communicate that way without the others knowing what we are talking about. And another thing is I know you are a good fighter and that will come in handy. You said you wanted to train with me so here is your chance, We will train until it is time to go. I am doing this because it will help us in the long run. We should be able to tell what the other is about to do so we can compliment than and cover their back." She looked up at him her blue eyes wide. "Are you up to it Wufei?"  
  
He just stared at her. Trowa was right, she would make an excellent pilot. I don't know why Yuy is so against it. He nodded his agreement. "I am up to anything." She smiled. "I am glad. So now. the training shall start."  
  
She started out with simple things, such as blocks and fakes. Then the moved became more advanced and Wufei followed her easily.  
  
They trained for the following hour until it was time for the real training. "I think we are ready Fei-chan."  
  
They left the room and made their way to the living room where everyone else was. "Where were you two?" asked Duo. "That is classified information." Serena's blue eyes glinted and she smirked. Wufei smirked as well.  
  
The other guys were getting suspicious, but not of anything that had to do with paintball. It ran more along the lines of jealousy. "No need to worry." Said Serena and she left to go change into something more appropriate.  
  
She walked back down fifteen minutes later and opened the kitchen door because that's where the guys had gone after she left. They had been staring at one another for the past fifteen minutes and hadn't moved.  
  
Serena frowned at them. "Why aren't you guys dressed?" She moved farther into the room wearing green and black fatigues and black boots. Her hair crammed under a hat of the same design.  
  
Duo scrambled to his room to change and the others followed suit at a more sedate speed.  
  
They all returned to the living room where Serena was waiting. They all wore the same outfit. Serena looked at them. "Very nice. Now we have to decide who is on what team. I want to be captain of one team. Who wants to be the other captain?"  
  
Heero stepped forward. "I will." Serena nodded. "Good. Now who shall be on my team?" The others pushed and shoved their way forward and she just smiled. "Well tough choice. Well I want Wufei on my team for special reasons that I will not disclose at this point in time. Now you pick Heero."  
  
He looked at his options. He definitely didn't want to be stuck with Duo. "I suppose Winner will do." Quatre walked over and stood besides Heero.  
  
Serena smiled. "I pick Trowa." She went over and grabbed his arm and pulled her over to Wufei. Trowa went along, quietly pleased that she picked him.  
  
Heero sighed. "I guess that leaves me with Duo." Duo smiled. "Yeah, I get to be with my best buddy." And he hopped over to Heero. Serena pulled out a bottle of shoe polish and painted a line on each cheek then reached over and did the same for her teammates. She also pulled out three bands of blue cloth. "We are the blue team." She threw three pieces of red cloth at Heero. "You are the red team." She tied the cloth around her upper arm and the others followed her lead.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and came out with their respective flags. She handed the red one to Duo.  
  
"Quatre can your men get us some paintball guns and balls please?" Serena asked. He nodded and went in search of his right hand man. He came back several minutes later with six paintball guns and balls. He handed the guns out and gave the balls to Serena. She counted them. "There are 120 paintballs here so that means we all get twenty. Use them wisely. There will be no refills." She handed them out to everyone and they loaded them into their guns.  
  
"Now lets head out into the woods." Serena led the way until the stopped in front of the biggest patch of woods in the city.  
  
"How did you know of this place?" asked Wufei. "I scouted the area when we first moved here." She answered. "Good idea." Trowa shot a look at Heero and raised an eyebrow almost as if saying, I told you so. Heero averted his gaze and ignored him.  
  
"Ok now the teams split up and hide their flags then go in search of the opponents flag. Remember if you get hit you can either be out of the game or challenge your opponent and take his gun to proceed in the game, same goes if you have used all your ammunition." Serena picked up a stick and drew a line separating the two teams. "This is your side and this is mine. You bring the flag to your side of the woods first without being hit with a paintball and you win. Also if you do get hit you can run and challenge the person who hit you or hand it off to a teammate. Remember the flag has to be in plain sight or you automatically forfeit. Ok teams, move out!" and the two teams scattered in different directions.  
  
Serena's team went right while Heero's went left. "Ok men. Where shall we hide our flag?" whispered Serena as they marched through the woods. "I say we hide it in a tree. Plainly in sight so we keep with the rules. But we rig it so it makes it hard for them to unattach it and return to their side of the woods.  
  
Serena turned to Trowa. "You're a genius." And she hugged him. "Ok troops, lets go." And she started farther into the woods.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the woods Heero was looking around for a place to hide their flag. "How about me bury it?" asked Duo. "That's not keeping with the rules. It has to be in plain sight." Said Quatre. "Ok.. How about under a rock or in a stream?" Quatre just sighed. "Shut up Duo." Said Heero.  
  
They came up upon an old tree with a hole in it. "Hmmm. definite possibilities." Muttered Heero. He took the flag and rammed it hard into the hole then pulled on it. "Yup. It is in plain sight but it will be hard for them to get it out. So who will guard the flag?" "I will." Said Quatre and he lifted his gun and paced around the tree.  
  
Heero nodded. "Good. Come on Duo." And the went in search for the blue team's flag.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa hung from a branch and secured the flag, it waving in the wind. He finished the last of the traps and smiled slightly with satisfaction.  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Good work Trowa! Come down now." Trowa nodded and let go of the branch. Serena's eyes widened and she shouted. "Trowa!"  
  
Wufei just smirked. "Settle down woman. He is fine." Just then Trowa did a perfect flip and landed firmly on his feet. Serena ran to him. "I was worried about you. Never to that to me again." And she hugged him tightly.  
  
Trowa's eyes widen. He never had anyone to worry about him before. "I'm ok Serena. I do it all the time." He whispered.  
  
Wufei looked on in annoyance. "Can we please continue before the others find our flag?" Serena stepped back. "Of course. Who will stay behind?"  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei and he looked back at Trowa. Trowa sighed. "I will." He walked off to go hide.  
  
Serena nodded and motioned Wufei forward. They held their guns up and proceeded into enemy territories. "This will be great fun. I'm so excited." Serena said in Chinese. Wufei nodded.  
  
Then there was a rustling in the bushes. Serena's eyes sharpened. "Remember we only talk in Chinese." She whispered and moved to one side of the bush and Wufei to the other.  
  
Serena moved aside the bush only to see a rabbit. "Awww how cute." She whispered. Wufei just shook his head and moved forward, Serena behind him.  
  
"I'll check left and you check right and lets keep within hearing distance." Serena said and broke off to go to the left. Wufei went right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo and Heero were making there way to the blue team's side of the field. There was a sound off to the side and Duo jumped shooting one of his paintballs. "Oh shoot. There goes one of my paintballs." "Stop being so jumpy Duo. At this rate you'll lose them all before you even need them."  
  
Duo nodded. "You're right." And he gripped the gun tighter. They saw the line making the difference between the sides. "Oh we're in enemy lands now." Whispered Duo.  
  
There was some whispering to the side and Heero and Duo turned to the noise. "Who is there?" Duo shouted. Heero slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up. Do you want to give out our location?" Duo shook his head no and Heero dropped his hand and held his gun tightly.  
  
There was some more whispering. Nothing they could understand. Then suddenly they were being shot at. Heero dropped quickly and rolled out of sight. Duo fell, hit in the chest. "Oh the agony. The pain. Someone help me now." He whimpered.  
  
Serena popped her head up and laughed. "Nahhhh. Sucker. Now you have to catch me, fight me, and beat me in order to stay in the game. And that is so not going to happen. See ya!" and she ran off yelling in Chinese and laughing.  
  
Heero sighed as he crawled out from under some bushes. "Look at you. You are useless. Aren't you going to go after her?" Duo shook his head in the negative. "Even if I could catch up to her I doubt I could actually beat her in a fight." Heero heaved another big sigh. "You won't even try?" "Nope." Was he only answer.  
  
Heero stood. "Well I guess you can stay right there. And don't use the paintballs against anyone. You're out of the game." "Awwww you mean I don't even get to shoot at anyone? That sucks."  
  
"Yeah well you could always go after Serena." Answered Heero. Duo shook his head again. "That would suck even more. I think I'll stay right here." "Fine with me. Just don't interfere." And he ran off.  
  
Duo pouted and played with the gun and he accidentally shot it off. A bunch of birds flew away. "Oops."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sammy stepped out of the school and looked around for his sister. "Serena?" A tall man walked forward. "Sammy I presume?" it was more of a statement then a question. Sammy nodded. Rashid smiled. I am here to take you home as the others are not back yet." Sammy was hesitant but took Rashid's hand and walked back to the mansion.  
  
They walked into the mansion. "Would you like something to eat young master?" Sammy's eyes widened. He had never been called that before. "Yes please." Rashid smiled. "Such perfect manners for one so young." Rashid complimented as he walked into the kitchen to make Sammy a sandwich. Sammy beamed. Serena would be very proud of him.  
  
Rashid stepped back into the room and placed the plate before Sammy. "Thank you." And he dug into his food and polished it off quickly.  
  
"Would you like to play a card game Sammy?" Sammy nodded. "Oh yeah!." Rashid smiled and pulled out a deck of cards. "Ok this is a game that originated in my home land." and they played on quietly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena was still laughing as she and Wufei ran farther into red territory. Serena smiled at Wufei and started to talk to him in Chinese. "Now that was invigorating Fei-chan!" Wufei nodded. "Indeed." They ran farther in the woods and slowed down.  
  
"Do you hear something?" he asked. She nodded and crouched down and pulled Wufei with her. They crawled along the dirt and saw Quatre walking around. "Since Heero and Duo were on our territory then this must mean that they left Quatre behind to guard the flag. So since Quatre is here then that must imply that the flag is nearby." Whispered Serena. Wufei nodded. "We should get him out of the game. Let us try our new fighting skills as a team."  
  
"Good idea Fei-chan." She held up her hand.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
They both jumped out from behind the bush as silently as possible. Quatre looked up, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"Ahhhhh.!" yelled Serena as she landed besides Wufei. Quatre raised his paintball gun. Without even looking at each other they ran on either side of him and kicked his feet out from under him them hit him with a paintball each.  
  
"Ouch! Those hurt." "Sorry Quatre. But you know the rules but since we both hit you, you have to beat both of us in a physical fight to stay in the game." Serena smiled brightly as she and Wufei got into a fighting stance.  
  
Quatre sighed and dropped his gun. Serena and Wufei charged at him and started fighting, almost as if participating in an intricate dance.  
  
They both grabbed one of his hands and flipped him over their heads. Quatre landed hard on the dirt but quickly righted himself and stood up before Serena and Wufei punched at where his stomach would have been.  
  
They went like that for a time until Quatre became very tired. He breathed heavily and she knocked him off his feet and stayed down. He waved his hand. "You guys win. I can't fight anymore."  
  
Serena giggled. "I'm sorry Q-chan." She offered him a hand and her gratefully took it and stood up. "You guys are incredible." "Thank you. Now go find Duo, we left him somewhere in our territory."  
  
Quatre nodded and walked off. "Ohhh I'm having such fun!" squealed Serena. "We are a pretty good team." Serena smiled. "I know so let's go find that flag!" And they walked farther into the red territory.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was getting slightly darker as Heero walked through the woods. "Where is that flag?" he muttered. He wandered around more, the sun dipping low in the sky.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena looked up at the sky her eyes widening. "Oh my god. What time is it?" Wufei checked his watch. "7:00pm" "Oh man. Sammy!" and she turned to run away. "Relax Serena. I'm sure that Rashid has gotten him by now. He is probably having such fun. Now back to the game." They played until it was even darker.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena stopped and looked at the sky again. "Don't we have to go to school tomorrow?" asked Wufei. "Actually no. It's some kind of holiday or something. So no school tomorrow." "Yes!" she raised her voice and spoke loudly for all to hear. "Since we have no school tomorrow we shall play this game until the end!" she giggled and grabbed Wufei's hand and ran off in search of the red flag.  
  
Duo looked up and turned his head as he saw Quatre walk over to him and sit down, placing his gun in his lap. "You got beaten as well?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded. "Did you hear what Serena said? We play until we're done. We could be here a while." Said Quatre. "Yeah." And they both went silent.  
  
Heero turned in the direction of Serena's voice. It sounded awfully close to their flag. "Damn." And he ran.  
  
Trowa nodded his head and stayed in his hiding spot, looking out for the enemy.  
  
Serena and Wufei searched for the flag continuously. "Where could it be!" yelled Serena in Chinese. Wufei shushed her. "Quiet woman. You'll give away our position." Just then a paintball hit Wufei in the chest. Serena ducked and crawled under a shrub and looked out.  
  
Wufei growled. "Yuy." And he stood up and faced Heero silently. "Chang." Wufei dropped his gun and went into a fighting stance, as did Heero.  
  
They rushed at each other and fought with everything they had. Wufei started to breathe heavily and got sweaty. Heero was unaffected.  
  
Heero grabbed Wufei's hand and spun him around and kicked him in the stomach then swept his feet out from under him. Wufei landed hard on his back and groaned.  
  
Heero helped Wufei up. "Nice doing battle with you Chang, but I have to get Serena." He turned to look for her but he saw her long blond hair trail behind her as she ran towards where her flag was hidden.  
  
Heero ran after her as Wufei went to find Duo and Quatre. Serena ran and barreled into Trowa and he held her up. "Oh Trowa, Heero got Wufei." He nodded. They hid behind a tree as Heero bounded into the clearing.  
  
"Come out Serena. I know you are close." Serena crept around the clearing to stand behind him and watch. Heero looked around. I know she is here. I can feel her. He looked around more and then glanced upward. He saw something fluttering in the wind.  
  
He smirked. The flag. He dropped his gun and started climbing the tree. It was a tedious task but he was up to the challenge. He would win. He was within reach of the flag and grabbed it and yanked.  
  
His eyes widened as a rope wrapped itself around him and he fell upside down, hanging by his feet. The flag was still higher up in the tree. He growled. "Damn."  
  
While Heero was trying to free him Trowa snuck out from hiding and took his gun and hid with it. Heero finally cut himself down and he landed hard on the ground and nearly fell. He stood up straight and looked for his gun. Where did it go? Serena! Get out here now!"  
  
Instead of Serena, Trowa stepped out with his gun at the ready. He shot a paintball at Heero and it struck him on the shoulder.  
  
Heero got ready to fight. Trowa dropped his own gun and waited. Heero ran at him and they fought. Trowa was pushed up against a tree and they looked at each other. "Where is Serena?" Trowa remained silent. Heero backed away and dropped him hand hard on Trowa's shoulder and Trowa dropped to the ground.  
  
Serena watched silently then she stood up and whistled. Heero turned around sharply. "Looking for me Hee-chan?" and she ran away in the direction of the red flag.  
  
Heero muttered a curse and looked up at the blue flag. Trowa laughed softly. "You won't be able to climb up there, fight our traps, get it down, and get it to your side before Serena gets your flag and returns back here. You have a better chance of eliminating her from the game." Whispered Trowa as he stood by himself.  
  
Heero nodded. "I think you are right." He grabbed Trowa's gun and followed Serena at a fast pace. Trowa chuckled as he went to find the others.  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could. It was getting darker by the minute. She saw something red flashing in the wind and she smiled. "Yes!" she walked to the tree and looked up to see the flag sticking out from a hole in the tree.  
  
She jumped up and grabbed at the flag and pulled, but it would budge. "Come on!" She didn't have much time. She thought she heard Heero coming. She jumped up again and put her feet against the tree and arched her back to pull. "Uuhhhh."  
  
Heero pushed through the bushes and saw Serena pulling at his flag. Serena went still and let her head drop to see Heero walked towards her. "You won't get it out before I shoot you so just give up. I always win." He said softly. "Is that so?"  
  
Serena pulled again very hard and felt it give way. She let the momentum of the pull flip her over Heero's head, grab her gun, and run off in the direction of her side.  
  
Heero's eyes were wide as he turned to look at Serena disappear into the pitch-black night. "Well. damn." He gripped his gun tightly and ran as fast as he could to beat Serena to her side get their flag and get back to his side.  
  
After a couple of minutes Serena realized that she was lost. She had no idea exactly where she was.  
  
Heero made it back to Serena's side and was climbing the tree as quick as he could.  
  
~~~~  
  
The others were just sitting around. "God I'm bored. Let's go." Whined Duo. "Shut up Maxwell." Muttered Wufei. "I have to agree. We've been here a long time." Said Quatre as he stood up. Duo bounced up as the other two stood up as well. They made their way back to where they had entered the woods.  
  
"Good lord what is taking Serena and Heero so long?" asked Duo. They others shrugged and they all looked back into the dark woods and waited.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero finally got the flag down and dropped to the ground and ran to his side.  
  
"Umph." He had bumped into something. He pulled up his gun just as Serena pulled up hers. The flags in their other hand.  
  
"Well look who it is." Said Serena. Heero looked down. "Well look at this." Serena looked down and saw that they were both one step away from winning. There right at their feet was the line separating the different sides.  
  
Serena started fighting to push her way past Heero and he was reciprocating. They held their guns up again. "Move." They both said to each other in the same monotone voice. Serena growled and pushed him hard, ducking her head and landing on top of him as he fell backwards.  
  
She rolled off him and farther into her side of the field. "Woohoo! I won!" she glanced at Heero who was still lying stunned on the ground, so close to winning.  
  
"What was that about always winning?" she taunted. Heero shook his head to clear it and pulled himself up off the ground. "You win." He whispered as he looked up at her.  
  
Serena's smile dropped as she stared at him. They stepped closer to each other, speechless. They were about to touch each other when they heard the most annoying voice in the whole universe.  
  
"Guys! Are you done yet?" yelled Duo. They both sighed as they made their way to the voice. "Shut up Duo. We're coming." Yelled Serena.  
  
The came out of the woods and saw the others standing there. Serena bounded over to her team.  
  
"So who won?" asked Duo. Heero and Serena looked at each other. Serena blushed slightly and looked away. She was just glad that it was too dark for them to notice. "Well.?" Duo looked at them expectantly. Serena inhaled deeply. "We did!" she squealed. She hugged Wufei and Trowa. "And I had the best team. Thank you so much."  
  
Wufei smirked. The woman had spunk. Trowa just nodded and glanced at Heero. He mouthed the words Gundam Pilot. Heero just shook his head and averted his gaze. He would hear of it.  
  
"Now lets get home. I'm tired." And Serena yawned.  
  
The entered the mansion quietly and headed to their rooms. "Night everyone." Said Serena and went to her room and shut the door.  
  
"Night." They replied and the pilots went to their own rooms to sleep off their weariness.  
  
*******************  
  
Wow. Long chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was busy and it also took long to write and put together. I kept adding things to make it better. I swear I wrote so much I might develop carpal tunnel. I hope you guys enjoy my efforts. Review.  
  
Serena & Heero: 20  
  
Serena & Wufei: 6  
  
Serena & Trowa: 2  
  
Serena & Duo: 1  
  
Serena & Quatre: 1 


	18. The Beach

Chapter 17  
  
*******************  
  
The Beach  
  
*******************  
Serena walked down the steps the next morning wearing a red shirt and white shorts, the red flag around her head like a bandana. She smiled at the guys sitting around the kitchen table. She high-fived Wufei and sat down next to Trowa. "Morning guys."  
  
"Morning." They answered. "Wasn't yesterday fun?" and she smiled. "It would have been more fun if I stayed in the game longer." Muttered Duo. "Well you could have Duo but you were a coward and didn't even attempt to fight Serena." Said Heero. Duo pouted and went silent.  
  
"Now now Hee-chan, don't be so mean to my D-chan." Heero just humphed and crossed his arms over his chest. Serena got up and made herself an omelet and sat back down with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Just then Sammy crashed in through the door. "Serena!" and he jumped on her lap and hugged her. "You came back." She hugged him back. "Of course I did tiger. I would never leave you." She moved Sammy into a more comfortable position and ate her breakfast, feeding some to Sammy as well.  
  
"Well, time for school for you Sam." Sammy pouted. "Do I have to?" "Yes young man. Now scoot." She patted his tush and he jumped off her lap and went to get his backpack. He came back with it on his back and grabbed his lunchbox. "I had so much fun yesterday. Rashid taught me how to play a game from his homeland!"  
  
"Really? That's great Sam." Smiled Serena. "Now get out of here. Rashid will take you to school today and pick you up ok?" "Yeah!" and he was gone and you hear the front door slam behind him.  
  
Serena settled back in her chair and yawned. "I just feel like lazing around today. What can we do that you don't need too much energy for?" The pilots looked at each other.  
  
"Well there is the beach on the other side of town." Said Quatre. "The beach?! Great. I'll go get ready. You should do the same." And she left the kitchen to change into a bathing suit.  
  
Heero and Wufei sighed and glared at Quatre. He just shrugged and left to change as well. Duo following behind. Wufei and Heero both stood up and walked to their rooms to change too, although reluctantly.  
  
Serena put on a silver bikini and wrapped a see through sarong around her hips and pulled a jacket on to cover herself. She filled a bag with a book, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a towel. She lastly slipped white sandals on her feet.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She was the first one there so she sat down and waited.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo was pulling on black trunks and a white shirt and black sandals. He placed sunglasses atop his head and sunscreen across his nose. He looked in the mirror and flexed his muscles. "Yeah, you've got it." And he went down stairs.  
  
When he saw Serena he stopped in his tracks, his purplish colored eyes wide. Whoa, was all he could think. He bounded down the rest of the stairs and plopped down next to Serena.  
  
She smiled at him. "Looking good Duo." And she laughed. He only nodded and they went silent as they waited for the others.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre was pulling on light blue trunks and a white shirt and also black sandals. He placed his blue tinted sunglasses on his head and went downstairs.  
  
He saw Duo sitting next to Serena and his eyes narrowed slightly. He stopped at that. He never got like this before. He shrugged it off and sat on the other side of Serena. "Hey Serena." "Hello Q-chan."  
  
Quatre blushed slightly and got comfortable.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa dressed in orange trunks and a white shirt and black sandals. He stepped up to the mirror and looked at his pale skin. He thought of Heero who was nice and tan. He sighed. Maybe he would try and get a tan. He walked down the stairs.  
  
He stopped when he saw Serena surrounded by Quatre and Duo. His face remained a mask but inside it was all a jumble of emotions. He shook his head as he walked into the living room and sat in a chair on a corner of the room. "Hey Trow-chan"  
  
Trowa looked up at that and saw Serena smiling at him and h is cheeks tinged a light red before it immediately disappeared. He nodded to her but stayed quiet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wufei stepped into a pair of red trunks and a black shirt and black sandals. He ran a hand through his unbounded hair. He never thought that he would like having it out but it felt good. His scalp no longer hurt. He looked at himself in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Serena was right about a lot of things. Like when she stood up in the middle of that Peacecraft's lecture. Wufei smirked. Serena showed her. It was nice to actually see a woman with many talents. From cooking, to important issues, to fighting.  
  
Wufei placed sunglasses on his head and walked downstairs. When he got to the living room he was already scowling. They were to close for his liking.  
  
Serena looked up at him and brightened. "Fei-chan!" Wufei got a little comfort out of that. He sat down on another couch and waited for Heero.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was looking through his closet. He never really had use for a pair of trunks. He searched down into the piles of clothes and came back with a pair of green trunks. These would have to do.  
  
He stepped into them and pulled on a black shirt. He looked for sandals but realized his didn't own a pair. He shrugged and pulled on his sneakers without the socks. He found an old pair of sunglasses and hooked them onto his shirt and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked leisurely down the steps in no real hurry but when he saw exactly where Serena was sitting in respect with the other guys he quickened his pace just slightly. He sat next to Wufei.  
  
"Well finally everyone is here. Quatre do you think your guys can pack us a lunch, get us a beach umbrella, and a big blanket?" asked Serena. "Sure Serena." And Quatre got up and disappeared around a corner. They all waited.  
  
After about fifteen minutes they heard a beep. Serena perked up and ran to the front door.  
  
She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Wow." Was all she uttered. Quatre had pulled up in a sleek, silver convertible.  
  
She leaped off the steps with her bag in hand. "I have shot gun." And she got into the front of the car.  
  
The others came out as well. "There isn't enough room back here for all of us." Stated Trowa.  
  
Serena turned to him. "You can sit up here in between Quatre and me." Trowa shrugged but was pleased. Serena got out of the car to let Trowa in then climbed back in and closed the door.  
  
"Let's go!" Quatre turned the car on and they drove off to the beach.  
  
While they were driving down the street to the beach Serena turned around and started talking to Wufei, who was right behind her, in Chinese. "This is so great that we can talk to each other without anyone else knowing what we're talking about. I say we play some tricks on the other guys."  
  
"A trick?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't know what yet but I'll think of something."  
  
Serena turned back around and gazed out the window at the scenery. She lowered her lashes as the wind blew in her hair.  
  
They finally arrived at the beach. Serena squealed. "Wow!" She vaulted over the side of the car and ran down the beach, her hair and bag trailing behind her.  
  
The pilots looked after her. "Aren't you even going to help?" Duo yelled after her. "Nope!" and she laughed as she ran into the ocean the water spraying at her bare legs.  
  
She ran to an empty spot and sat done, saving it for them. She pulled off her jacket and laid it beside her. She grabbed her bag and put it in her lap and rummaged around in it and found her sunglasses and put them on.  
  
The other walked over loaded down with the beach umbrella, blanket, and some chairs. They set everything up and collapses on the blanket. Serena stood up and sat in one of the chairs and relaxed.  
  
Duo was teasing Wufei about something so Wufei got up and started chasing Duo all over the beach.  
  
A little while later Quatre and then Trowa got up, took off their shirts and walked towards the water.  
  
Serena and Heero the only ones left. Serena stretches out and worked on her tan. Soon she had fallen asleep.  
  
Heero watches her silently. She was so beautiful. He pulled his knees to his chest and rests his chin on his knees, just watching her.  
  
She moved slightly and scratched at her arm and Heero noticed she was getting a little red. He stood and walked to her.  
  
"Serena?" he touched her lightly to wake her. "Serena?" he moved her again.  
  
"Hmmmm.." she opened her eyes and her blue eyes met Heero's "Hee-chan?" she whispered. Heero licked his lips. "Serena I think you need to put your sunscreen on. You're getting red."  
  
"Oh!" she sat up and reached into her bag and pulled out the sunscreen. He rubbed it along her arms and legs and on her face then tried to get her back.  
  
"Ummm. I'm sorry to impose Hee-chan but can you get my back?"  
  
Heero blushed. "I guess." He took the bottle and put some in his hands and rubbed it together to make it warm. Serena moved and sat in front of him. She moved her hair over her shoulder and out of his way.  
  
Heero blushed more and had a little trouble breathing. He placed his hands on her back and rubbed it into her skin.  
  
Serena smiled and relaxed against him. Heero let his hands move up and down her exposed back. He reached over her and grabbed the bottle to put more in his hands. He didn't want to stop. He hands trailed lightly over her hand and slightly on her arms.  
  
Serena shivered even though it was warm out. What was this feeling? Emotions were supposed to be for the weak. She knew she was kind of emotional, but nothing like this that just snuck up on her.  
  
She licked her lips and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Heero quickly looked at her, he lowered his head slightly and inhaled her scent of lavender. He was about to go against everything he hand learned and succumb to his emotions when Duo called out to them.  
  
They both sighed at the same time. This was the second time Duo ruined something that could have started between them. The Fates were cruel. It was almost as if Duo was doing it on purpose.  
  
They quickly moved away from each other before the others came upon them. Serena rubbed in the sunscreen that was still on her. She smiled.  
  
She stood up and took off her sarong. Then she ran to the ocean and dived in and started doing laps. The other looked at each other and Trowa, Quatre, and Duo ran after her while Wufei and Heero stayed where they were.  
  
Serena smiled. This was what she was used to. The invigorating feeling of knowing she was strong and could brave the huge waves and preserver. She then went under water to swim.  
  
The three others were swimming some ways off as Serena was being pulled with the undertow but she was a good swimming and was fine.  
  
Heero looked on silently as did Wufei. Serena surfaced and waved to everyone then went on swimming.  
  
After a while Quatre and Duo left the water to sit in the vacant chairs. Trowa was still swimming around.  
  
Suddenly something griped at Serena's heart and she had trouble breathing and she slipped under water, unconscious.  
  
Heero, who was watching her shot up and bounded into the water not even bothering to pull off his shirt. Wufei followed behind him.  
  
Trowa watched as the two pilots jumped into the water and followed their gaze and realized that Serena was nowhere to be seen. He swam as fast as he could to go help.  
  
Trowa got there first and dived, but after several minutes couldn't find her. Soon Wufei and Heero got there and scouted the area.  
  
Quatre and Duo were standing at the water's edge watching, scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena's Mind ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked around. What was she doing on the beach? She was just swimming far from shore. She turned her head and saw a blue haired girl running up to her with three others behind her.  
  
"Serena! Come on, let's go swim." Said the girl. Who was she? And the others? The blue haired girl grabbed her arm. "Come on Serena. The water is fine."  
  
But I don't want to go into the water. I want to stay here and get a tan and scope out the guys."  
  
A black haired girl pushed her way forward. "What is wrong with you Serena? Do you always think about guys? There are more to things in life. Grow up!" she yelled. The others only nodded. "What are you talking about guys? You know Lita and Mina can be just as bad or even worse than me when it comes to guys. I just don't feel like swimming right now. I'm not feeling all to well. I have this funny feeling that something is wrong and its making me ill."  
  
The others disregarded her attempt to tell them she was sick and homed in on her accusation. "How can you accuse us of being low like you? We are nothing like you! Your weak and childish and useless!" yelled Mina.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "What is the matter with you guys? Why are you acting this way?" "For once Serena why don't you shut up?" asked Lita. "I think you guys need some help or something." "We aren't the ones who need help Serena. You are." Said the blue haired one. They all turned to leave but Serena reached forward and grabbed the black haired ones arm. She turned back to Serena. "Let go of me!" and she slapped Serena across the cheek.  
  
Serena stumbled back and collapsed on the ground. It turned out she really was sick and needed to go to the hospital. And a couple days later the battle began and the friends she thought she had turned against her and they were all ultimately killed in the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena shook her head slightly still not fully awake.  
  
Heero turned as he felt the vibration. He dived under the water and saw Serena's mass of hair flowing in the tide. He grabbed for her and held her tight as he surfaced with her. He breathed deeply and rushed Serena to shore.  
  
Wufei and Trowa followed quickly.  
  
Heero laid Serena down and started doing CPR on her. She spit up a lot of sea water and moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around, not really seeing the guys there. "Am I alive?" she whispered. Heero nodded. "Oh yes you are and thank goodness for that." He cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently. He then stood and walked to the car. He wanted to get her back to the mansion as soon as possible. What was up with her always having these black outs?  
  
The others packed everything up and made their way to the car and stored everything in the trunk.  
  
Serena sat in Heero's lap in the front seat because he wasn't about to relinquish her until he knew she was going to be all right.  
  
Serena laid her head on Heero's chest and thought about her dream or vision or whatever. She couldn't remember the names but she certainly could remember the words they said. She was not childish or useless. And she definitely was not weak. Was her dream even right? The person they were talking to didn't sound like her at all. If they had slapped her she would have beaten their asses. No it had to be wrong. But then why did it feel so familiar?  
  
She settled comfortably in Heero's lap and thought some more. If she ever saw those girls again she'd show them who was weak. Her blue eyes turned steely. No more showing your emotions. Stay in control. She would become like her hero Heero Yuy. She must.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
Heero looked down at her and gently moved her bangs away from her face. He saw the scratch the she received from that jerk in the park. If he ever saw them again there would be hell to pay. He then noticed some new scratches on her face, probably from the underwater shells and plants. The poor girl. She's been through so much in her life. He sighed and curled her close to his body.  
  
They arrived at the mansion a couple of minutes later and Heero put Serena up in her room to sleep off her ordeal.  
  
The pilots adjourned to the kitchen and sat there, no one feeling like eating at the moment. Duo sighed.  
  
"What is up with her? We all know that it had nothing to do with the current, she's a strong swimmer. So what was that all about?" asked Duo. The others just shrugged. "I have no idea." Whispered Quatre.  
  
They went quiet and all looked upwards and towards Serena's room where she was sleeping.  
  
A couple hours later the front door opened and Sammy appeared. He looked around. "Where is Serena?" he asked.  
  
"She's up stairs resting. So please leave her alone Sam." Said Heero. Sammy nodded and walked to the table, where Duo picked him up and placed him in his lap.  
  
They all stayed like that, thinking to themselves when it started to get dark and Sammy was stifling a yawn. Duo looked down at him. "Ok Sam, time for bed." Duo stood up and walked with Sammy to his room and tucked him in.  
  
He then left Sammy's room and went into his own yawning all the way.  
  
The other G-boys adjourned as well and went to their respective rooms to get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena tossed and turned in her bed. Her last vision haunting her. She was not weak or useless. She moan and shot up, her eyes wide open. She looked around her room and relaxed when she realized she was not lying on the ground at the beach or out in the open on charred land, dead.  
  
She ran her hand through her unbound hair, her body sweaty. She got up out of bed and walked to her own private balcony. "Such a beautiful night." She looked up at the moon. She felt connected to it in some way.  
  
She pulled on a robe and tip toed it out of her room and down the stairs, walking out the back door. She pulled the robe closer around her as the wind picked up.  
  
She had never really had a chance to wander around the garden as she really wanted to. Now was her chance. She walked around the garden aimlessly, inspecting all the different flowers.  
  
She came to the roses and was both drawn and repelled by them. Why was that?  
  
She stepped closer and touched one of the petals, so soft and velvety. Suddenly she felt as if she was shocked.  
  
She saw the rose, not as something to admire but something in which to fear. She saw it streak across the sky and hit at the ground with deadly accuracy.  
  
She gasped and steps back away from it. She heard a noise and turned her senses on alert.  
  
Heero walked out from behind some bushes. "Oh Hee-chan. It is only you." Heero nodded. " I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard you get up. I was in the kitchen." Serena nodded. "Well I'm fine."  
  
"That's nice to know but all the same I'm going to stay with you until you're back in your bed. I don't want you to collapses out here." He crossed his arms over his chest and was just standing there.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for about 4 years now. I think I have everything under control!"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow. "Is that so Serena? Just like this afternoon? I don't think so. You could have drowned."  
  
"Why do you care?!" she yelled. Heero opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again. "Why do I care?" he asked himself out loud. "I don't know." She answered.  
  
He looked up at her, his prussian eyes dark. "You say you aren't weak but then a strong person would ask for help if they really needed it and I have to say Serena, you need help."  
  
Her eyes flashed at him as she stalked to stand in front of him. "I don't need your help Heero!" she yelled. He grabbed her hands as she was about to pound on his chest, almost as if to beat it into him. "Says who?" he whispered.  
  
He caressed her hands softly in his own, as he looked into her blue eyes, so different from his own. "I do." She whispered back. "Hnn." Was all that he uttered before his lips made contact with hers.  
  
They both closed their eyes as they kissed. They simultaneously moved closer to each other as the kiss lengthened. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and Heero moved his hands to rest on her waist.  
  
Soon they had to come up for air and they gazed at one another, breathing heavily.  
  
Serena licked at her lips, she could taste Heero on them. She touched her lips gently as she stared at him while he was staring back. They were both speechless.  
  
At the same time they turned on each other and walked in different directions to go to their rooms in different wings of the house.  
  
Both their doors clicked shut, not to open again for the rest of the night for fear of running into each other. They both fell asleep thinking about the other, confused.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok That's it. I hope you like.  
  
Serena & Heero: 22  
  
Serena & Wufei: 6  
  
Serena & Trowa: 3  
  
Serena & Duo: 1  
  
Serena & Quatre: 1 


	19. Invitation

Chapter 18  
  
*******************  
  
Invitation  
  
*******************  
Serena awoke yawning. She let her eyes roam over the room. She couldn't believe what had happened last night in the garden. How was she going to be able to face Heero now?  
  
Serena slipped out of bed and walked to the mirror. She gazed at her flushed face and lifted her hand to touch the cool glass.  
  
What was the matter with her? What were all these emotions? She was supposed to be emotionless, strong.  
  
A tear slipped unchecked down her cheek as she thought about her father. "Damn him." She lightly hit the mirror and then went into the bathroom to shower.  
  
She came back out later wrapped in a towel. She then looked at the hideous school uniform. "Ugh."  
  
She glanced in her closet and smirked. Miss Relena Peacecraft was going to get a shock to her system.  
  
She took out a dress and put it on. She made herself up, grabbed her bag, and was about to open the door when there was a knock.  
  
Serena opened the door and smiled at the look on Duo's face. She passed him in the hallway and went downstairs. The scent of lavender trailing behind her.  
  
Duo drooled as he stumbled after her and almost fell down the stairs.  
  
Serena stepped into the living room and all the guys even Sammy were staring at her.  
  
She was standing there in a short, low cut black dress that clung to her every curve. Black high heeled boots that came to just under her knees. A silver arm bracelet and sparkles in her hair and on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid and lying across her shoulder and down her chest.  
  
She smiled at their expressions.  
  
Quatre tried to say something but couldn't seem to talk. The other pilots were just staring.  
  
"Sere? Wow, look at you." Said Sammy. Serena grinned at her brother.  
  
Sammy walked over and hugged her. "I missed you Sere." "Aww. I missed you as well tiger, but we better go before we're all late to school."  
  
Sammy nodded and went to get his bag and lunch.  
  
"Serena, you're really going to go to school wearing that?" asked Quatre.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes I am and watch Miss Priss Bitch try and stop me." She winked and walked out the door.  
  
The pilots just gapped after her. "Woah." Was all Duo could utter.  
  
The guys, including Sammy followed Serena to Sammy's school. When they got there, there were cat calls and whistles from the dads dropping off their own kids. Serena glared at them, her eyes steely.  
  
She bent over and kissed Sammy on the cheek. "I love you. If I'm not here, Rashid will be ok?" Sammy nodded and skipped in the door.  
  
Serena smiled and hooked her arms in Trowa's and Quatre's arms and walked between them to school.  
  
When they arrived at school everyone stared at Serena's attire. Serena returned the stares with glares. She pulled Quatre and Trowa closer and tilted her head back, her nose in the air. Trowa and Quatre were just pulled along with the other pilots walking behind them.  
  
They entered the school and received more stares. Serena growled low in her throat. "Brainwashed buzzards. They know damn well that everyone hates the uniform, yet they censor me for dressing as I please. Well forget them all." She whispered.  
  
Just then Relena sauntered up to them. Her eyes widened as she saw what Serena was wearing. "Excuse me. umm. Miss Tsukino, but that is not the appropriate attire for the school. I'll have to ask you to leave until you can dress like the rest of us." Relena sneaked a peek at Heero and smiled. "Hi Heero." Heero remained silent as the other guys inhaled sharply and waited for Serena's response.  
  
Serena calmed herself before she spoke. "Excuse me. ummmmmm. Miss Peacecraft but I'm not going anywhere. I came like this and I will stay like this. I don't care if this is your school. I'll dress as I please. Besides everyone knows that your uniforms suck." Serena smirked, as Relena looked horrified. "Besides, I like to stand out. Not look like the rest of you. All of you.' And Serena eyed the crowd that was gathering to see someone actually talking back to the school founder.  
  
"Come along guys. We don't want to be late." And Serena pulled Quatre and Trowa along with her.  
  
"Wait." Relena walked after them and stopped in front of Heero. "I wanted to invite you to a ball I am hosting this Saturday. Its old fashioned. No new styles, but that of the past. What do you say Heero, will you attend?" Heero just looked at her, not saying anything.  
  
Relena got nervous. "Ummm.. your friends are invited as well." She said. Heero raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the others and Serena replied with a nod.  
  
"We'll see you there." Said Serena. Relena turned to Serena. "Who said I invited you?"  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she dropped the pilot's hands and stalked to Relena. "Well you did say Heero's friends. And I am his friend." "Says who?" Relena countered.  
  
Serena turned to Heero. "I'm your friend aren't I Heero?" and Serena fluttered her lashes. Heero's eyes widened, but he settled down. "Yes." Serena turned back to the other girl and smirked. "See? I'm Heero's very best friend and where he goes I go. Besides if I don't go then they don't go. Got that?" as Serena talked her voice turned cold and unfeeling. She walked to Relena and leaned close. "Cross me girl and I will make your life a living hell. And make no mistake I can make that happen and count on never seeing Heero again."  
  
Relena stepped back and nodded. "Of course. I'll. see you there."  
  
Serena nodded, walked to Heero and wrapped her arms around him and led him down the hall to their first class. The pilots all glared at the attention Serena was giving Heero but stayed silent. Not even giving Relena a second thought.  
  
Relena stared after them, scared but mad as hell. Who is that girl and who does she think she is? Relena sniffed and turned on her heels to teach her first lecture of the day, remembering that she had Serena, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei in her second class of the day.  
  
First class went by rather quickly. Neither Serena or Heero got a detention.  
  
They split up after the class, Duo and Trowa heading in one direction and the rest in another.  
  
The walked into the big lecture hall and sat near the middle and sat close together. Immediately Serena and Wufei started talking together in Chinese quietly.  
  
Relena walked in and saw them talking and laughing with each other and got even madder. She sat down and started talking about pacifism again.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and started to imitate Relena quietly to her friends. They quietly laughed. Soon others in the class turned to them and totally forgot about Relena's talks of peace.  
  
Relena slammed her book on the table. "That is enough!" Everyone turned to her. Serena them started acting like she was Relena talking to an audience that wasn't listening. The class erupted with laughter.  
  
Wufei looked over at saw the expression on Relena's face. "Um. Serena, although I enjoy this I think you should stop." Serena looked over and laughed at the red faced Relena then went silent.  
  
"Have you something to add to the discussion?" Serena just waved her hand. "Nah. you got my views the first day I was in class. I have nothing further to say to this stupid issue. Please. continue."  
  
Relena huffed and went back to talking. The class settling down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The third class of the day was one of her favorites. Serena loved to cook and loved to eat.  
  
Today they were making chicken stir-fry. This time she worked with Duo and Trowa and their dish came out perfect with no help from the guys what so ever.  
  
The teacher walked over and smiled. "Excellent work you three. Please keep it up. I look forward to see what else you guys can come up with." And she walked off.  
  
Serena was very pleased. "Yea, Serena good job." Said Duo. Trowa nodded his agreement. "Thanks guys." They cleaned up and waited for class to end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The fourth class of the day was gym. Serena shared it with all the guys. She was in powder blue shorts and a white shirt, her hair still in the braid.  
  
Today they were playing football outside. Serena was all revved up to play. "I can't wait. I need to get rid of some of this energy."  
  
A boy who over heard her smirked. "I know a more fun way to get rid of your energy baby." And he made a rude motion with his body.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. The guys were about to walk to him, but Serena got there first and punched him in the nose. "Oh God, my nose!" "That's what you get for being so rude to girls. Maybe next time you'll think before you say something, if that's possible." She then stalked to the guys and crossed her arms over her chest. "Boys."  
  
The looked at her and raised their eyebrows. She blushed. "Well not you guys."  
  
They then all moved outside to start the game. Most of the other girls were off to the side, choosing to do gymnastics instead of football. Serena sneered at them. The floozies. She then turned back to the guys would were playing. "Lets get started!"  
  
One guy laughed. "Why don't you go and do some gymnastics with the other girls. This is a big boy's sport, no time outs and no wimps."  
  
" Oh? Were you referring to yourself because what I see before me constitutes as a huge wuss." Said Serena.  
  
The guy's eyes widened. "Why you little." "Ok break it up you two and just play the game." Said the teacher.  
  
"Gladly." Said Serena.  
  
The pilots, Serena, and some other guys were on one team. The two guys that messed with Serena and the rest were on another.  
  
"Ready, set, hike, hike, hike." Duo passed the ball to Wufei who was up field. The other team was closing in fast.  
  
"Here, I'm open!" yelled Serena. Wufei passed the ball to her as he was tackled. Serena ran with the ball but the guy with the bloody nose stood in her path.  
  
"You'll pay for that babe." He said. Serena growled. "No one calls me babe!" and she felt her energy level double as she pushed into the guy and he fell to the ground as she easily jumped over him for a touchdown.  
  
"Yes!" and Serena spiked the ball and did a little dance.  
  
That was pretty much how the rest of the game went. The opposing team was battered and bruised while all the others were only sore.  
  
Serena sashayed off the field. "Next time watch what you say boys." She winked at them and walked back inside with her friends.  
  
They chanced and met outside the locker rooms. "That was a great game Serena." Said Quatre. The others nodded. "A nice challenge." Said Wufei.  
  
Serena smiled as they all headed to math together. Today they were working on matrixes. Serena sat back. She knew all this stuff. Why did she even bother to come to class?  
  
The class went by kind of slow but they finally got let out for the day.  
  
Serena squealed. "Yes. No more school until tomorrow." She ran out of the school with the others trailing behind.  
  
"Yea, so now what?" asked Duo. Serena stopped to think for a minute. "How about we shop for what we're going to wear on Saturday?" suggested Serena. They all groaned. "Come on guys. Tell me you have something to wear to it at home and then I'll just go by myself.  
  
They all sighed. They knew they had nothing of the sort at home to wear. They wandered along, in no real hurry to get to the mall to shop.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Serena seems to have developed a short temper. But she sure can kick some ass.  
  
Serena & Heero: 22  
  
Serena & Wufei: 8  
  
Serena & Trowa: 3  
  
Serena & Duo: 1  
  
Serena & Quatre: 1 


	20. Shopping

Chapter 19  
  
*******************  
  
Shopping  
  
*******************  
  
They all walked down the street towards the city mall. Serena was leading and Heero was taking up the rear. "This will be so much fun!" The others, even Quatre groaned. "Come one guys. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Yeah right." Duo muttered. Serena glared at him. "Shut up D-chan." Duo gulped and slowed down to get farther away from her. Serena smirked and walked faster.  
  
The mall rose up in front of them on the right. It was huge. "Whoa." Muttered Duo. "We could get lost in there." Quatre said.  
  
"Let's go." Squealed Serena as she ran into the front door. They pilots followed more sedately.  
  
When they finally caught up to Serena, she was in front of the mall directory, looking for a place to buy fancy, yet old-fashioned clothes.  
  
"Hmmm. let me see. Here is one. Sylver Towers. It's on the third floor." She walked to the elevator and waited for her friends. They reluctantly entered after her and she pushed the button for the third floor.  
  
When the elevator pinged and the doors slid open Serena bounced out and looked around.  
  
Heero looked around as well. Quatre was right. They could get lost in here. The place was bustling with teens and parents with kids. He was already exhausted. He sighed and followed the others as Serena was looking for the store they wanted.  
  
"Ah ha!" yelled Serena as she stopped right in front of the store and the G- boys rammed into her back. "Oomph."  
  
"Here it is." And she walked into the store like a girl on a mission.  
  
The pilots followed behind her reluctantly.  
  
They searched through all the clothes for something just right. They had all gotten and paid for their purchases.  
  
All of them carried their bags as they walked around the mall. "Why don't we get something to eat?" asked Serena. "Yeah!" yelled Duo and raced towards the food court.  
  
Duo got there first and reserved them all a table. Serena placed her bag on the table as did the others. "Watch over our stuff ok D-chan? I'll get you your food. Duo thought for a minute. "Why don't we just get 2 large pizzas and some breadsticks?" suggested Duo.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up and she squealed. "That's a great idea. You're the best D- chan!" and she went off to place the order. The other pilots glared at Duo without his knowledge because he was basking in the glow of Serena's praise.  
  
Serena came back a couple minutes later. " I need someone to come and help bring the food back. Two people in fact. Who wants to help?"  
  
Trowa stepped forward, as did Heero. Serena nodded and they went to get the food.  
  
The three of them returned with the food. Trowa and Heero were carrying the pizzas and Serena with the basket of breadsticks. They set it on the table and sat down. Serena in between Quatre and Heero. Serena and Duo dug into the food as if they were starved.  
  
Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Trowa stared at them. Quatre laughed as he took a piece of the pizza and started eating. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa just shrugged and ate as well.  
  
"So everyone is happy with they're choices?" asked Serena. Duo and Quatre nodded. Wufei just frowned. "I do not want to go out in that get up." Serena glared at him. "As my slave I command you Fei-chan." Wufei glared back and sunk into his seat like a child. He muttered something in Chinese, knowing that she would be able to understand him.  
  
Serena jerked her head up and stared at him, her eyes glittering. She looked down at her plate and her eyes zeroed in on the breadstick. Very casually she picked it up and dipped it into the marinara sauce and ever so skillfully, flicked it at him.  
  
Wufei's black eyes were wide as a big glob of marinara sauce hit him right between the eyes. Serena tried to hold back her laughter. The others all stared.  
  
Wufei slowly reached up and wiped the sauce off of him. He smirked at Serena. "Do you have a death wish woman?" asked Wufei softly. Serena shook her head.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you run!" he stood up grabbed the bowl that held the sauce and hurled it at her and it hit her in the back of the head as she was running away. Serena squealed and ran faster with Wufei right behind her.  
  
The others sighed. Quatre went to get their food boxed while the others picked up the bags and followed Serena and Wufei out of the mall and down the street and back to the mansion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena and Wufei made a sidetracked to the park and lost the other guys. "You woman are going to pay!" yelled Wufei as he gained up to her. "Nah..." was his only reply. She hide in the trees and grew quiet.  
  
Wufei looked around for her. "Come out girl and fight." She peered out at him and smiled. She jumped out and pounced on him and made him fall to the ground.  
  
They rolled down a hill and into a small thatch of woods in the middle of the park. Serena moved away from him, picked up a handful of dirt and chucked it at him and laughed as she ran. He growled and shook the dirt out of his hair.  
  
They hid in the bushes and waited for the other to make themselves known. Serena peeked her head out first and was immediately hit by a dirt clod. She yelled and ran away.  
  
They fought a dirt clod war until it was late at night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They quietly walked into the mansion covered from head to toe in dirt. Serena stifled a giggle as they head up to their rooms in different directions. She stopped and turned to Wufei. "I had a really great time. Thanks." Wufei just nodded and went into his room. He closed the door and leaned up against it. "What am I doing?"  
  
Serena went into her own room and washed and put on a peach colored nightgown and robe. She sat in front of the vanity in her room and brushed her hair and thought of the fun she had in the park.  
  
She sighed and she set the brush down and her stomach rumbled. Serena laughed and put on her slippers and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the left over pizza. She pulled out two slices and popped them into the microwave. She sat down with some ice tea and waited for it to heat up.  
  
She turned her head when she saw the back door open slowly. Her eyes narrowed and she became alert.  
  
Heero stepped into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. Serena settled down and the microwave beeped. Heero jerked his head up and looked at Serena. "Hello." He said. Serena nodded her head and went back to the microwave and got out the pizza. She put it down quickly and waved her hands.  
  
"Hot?" asked Heero. "Yeah." She sat down then looked up at him. "Hey, You want some?" she asked him. Heero started to shake his head but then decided against it. "Ok." He sat down at the table and Serena slid her chair closer to him and he grabbed a piece of pizza, as did Serena.  
  
They ate in silence for a while.  
  
"So what were you doing outside?" asked Serena. Heero finished swallowing the bite of pizza in his mouth before answering. " I couldn't sleep and I just went for a walk and wanted to see .." he trailed off and chanced a glance at Serena.  
  
She looked back at him. "You wanted to see what Hee-chan?" Heero just shook his head and took another bite of pizza. Serena thought back to last night and blushed. She quickly finished her pizza and cleaned up. "Well, I'm tired Hee-chan. I think I'll go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." And she made a quick escape.  
  
Heero finished his own food as she stared at the door Serena disappeared through. "I wanted to see.. You." He whispered as he too cleaned up and went to his room.  
  
Later after he washed and changed, he was laying on his bed, thinking. He had his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. He turned over on his side and gazed up at the moon, which so reminded him of Serena's eyes.  
  
He fell asleep thinking of Serena and gazing at the moon.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok Here is chapter 19. Sorry it took so long but I didn't feel like writing but I knew I couldn't stay away long cuz I had ppl waiting for my stuff so ... here it is! I hope you like. Review. 


	21. The Ball

Chapter 20

The Ball

The days quickly passed and it was now Saturday, the day of the ball. It wasn't time to get ready yet so they were all just lounging around, eating.

Serena popped a pretzel in her mouth and ate it. She looked around at the other guys sitting around the room.

Sammy was coloring on the floor by Serena, to engrossed in his artwork to notice anyone else.

Wufei was sitting back in the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Duo was sitting in a chair in the corner playing with his hair.

Quatre was sitting quietly with his hands in his lap.

Trowa was staring at nothing, quiet as always.

And Heero was glaring at nothing, quiet as always.

Serena blinked and narrowed her eyes; suddenly getting a flash of a dark haired guy that was just watching the TV without paying her any attention, even though she was doing her best. She suddenly became very angry. "That is enough! It's too quiet in here!" she jumped up and went out into the gardens. "I think the flowers would be better company then you guys. Boys!" and the door slammed behind her.

The boys were all startled out of their silence.

Sammy dropped his crayon and looked up at the door.

Wufei opened his eyes and sat up straight, his arms at his side.

Duo stopped playing with his braid and looked at the door.

Quatre shifted and looked at the door, his arms at his side as well.

Trowa turned and stared at the door.

And Heero turned and glared at the door.

"Girls." They all muttered.

Sammy sat up. "What is with her?" Duo shook his head. "Is it her time of the month?" The guys all turned to him, their eyes wide. Quatre was blushing a bright red.

Sammy looked at them all. "What does Duo mean? What time of the month?" Heero, Wufei, and Trowa turned to him, speechless.

"Well.Ummm. Just wait until you are older boy." Said Wufei. Sammy pouted and went back to coloring.

Heero sighed and got up. He made his way over to the door and went through it. Following Serena. Wufei's eyes widened and he walked after Heero. Trowa soon got up and trailed behind them. Quatre got up as well.

Duo looked around and realized they had left him. "Hey! Wait for me."

Sammy looked after them and shook his head. "Humph. They got it bad." And he went back to coloring.

Serena was sitting by a fountain, staring up at the sun. She heard a rustling and turned her head, alert.

They G-boys stepped out into the clearing and stood before her. Quatre stepped forward. "We are very sorry if we upset you Serena." She turned to look at the other guys and they nodded their agreement.

Serena sniffed. "No, its ok you guys. I don't know what came over me." She whispered.

Duo was about to open his mouth when Trowa reached up and clamped his hand over his mouth. "Its ok Serena." Said Trowa.

Serena smiled and stood up. "You guys are the best." And she walked to them and gave them all a hug.

Duo smiled stupidly until Wufei nudged him slightly. He straightened up and they all went back into the house.

Sammy looked up from the couch. He was done coloring. Serena sat beside him and put him in her lap. Sammy smiled up at her and held up his picture. Serena took it gently from his small hands and gazed at it in wonder. It was a pretty good drawing for a seven year old. Tears came to Serena's eyes and she looked down at her brother.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly. Serena hugged him tightly. "Of course I do. It's wonderful." She sniffed and placed Sammy next to her. She stared at the picture again. Serena blinked as another vision consumed her.

...Vision ...

Serena looked around as saw that she was on a street corner in a place she didn't recognize. She lifted her hand and saw several pieces of papers and shifted through them.

They were drawings of a guy and a girl, and the girl looked just like her. Some of the pictures the two people were in dressy clothing. Some are when they were in strange outfits.

Serena blinked and looked up just in time to see a guy walking towards her. He looked just like the guy in the drawings. She felt herself walking towards him and talking about the past and destiny.

What is the matter with me? Who is this guy? I keep seeing him in my dreams or visions or whatever you want to call them.

The guy just stared at her. "Sure whatever Serena. I think you need a shrink because you have a serious problem. I would never end up with you, who cares what destiny says." He took the drawing and tore them up and threw them into the wind.

Serena gasped and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Why do I feel so cheated and so alone? She collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

...End Vision ...

Serena jerked slightly and lifted her head up and looked around the room. "Excuse me." She muttered and fled the room and went to her own.

The papers she was holding floated to the ground and Heero picked them up. It was a picture of Serena and Sammy in dressy clothes with the pilots surrounding them in dressy clothes as well. They all looked happy and content.

Heero blinked and sat back down on the couch next to Wufei and Quatre. They both gazed at the picture. "Wow." Said Quatre. Wufei nodded.

"Let me see!" yelled Duo and he bounded over and snatched the picture away from Heero. "Woah." Trowa sauntered over and gazed at it as well. "Nice."

They all turned to Sammy, who was looking after his sister tears in his eyes. "Did she hate it?" he whimpered.

Duo walked over and hugged Sammy. "She loved it kiddo. Don't worry." Sammy nodded.

Minutes later they all dispersed to their rooms to get ready. Sammy went off with Rashid to play.

The others met at the front door. The guys all stared at Serena, speechless. "You look wonderful Serena." Said Quatre. Serena blushed. "Thank you Q-chan"

He opened the door and let Serena out first and she gasped. There, waiting for them, was a black stretch limo. Serena squealed. "Wow! A limo. I never rode in one before."

"Is that right? Well this should be a treat." Said Quatre. Serena nodded and they all made their way to the limo. Trowa slid in first then Serena, Quatre and Wufei slid in behind him. Heero and Duo sat opposite them.

The limo started off down the driveway and made it's way to the Peacecraft mansion. Serena squealed. "I'm so excited. This is my first ball as well."

The pilots all looked at her. "Really? Well you didn't miss much. It can be so boring." Said Duo. Quatre glared at Duo then turned back to Serena. "Balls can be very lovely and entertaining."

Serena nodded and sat back, closing her eyes. While she was resting the guys were all admiring her.

Trowa. Such beauty.

Duo. What light.

Wufei. She has much strength.

Quatre. She contains such an amount of loveliness.

Heero. ... He shakes his head, just thoughtless. I cannot utter a word, nor thought that could speak of all that she is and contains. It is impossible.

The limo finally pulled up to the Peacecraft mansion. They all got out and Serena stared at it. "Wow Quatre. It is even bigger than yours." She said

"Yeah, but they only have one mansion. Quatre has mansions scattered all over the world and space." Commented Duo.

Serena turned to Quatre in surprise. "You do?" she asked. Quatre nodded. "Indeed." Serena squealed. "I want to see them all some day." "It would be my pleasure to escort you to my mansions Serena."

Serena grabbed Duo's hand and grabbed the skirt of her dress with her other hand. They all made their way up the long marble steps.

Serena looked around in wonder. "It's so nice."

Duo made a sound beside her. "The house may be nice but not the people who live inside it." She turned to him. "What do you mean D-chan? I know Relena is a bitch but who else?"

They arrived at the door, which was wide open in welcome of the guests. There was a butler to one side taking coats. On the other side there was Relena, looking quite stunning in a reddish black shimmering gown with pearls decorating it and pearl earrings and necklace. Beside her was a tall man with waist length white hair, wearing an old fashioned black formal wear.

Duo tipped his head towards the man. "That's Zechs, Relena's older brother. He's trouble so stay away from him." He whispered. Serena nodded, eyes wide.

The passed through the door and the butler took their coats to hang up.

Relena stepped forward. "Hey Heero!" Heero winced, as did the rest of them, even Zechs and the butler. She latched herself onto Heero's arm and squeezed it tightly and smiled up at him.

Serena stood to the side, glaring at her. Zechs stood off to the side, inspecting the new arrivals. He briefly nodded to Heero and the pilots but his gaze stopped when it landed on Serena. He raised an eyebrow. Who might this young woman be? He walked over to her and bowed before her.

Serena pulled her eyes away from Heero and Relena to see that guy that Duo warned her about. She narrowed her eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

Zechs remained calm as he righted himself and looks down at her upturned face. He was slightly taken aback. No one ever talked to him like that. Well, except for the Gundam Pilots, but they were the exception.

He raised his eyebrow again. " I was just wondering who this lovely young lady was." As he said that he gently took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Serena's eyes narrowed more. Who was this guy? She jerked her hand away. "What business is it of yours?"

Wow this girl was feisty, thought Zechs. "All I want miss is a name."

Just then Duo and Quatre walked up to them. They both glared at Zechs. "Come along Serena. They are about to announce our arrival in the main ballroom. Just like in the old time." Said Duo and they pulled her off quickly.

Zechs smirked as they walked off. So her name is Serena. He then walked in a different direction to go to the balcony above the ballroom floor.

"Now entering The Lady Serena! She is being escorted by Sirs Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei!" yelled the announcer as the crowd turned towards them.

Serena glided down the stairs, wearing a silver colored gown with rose- colored gems criss crossing over her dress. The dress is low cut and high waisted, sleeveless and the back is criss-crossed as well. Her hair is a mass of curls and braids piled onto her head and trailing down her back in a cascade of molten gold. She has a silver adornment that wraps around her forehead and a ruby falling from it to rest just above and in between her eyes. Her hand, encased in white gloves holds onto the banister as she descends. Her feet are also encased in white dancing slippers. Her cheeks are speckled with silver and rose- colored sparkles.

She stopped suddenly and looked up, not really seeing the ballroom before her, but one from the past. She saw herself walking down this silver marble staircase, wearing this funny looking white gown and her hair up in her old hairstyle. The one with the meatballs. "Now presenting Sereni.."

Serena jerked and her eyes widened. That couldn't have been her. They were saying something longer than her name. But it sure did look like her, even the hairstyle. She started walking down the stairs again and onto the ballroom floor.

The whole room went silent.

From above Zechs was watching, intrigued. He smiled. I must learn more about her, he thought.

The pilots all came down wearing the same type of clothes but in different colors and a different symbol on their breast pocket and all are wearing black shoes.

Wufei walked down his suit was colored gold with a red griffin on the breast pocket.

Trowa's was green and white, with a silver snake on it.

Quatre's was silver and blue with a white tiger, tinged blue on the pocket.

Duo is wearing black and white with a black panther on the pocket.

And lastly, Heero is wearing green and black with a dragon on the breast pocket.

They all stepped down onto the ballroom floor and surround Serena in a picture perfect pose. Serena smiles up at them as some reporters take pictures.

They all headed over to their reserved table and sit down. They start talking until the food was placed before them.

Duo dug into his food, but surprisingly Serena restrained herself and at her food at a normal rate with the rest of them.

"This place is amazing. Do you think after we are done we could check out the garden?" Serena asked. Quatre smiled. " I do not see why not." She smiled back. "Great!"

She finished her food as fast as possible while still being lady like. She stood up and made her way to the back of the mansion to the french doors and walked through them.

From up on the balcony Zechs watched as Serena slipped through the french doors and out into the night. He smirked. I have you now. He made his way down the stairs and out a different set of doors. He didn't want to alert the Gundam Pilots.

The G-boys looked at each other, finished their foods and went after her.

Serena was deep in the gardens in a hedge maze, wandering around. She fingered the flowers as she tried to find a way out.

Zechs knew the maze by heart. Now if he only knew exactly where she was in the maze. He walked around some more.

The pilots split up in different directions to find her faster. "I thought I saw Zechs out here. I do not want her alone with him." Said Wufei. The others agreed and they went off looking for Serena.

Duo walked around and passed by a bush, he came up short and backtracked. He smiled. "Perfect."

Heero looked all around. Where was that girl?

Serena was still trying to get out of the maze. "I think I'm lost." She glided forward and came to a fountain in the middle of this mosaic-tiled design on the ground with a bench cattycornered in all four corners. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Serena jerked and turned slightly to see Zechs standing off to the side of her. She stepped back. "What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

Zechs laughed. "I live here. And I thank you for the compliment. I designed this garden myself." He commented.

Serena's crystal blue eyes widened. "You did? Well, its very nice." He nodded. "Thank you."

Serena looked around. "Now, how do I get out of here?" Zechs swept his hand in the direction of the exit.

Serena lifted her skirts and walked down the pathway with Zechs following behind her.

Trowa was still searching. He turned his head when he though he heard Serena's voice and he walked in that direction. He stopped momentarily when something caught his eye. He smiled. "Lovely." And he went on his way, something in his hand.

Serena walked out of the maze and was in the regular garden now. "Thank you." She mumbled to Zechs. He just smiled. "You are welcome. Now come. It is getting cold and you will catch a chill."

Serena just shrugged and walked into the mansion and back to her table. She glanced around. Where were the guys?

Zechs passed by her and gently flicked at her hair. "I shall keep an eye on you. You could be dangerous." And he started to walk away.

She glared at him, her blue eyes blazing. "You have no idea." Then she turned her back on him.

He just laughed. I'm sure, he thought to himself and disappeared back to the balcony.

Just then the guys breezed through the door. Serena looked up at them. "Hey guys. Where have you been?" Quatre blushed. "Just admiring the flowers." Serena raised an eyebrow as she looked at Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. She didn't think they would admire the flowers as she and Quatre and even Duo would.

They just nodded in agreement so Serena just shrugged and turned to look at the couples dancing and sighed.

Quatre looked between Serena and the dancers and smiles. He offers her his hand, which had a flower, love-in-a-mist. A blue flower the color of his eyes. "A dance?" he asks her. Serena looked up to him, her eyes wide. "Thank you and I would honored." She placed the flower on the table and took Quatre's hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

The pilots looked at them, frowning. They all fingered something in their hand under the table.

Serena placed her arms around Quatre's neck and danced with him. She smiles up at him and he grins back. They danced for two songs before they walked back to the table. Quatre sat down and relaxed. Serena was about to sit down as well but Duo grabbed her hand and presented her with a flower as well. It was a violet color and named browallia, or amethyst flower. The color of his eyes.

He smiled at you and she smiled back. She gently took the flower and placed it with the other one. Duo led her to the floor and they danced happily. They twirled around the room, dancing freely.

After a while they stopped and returned to the table where Trowa promptly gave her a flower. A marigold.

Serena smiled, as she smelled the flower. She gently set it aside with the other and took Trowa's hand and led him onto the dance floor where the danced rather well together.

Wufei narrowed his eyes as he stood up and walked to them dancing. The other pilots watched as Wufei asked to cut in and Trowa bowed and returned to the table to watch on as well.

Wufei presented Serena with a flower called the Musk Mallow, a red flower native to Asia, where he is from. He was shocked to see it in the gardens and he had to pick it.

He told this to Serena and she squealed in utter delight. "I shall cherish it always Fei-chan." She whispered. She didn't know what to do with the flower so Wufei gently stuck it in her hair as it went with her gown. Serena nodded her approval as they danced around the room.

Heero watched with unknown feelings swirling around inside him. He stood up and was about to interrupt their dance when suddenly out of nowhere Zechs appears and cuts in on Wufei.

All the pilots glared at him. What right did he have to dance with Serena?

Suddenly Relena appears before Heero and grabs his hand. "Come and dance with me." and she drags him onto the dance floor. She tightly wraps her arms around his waist and dances, with no help from Heero.

Serena gasped as Zechs took her hands and danced her around. She glared up at him. "What do you think you are doing?" She looked around and saw Relena dancing with Heero and she glared at her. The bitch. She turned back to Zechs when he started to talk again. Both brother and sister were annoying.

Zechs smirked. "I am dancing Milady." "Well unhand me this instant!" she tried to jerk her hands away but to no avail.

"I think not. I find you very interesting and I want to learn all about you. Besides with the people you hang out with you could be a danger to the community." He whispered.

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Unhand me now!" with a burst of strength she pulled away from Zechs and fled the room and disappeared around a corner.

Zechs was utterly speechless. Who in the world was this girl?

Heero turned to see Serena storm away and when he did so Relena caught sight of a flower in Heero's hand. She squealed. "Oh for me?" and she snatched it out of his hand. Heero's gaze flew back to Relena and he gave her one of his death glares. He snatched the flower back from her. "No! It is not for you." He then left her standing in the middle of the dance floor while he went after Serena.

The G-boys all looked at each other. Now what had happened? The others were about to follow but thought better of it. They remained silent and worried about Serena.

Relena watched him chase after Serena and she frowned. Who did that girl think she is? Stealing her precious Heero from her. She stormed off and disappeared.

Serena finally stopped on a balcony on the other side of the mansion. She looked up at the sky and admired the moon. She inhaled deeply and suddenly felt mush calmer and at peace.

Heero watched her quietly. He stepped up behind her, reached around and held up a perfect red rose in front of her face. She whirled on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Oh Heero."

Heero wrapped his own arms around her waist and started to dance with her.

"What is up with Zechs? He said that with the people I hang out with I could be a danger to the community. What did he mean by that?" she looked up at him.

Heero jerked to a stop and looked back down at her. What did Zechs think he was doing? He had to know Serena knew nothing about them being pilots. Now he remembered why he didn't like him in the first place.

His attention went back to Serena who was still staring up at him. "I don't know." And he started to dance with her again.

Serena just sighed and placed her head on Heero's chest and danced with him. She then inhaled sharply and looked up at him, her eyes wide. Heero frowned at her look. "Serena? What's wrong?" but she didn't answer.

Vision

Serena found herself dancing, but not with Heero. She looked up and it was that guy again. The one with the black hair and blue eyes. But he was different. He wore black armor and his arms were around her possessively and she didn't seem to mind all the much. But there was something at the back of her mind telling her to be weary of him. He then looked down at her with a glint in his eye. "Serenity, you will be mine! Along with the whole universe." He whispered menacingly. The last thing she saw before she was ripped from her dream was the sight of the earth hanging in the sky.

End Vision

Heero shook her again and Serena moaned. He let out a sigh of relief. Serena blinked at tried to get her bearings. She clutched him tightly. "What happened?"

"You blanked out there for a minute. Are you ok?" She nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused. Let's get back to the others."

Heero agreed and they walked slowly back to the ballroom and sat down at their table. Serena relaxed in her seat while Heero told the others what had happened.

They all turned to her. "You sure you're ok?" asked Quatre. Serena smiled. "Yes, just a little tired."

"Maybe we should go then." Said Trowa. "Yeah, maybe we should." Replied Serena.

They all stood to go. Quatre grabbed Serena's flowers and they made their way to the door. Before they could leave Zechs and Relena were standing before them.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Zechs. Heero glared at him, as did the other pilots. "Step aside Zechs." Said Wufei.

Serena was breathing heavily as she remained silent. She clutched the rose Heero gave her tightly in her hand. She could barely stand up on her own. Heero tightened his arm around her. "Serena is tired so we are going home." He said. Relena saw his arm around Serena and her teeth clenched. She glanced down and saw that Serena was holding the rose that was supposed to be hers. She forced a smile. "Well you don't have to leave Heero. I'm sure one of our drivers wouldn't mind driving her home." She said sweetly.

Heero glared at her. "No we are going to take Serena home ourselves so move aside." "What if I don't want her to leave?" stated Zechs.

Serena had had enough. She stood up straight without the help of Heero and glared at brother and sister. "I do not want to stay here any longer. I wish to rest. So move out of our way before I have to act violently." She said in a regal voice. Her eyes steely.

Zechs eyed her shrewdly. This girl was a mystery.

Relena just humphed. There was nothing this girl could do to her. She was Relena Peacecraft.

Zechs conceded. He stepped aside to allow them to leave. Relena stared up at her brother in shock. "But brother." She whined. "Shush Relena. Let them leave." And he walked away.

Relena stomped her foot and pouted before she too, disappeared.

Serena sighed and again, leaned on Heero as he led her out of the mansion and into the limo to take them home.

Both Zechs and Relena watched the limo disappear from different locations in their mansion.

The arrived back at Quatre's and quickly went inside.

The pilots all looked at Serena. "So what was it about this time?" asked Duo. Serena collapsed into a chair. "I was at a ball and dancing with that guy again. The one where his name starts with a D. But he was different somehow. He wore this black armor and he just felt different. Anyway we were dancing and he said that he would have me and the entire universe and he called me a name that sounded like Serena but different. And before I left the vision I could see the earth in the sky, not the moon. It really freaked me out."

Their eyes widened. "The earth?" they said. She just nodded. She then got up and went upstairs. "I want to check up on Sammy then go to bed."

"Goodnight Serena." They all said at once. She disappeared down the hall and into Sammy's room. She smiled down on him and kissed his cheek.

She quietly left his room and went to her own and closed the door.

The pilots all sat around the living room. "These visions seem to come to her closer and closer together. What does this mean?" asked Duo.

"I don't know." Replied Quatre.

"Why don't we sleep on it?" commented Trowa.

"I am tired." Stated Wufei and he got up and made his way to his room. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo followed suit and went upstairs.

Heero just sat there. What was wrong with Serena? He sighed as he too, went to his room and shut the door. He would work this all out in the morning.

Ok people that's it. I finally got done! Woohoooo.. I hope you guys like it. Please review. bye


	22. Riding With the Horses

Chapter 21  
  
*******************  
  
Riding With the Horses  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning they all gathered around the kitchen table. Sammy was sitting in Serena's lap and she was playing with his hair lazily.  
  
Sammy looked around as almost everyone yawned tiredly. "What is with you guys? It's a nice Sunday morning. Why don't we do something?"  
  
Duo looked up. "We're tired. We came in late last night." And he yawned again.  
  
Sammy pouted. "But I'm bored." He whined. Serena looked down at her brother. "Maybe later we can do something. Right now why don't you color?"  
  
Sammy sighed as she slid off of his sister's lap and disappeared through the kitchen door to color.  
  
Soon as he left everyone collapsed against the table. "God am I tired." Said Serena. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
About twenty minutes later Sammy came back in with a picture in his hand. He climbed up onto Serena's lap and showed it to her.  
  
Serena looked down and smiled. "You are such a wonderful drawer Sammy, just like me. Let's see what we have here. Wow! Horses! Oh how I love horses. I always wanted to ride one." Serena sighed.  
  
Quatre perked at hearing this. "You like horses Serena?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Love them. I wanted to take lessons when I was twelve but mother wouldn't let me. I had to take care of Sammy while she was out." She clenched her teeth and scowled. The pilots all looked at her, waiting to see what she would do.  
  
She inhaled sharply and calmed down.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief. "Well if it means that much to you Sere, I have a horse ranch outside of town."  
  
Serena squealed and jumped up to hug Quatre. "That would be great! Wait, what will I wear? Oh god!"  
  
Quatre laughed. "Settle down Serena. Check your closet. There should be a pair of riding clothes in there."  
  
With that Serena was gone. Sammy looked up from his place on the floor. He rubbed his sore bottom where he landed on it when Serena jumped up to hug Quatre.  
  
Duo and Quatre laughed at him. Sammy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess you guys are going to leave me here again while you guys go have fun."  
  
Quatre smiled. "No Sammy you get to come as well. There might even be a riding outfit for you as well."  
  
Sammy smiled and charged out of the kitchen and up to his room.  
  
"They are so much like each other."  
  
Duo nodded. "Well we might as well get ready. Serena will be down soon." And he left to go change.  
  
At the mention of Serena the other moved into action and went to their respective rooms to change.  
  
They came back down minutes later in their riding clothes.  
  
Trowa in orange.  
  
Duo in black.  
  
Quatre in blue.  
  
Wufei in red.  
  
Heero in green. Sammy in dark brown.  
  
And finally Serena in light tan color.  
  
Serena admired herself and then the others. "Looking good guys."  
  
Everyone, even Sammy blushed.  
  
Serena grabbed Sammy's hand and they made their way to the garage that held all of Quatre's cars.  
  
"I think we should take the silver Explorer." Said Quatre as he walked around to get into the driver's seat.  
  
Everyone piled in and buckled up.  
  
Quatre drove out of the city and into the countryside. The ride took a while and Sammy was getting restless. Serena settled him down as she sang softly to him. And old song that she would sing to him when he woke up from a bad nightmare.  
  
The G-boys all became quiet and turned to look at her, speechless. Was there anything this girl couldn't do?  
  
Sammy immediately settled down and curled against his sister. Serena smiled as she closed her eyes and rocked him.  
  
Heero, who was sitting next to Serena, just stared. Where he heard her voice it did something to his insides. He didn't know if he wanted to explore what that something was.  
  
Quatre glanced at them from the rearview mirror. Serena was just amazing. He shook his head and went back to focusing on driving.  
  
After about a half an hour they made it to the ranch.  
  
They all filed out of the car and walked up to the ranch. They were met by a ranch hand.  
  
"Hey there Master Quatre." And he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hello Mac." And he shook Mac's hand. Mac changed a glance at Serena and Sammy. "Now who have we here?" he asked.  
  
Serena stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Serena and this is my brother Sammy." She stuck out her hand and shook Mac's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Mac smiled widely. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. So you all here to take a ride?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "Oh yes." Her eyes sparkling. "Then come right this way." He pointed to a trail leading to the stables.  
  
Serena and Duo led the way as Mac fell back to talk to Quatre. "You sure have yourself a pretty one there Quatre." He commented. Quatre blushed and Mac laughed, then suddenly stopped.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you for a reason Quatre." He said solemnly. Quatre looked up at him, a worried expression on his face. "What is it Mac?"  
  
Mac turned towards the stables.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena made it to the stables first and crashed into someone.  
  
Their hands came up and held her steady. Serena looked up and jerked away and glared. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Zechs laughed. "This ranch is opened to the public and we are the public."  
  
"We?" asked Duo, who stepped up behind Serena and wrapped an arm around her. Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Sammy surrounded Serena protectively.  
  
"How cute." Said Zechs as he stepped aside to show Relena in a pink riding outfit.  
  
They all winced at the puke pink color. Relena turned to them. "Heero!" she shouted as she ran towards him.  
  
Serena quickly stepped in front of Heero and blocked Relena's way. Serena smiled sweetly. "I don't think so." Serena then grabbed Heero's arm and cuddles against him and moved them both away from the pink covered bitch.  
  
Zechs' eyes narrowed as he followed them along with the rest of the pilots.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry about this Master Quatre. I wanted to bar their entrance but they pointed out that we are open to the public and they did pay so I could do nothing."  
  
"It is ok Mac. You could do nothing."  
  
They finally caught up with the rest and walked around and into the stables.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena was immediately drawn to a tan colored mare with a white / silver colored mane.  
  
She stepped close to the mare and patted her nose. Serena smiled as she stared into the horse's gray eyes. The horse nuzzled her hand and Serena laughed, like bells.  
  
The guys were all entranced by the sound. Heero shook himself out of it and stepped up to a black stallion. He seemed drawn to it.  
  
The horse snorted at Heero and pranced. Heero barely smirked before going back to being stoic.  
  
Trowa stepped over to a white stallion with a brown mane. The horse looked back as he stood there quietly.  
  
Sammy jumped up and down as his eyes caught the eyes of an all white horse. The horse pranced around and whinnied amicably. Sammy giggled.  
  
Wufei glanced at a reddish colored horse with black hair and black eyes. Wufei nodded and the horse seemed to nod back.  
  
Duo ran around the stables looking for horse that seemed to fit him and he found a black and white mare paint over in the corner pulling at the tail of the horse that was Quatre's, a white horse with a blue tinged white mane.  
  
Duo laughed. "He's just like me!" he exclaimed as he petted the horse.  
  
Quatre smiled. "We can see that."  
  
Zechs and Relena were over in a corner watching all of this. They weren't all too happy. Zechs' eyes were on Serena and Relena's were on Heero.  
  
Relena walked over to a yellowish colored mare and pulled at its nose to get its attention. The mare whinnied and pulled away and Relena fell to the ground. Zechs just shook his head as he headed to a gray stallion and gently patted its nose. Relena may be his sister but most of the time she embarrassed him to no end.  
  
Quatre clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. They all turned to him.  
  
"Ok let me introduce you to your horses. Serena your mare is named Skydancer." Serena turned to her horse and nuzzled it. "Skydancer. A nice name."  
  
"Heero, yours is named Lightning." Heero nodded. Appropriate.  
  
"Trowa, yours is Diamond."  
  
Quatre then looked down at Sammy. " Yours is named Sugar." Sammy laughed. "Sugar!" Sugar's eyes pricked up and looked at Sammy. Sammy petted his horse.  
  
Quatre then turned to Wufei. "That horse there is named Flame."  
  
"And Duo yours is named Trixie. Because she plays tricks like you." Duo was thrilled. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Mine is named Tiger."  
  
Everybody turned to Relena, who just got up of the ground. She was dusting herself off as everyone was looking at her. "What?" she yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Smirked Serena as she moved herself closer to Heero, an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Relena seethed, as did Zechs.  
  
"Relena your mare is named Cocoa. And Zechs your horse is Shadow."  
  
"Now that that is out of the way lets ride." Said Quatre.  
  
They all easily mounted their horses, except Relena who needed help from Mac.  
  
Serena cantered out first with Sammy on one side and Heero on the other. The other pilots followed with Relena and Zechs taking the rear.  
  
Serena laughed gaily, her hair trailing in the wind. She broke away from the other and raced on ahead.  
  
Zechs smirked as he made his horse gallop after her. Relena pushed Cocoa up to Heero and smiled at him. Heero ignored her and raced on to catch up with Serena. He didn't want her alone with Zechs.  
  
Soon Relena was in the rear again.  
  
Zechs caught up with Serena and slowed down beside her. "So how are you this fine day?" he asked.  
  
Serena ignored him and kept on riding. "You can't ignore me forever Serena."  
  
"You wanna bet?" and she raced forward. Heero finally caught up to Zechs and glared at him.  
  
"You stay away from her." And he went on to get to Serena. Zechs just smirked.  
  
They broke into an open field and pranced around. The opening was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and the blooms were flowing around them.  
  
Sammy and Serena pushed their horses forward towards a small river. They stopped so the others could catch up.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to jump it." She stated calmly.  
  
Quatre cantered up to her. "No Serena. You said you never rode a horse before."  
  
Serena smiled. "I know that but I feel like I rode one before. Like it's a part of me. I know I can do it and so can Skydancer."  
  
She suddenly got a flashback of sometime far in the past. Of her riding a beautiful all silver mare with the bluest eyes.  
  
Serena shook herself out of it and all the guys were looking at her closely.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Wufei. Serena glanced at Zechs and Relena. "No I'm fine." She portrayed with her eyes that she would talk to them later.  
  
She backed up so she could have a good running start. She patted Skydancer's head and whispered to her. "I know we can do this together."  
  
Skydancer whinnied and pawed at the ground. "Let's go!" shouted Serena as she readied herself.  
  
Everyone watched intently, even Relena, who wanted Serena to fall and hurt herself severely.  
  
Both horse and girl charged at the river. Serena gripped the horse tightly as they neared the river. Serena closed her eyes and her spirits lifted as they soared over the river.  
  
She let out a triumphant cry as the passed over the river and landed safely on the other side. The guys cheered but Relena was furious.  
  
Serena laughed happily as she waved to them.  
  
"That was great Serena." Yelled Duo.  
  
"Impressive." Said Wufei. Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
Serena smiled as she made her way back over to them through the river.  
  
They all rode back to the stables and dismounted. "Woo. That was so much fun!" yelled Serena.  
  
"Yeah." Exclaimed Duo.  
  
Serena patted and nuzzled Skydancer. "I'll see you later girl." And walked out of the stable with Sammy beside her.  
  
"That was fun Serena. We can come back can't we?"  
  
"Of course you can Sammy." Said Quatre.  
  
Serena was the last one to get into the car and when she was about to step in Zechs grabbed her hand.  
  
Serena glared up at him. "What is it now?" she growled at him, her blue eyes flashing and the wind blowing. Her crescent moon flickering on her forehead.  
  
Zechs frowned. What was going on? This girl really could be dangerous. " I just wondered if you wanted to get together sometime."  
  
Serena forcefully jerked her hand away as she advanced on him.  
  
"No way in hell would I want to spend any of my time with you freely." She started to pull back her arm to punch him but before she could Heero pulled her roughly into the car and they drove off.  
  
Zechs looked after them as Relena stalked up, glaring. "That girl has a serious problem." She muttered.  
  
Zechs laughed at his clueless sister. Serena would be a better ruler than his sister would ever be. "Come along sister." And he walked off to the limo they arrived in. Relena got in and the limo drove off back to their mansion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena turned and glared at Heero as Quatre drove like a madman before finally slowing down as they got farther away from the ranch. "Why did you do that?"  
  
" You were about to hit the Prince of the Sanq Kingdom. Not a very good idea. Besides he could have hurt you."  
  
"Not bloody likely." Muttered Serena.  
  
"You don't know Zechs like we do. He is very dangerous."  
  
Serena just humphed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
They made it home faster than when they were driving to the ranch, but by the time they got home it was dark. They got out of the silver Explorer and walked into the house.  
  
"Well I'm bushed and we have school tomorrow so I need my beauty sleep." Said Duo. Serena laughed. "Ditto." And they both disappeared. Sammy raced after her.  
  
"You know these visions or whatever, they seem to be occurring more often, like everyday now." Said Quatre.  
  
"We need to figure out how to help her." Said Wufei.  
  
"She can take care of herself." Said Trowa.  
  
Heero remained quiet and went to his room. The other pilots just shrugged and went to their own rooms to get some sleep before school the next day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later that night Serena was tossing and turning, sweating profusely. Suddenly she shot up, her eyes wide but not seeing anything. A huge burst of energy flowed out of her in a glow of silver as she screamed.  
  
Her door crashed open as Trowa, Heero, then the rest of the guys came into her room.  
  
Trowa grabbed her. "Serena?" he asked. She didn't answer until a couple of minutes later. "Crystal. crystal. Seven gems. seven. Find. Find." And she collapsed in Trowa's arms, the energy disappearing.  
  
They all sighed. "What was that?" asked Sammy. Quatre shook his head. "We don't know. This has never happened before Sam?"  
  
Sammy turned to look at them with fear in his eyes. "No, never. Is she going to die?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped. God he hope she's all right. He couldn't lose her. "She'll be fine Sammy." Said Heero.  
  
Sammy nodded, but was wholly convinced.  
  
Wufei walked to Sammy and grabbed his shoulders. "Serena is strong. She will get through this." Wufei gazed into Sammy's eyes.  
  
Sammy nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok."  
  
Everyone filed out of her room. Heero held back for a minute and gazed at Serena's still form. He sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok That's it. I hope you guys like. This chapter should be long enough. As always the ratings remain the same. Heero is in the lead and Wufei is coming in second. Vote for the guy you think Serena will end up with. It may or may not influence my decision. But I always like other's opinions. Please Review. 


	23. Talking with Trowa

Chapter 21  
  
*******************  
  
Talking With Trowa  
  
*******************  
  
The next day after school Serena was walking around in the garden behind the mansion when Trowa walked out as well.  
  
Serena turned and smiled softly. "Hello Trow-chan." Trowa nodded. "Serena."  
  
Serena walked to a table set and sat down in a chair. She invited Trowa to sit with her.  
  
Trowa sat down across from her and placed his hands on the table. He looked at her intently. He wanted to talk to her, find out what was wrong with her.  
  
Serena could tell that he wanted to talk but couldn't figure out how to put his thoughts into words.  
  
She smiled softly at him and decided to help him along. "How are you today Trowa? I'm still a little tired from the riding last night."  
  
He nodded. "I'm tired as well."  
  
They fell into a nice silence and after a while Serena couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
She glanced up at Trowa. "I know you want to ask me something so go ahead." Trowa just leaned back in his seat and regarded her quietly. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked rather bluntly.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am who I said I was. I'm Serena Tsukino, high-school student and regular juvenile delinquent." She forced a laugh.  
  
"A regular juvenile delinquent doesn't glow, they don't have crescent moon reappearing on their forehead, keeps having visions and blackouts. What are we suppose to think?"  
  
She put her head in her hands as tear filled her eyes. "I don't know ok? I have no idea!" she shouted at him as she looked up with tears running down her cheek. " I don't why all these things are happening to me! You think I do them on purpose? That's not the way it is." She whispered.  
  
She implored him to believe her. Trowa sat there a minute before his stood up and sat in a chair next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's been so hard. My dad leaving and having to take care of Sammy and dealing with mother. It's been hell. And now these things are happening. That thing that happened last night, I was having a nightmare. It was like the very first vision I had but different. I was lying on the ground getting ready to die and that big silver crystal broke up into seven different colored gems and flew off into different directions. I know I have to find them if these things will stop. I know it!" she started to cry in earnest.  
  
Trowa patted her back. "It's ok. I'm sorry." Serena sat back and wiped at her tears. "No problem." They smiled at each other.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and a huge fire erupted off in the distance. Serena screamed and held onto Trowa tightly. Trowa looked up. Mobile Dolls, he thought.  
  
Serena looked up as well. Evil. A war. She knew it was coming. She broke away from Trowa and ran into the house. Trowa followed her.  
  
Serena looked around, frantic. "Sammy? Where is Sammy?" Quatre glanced around. "I don't know."  
  
Heero and Wufei ran into the room. Serena ran to Heero and grabbed his collar. "Where is Sammy?" she yelled.  
  
Wufei pulled her away from Heero and looked into her eyes. "He and Duo are at your house getting more clothes and stuff." He said.  
  
Then there was another loud crash in the direction of her house.  
  
Serena raced to the door and saw that the whole side of the neighborhood was up in smoke and fire.  
  
Serena screamed in absolute terror.  
  
"SAMMY!!!"  
  
*******************  
  
Wow. My first major cliffhanger. What do you think will happen? Hahaha I feel sooo mean. I love it. Please Review. 


	24. And So the war Begins

Chapter 23  
  
*******************  
  
And So the War Begins  
  
*******************  
  
Serena pushed Wufei out of the way and passed through the door. Heero ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Calm down. We will save him." He said.  
  
Serena glared up at him. "I have to save him and you will not stand in my way." Her tone turned icy and cold. Heero shivered but he still grabbed her. Serena growled and punched him in the eye.  
  
Heero moaned and let go of her. Serena raced to her house quickly. Heero watched her go then quickly ran back into the house and towards the back of the house and down a flight of stairs.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre followed right behind him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena raced down the street and to her house. She stopped in horror in the driveway. Her house was up in flames and collapsing. "Sammy!"  
  
She barreled into the house without a care for her own safety.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The guys run into the basement hanger that they have under the house. They climb into their respective Gundams and fire them up.  
  
"Everything online." Stated Quatre.  
  
"Let's go already!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Heero remained silent determined to get there as fast as he can. He lifted off first and the others followed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena fought her way into the house, it collapsing all around her. A burning piece of debris fell on her bare shoulder and she inhaled sharply, her training did not allow her to cry out in pain.  
  
"Sammy!" she called out. "Where are you?" The smoke was getting to her, her eyes watering.  
  
There was a movement over to her left. "Sammy?" She made her way over broken furniture. "Sammy?"  
  
There was a groan and Duo popped out of the pile of wood and blinked. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Tears filled Serena's eyes. "Duo!" she hugged him tightly. Duo hugged her back then took a look around. "Woah! What a mess."  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Where is Sammy?"  
  
Duo looked around. "I'm not exactly sure. When we heard the crashes and the fire began Sammy ran to find your mother. She was here where we arrived. I don't know where they are in the house." Duo rubbed at the bump on his head.  
  
Serena pushed him towards the door. "Go get help. I'll find mother and Sammy." "But Serena." "GO!" and she closed the door behind him.  
  
Duo turned to look back in horror. What was he supposed to do now? He sighed and ran towards the mansion and his Gundam.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena ran around the house calling her brother's name. "Sammy!"  
  
She ran up the stairs and looked around. She checked in his room first, then hers. She finally made her way to their mother's room. "Sammy!"  
  
There was a soft whimpering coming from the corner. She quickly jumped over a pile of the roof that had collapsed. She knelt down and saw Sammy covered in the tiles from the roof.  
  
She looked over and also saw her mother, not moving. "Mom?" She shook her but she still didn't move. She turned back to Sammy as he moved.  
  
"Sere?" he asked weakly. "Sammy" She picked him up and cradled him close. "Let's get you out of here and then I'll come back and get mom ok?"  
  
Sammy only nodded weakly. Serena stood and turned to leave the room.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge creak and a piece of the roof fell in their path. Serena backed up away from the fire. She looked around for a place to escape but saw nothing. What am I going to do?  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the way back to the mansion Duo ran into the rest of the pilots and pointed to the house then ran quickly to get his Gundam.  
  
The other four landed in front of the house. "Where is Serena?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm going in there." Stated Heero.  
  
"I'm here!" yelled Duo as he landed beside Wufei. "Shut up Maxwell." Replied Wufei.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What am I going to do?" she kept looking for a way out. She glanced at the window. It would be hard with Sammy but she would do it.  
  
She walked to the window but before she could get there, there was another creak but this time it was accompanied by a loud crash and the rest of the roof collapsed on the three of them. Serena felt the heavy load hit her right on the head as she fell to cover Sammy. And she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The pilots stared as they saw the house collapse. Their eyes wide.  
  
"SERENA!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
*******************  
  
Hahahahaha.. I feel positively evil. Another cliffy. Review and tell me what you think. I need reviews to keep up my spirits so I can write. More to come soon.  
  
Heero is still in the lead. hehe 


	25. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 24  
  
*******************  
  
A Shocking Discovery  
  
*******************  
  
Heero moved into action as he flew to the house and shifted through the rubble.  
  
The others snapped out of their stupor and went to help him.  
  
Trowa moved a big piece of the roof and saw a flash of gold. He opened up the door of his Gundam Heavyarms and jumped down. "Serena!" he saw Serena lying there.  
  
There was a whimper and Sammy poked his head out from under Serena. "What happened?" asked Sammy.  
  
Trowa gingerly made his way over to them. "It's ok Sam. We'll get you out of here."  
  
Trowa bent down and shook Serena but she still didn't move. "What happened to her?" whispered Sammy.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Trowa as he picked Serena up and took Sammy's hand. "Come on. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Sammy pulled on Trowa's hand. "Wait, Mommy." And he pointed to where Ilene was laying.  
  
The fire was getting worse. Wufei, in his Gundam Nataku, flew over. "What is the hold up Barton?" he demanded.  
  
"Their mother is here."  
  
Wufei sighed and was making his way over to the mother when a mobile doll started attacking him. "Shit." Yelled Wufei and he immersed himself in battle.  
  
Trowa grabbed Sammy and Serena tighter and started walking to Heavyarms. "I'll come back for your mother." Trowa helped Sammy up the Serena, who still wouldn't wake up.  
  
Trowa climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine and moved his Gundam back to a save distance away from the fire.  
  
"I'll be right back with your mother Sam. Stay put and watch over your sister." Trowa jumped back down to the ground and closed the Gundam door.  
  
But soon as he turned to run to the house another mobile doll flew over and released a round of shots at the house and the ones surrounding it.  
  
There was a loud boom and the whole block went up in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Trowa was thrown back against his Gundam and fell down. Inside Heavyarms Sammy was screaming. "Mother!"  
  
Heero, who had been occupied by a mob of mobile dolls, came flying over.  
  
He opened the hatch to his Gundam and yelled at Trowa. "Get up Barton. This place can go at any time." He returned back to his Gundam and closed the hatch. He then headed back to the mansion.  
  
Trowa shook himself awake and quickly got into Heavyarms and took off. Everybody was already ahead of him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He strode into the mansion with Serena in his arms and Sammy trailing behind him.  
  
Duo ran over and gazed down at her. "Will she be ok?"  
  
Heero stepped over as well and looked down at her. "We'll make sure of it."  
  
Quatre was ringing his hands in worry. "Let's take her to Sally Po."  
  
They all agreed and made their way to the Explorer and climbed in.  
  
It took them a while but they finally arrived at the Preventors' Headquarters.  
  
Heero took Serena from Trowa and rushed her inside.  
  
Duo had a sleeping Sammy in his arms.  
  
Heero stepped inside and ran down the hallway and turned a corner. He went into a door that was open at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Sally!" he yelled. A woman popped her head out of a back room and blinked with curiosity. "Heero? What are you doing here?" asked Sally as she wiped her hands on a towel.  
  
"Hnn." And he pushed Serena into her arms and turned and walked out again.  
  
The other passed him as they walked into the room. They rushed over to Serena and looked down at her.  
  
Sally looked at her as well. "Who is this girl?"  
  
Quatre looked up. "The epitome of innocence."  
  
The other looked at him in surprise. Quatre just blushed. "Well she is." He reasoned. Duo nodded his agreement.  
  
Quatre slipped off to the side and out of the way. He rubbed at his forehead and glanced at Serena. Poor Serena, he could feel her pain. The life of an empath. He hid it well, but he always knew when she was in pain. Like that time on the beach when she nearly drowned. He knew and he was scared for her life.  
  
Wufei looked around. "Oh come on already!" he turned to Sally. "You, woman, make her well." And he left the room as well.  
  
Sally looked after him then down at Serena. "She must really be special." She whispered.  
  
"She is." Stated Trowa as he strode out of the room.  
  
Sally nodded. "Wow. Some girl." Duo nodded and walked out as well.  
  
Quatre gazed at her with her baby blue eyes. "Just make her well." And he walked away.  
  
Sally went right to work on Serena, taking the best of care with her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Some hours later she stepped out and found five pairs of eyes looking back at her. Sammy was in another room being checked by another doctor.  
  
"Well? How is she?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes woman. Is she well?" demanded Wufei.  
  
The others just gazed at her expectantly.  
  
Sally sighed. "Well. There was a lot of trauma to the head. I almost lost her for a minute there but suddenly she just started to fight for her life. Very astounding."  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
"Oh please Sally." Pleaded Duo.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Duo jumped up and walked to the room the pilots filed in behind him.  
  
Serena was lying peacefully on the bed. She had a bruise on her cheek and one on her forehead.  
  
Quatre leaned over her and caressed her cheek and forehead. She shifted slightly and Quatre stepped back. They all surrounded her bed and just watched her silently.  
  
Serena shifted and shot up in bed, eyes wide. She looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Duo leaned forward. "Your at the Preventors' HQ."  
  
She turned to him and was about to ask him what the Preventors were when her eyes widened more. "Sammy?" she asked as she grabbed at Quatre's collar.  
  
Quatre covered her hands with his. "He's fine. Just resting."  
  
She relaxed slightly before she clenched Quatre's collar again. "Mother?"  
  
Quatre inhaled sharply, as did the others.  
  
"We couldn't save her Serena." Stated Duo quietly.  
  
Serena lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. "I know she was a bitch but she was still my mother." She whispered.  
  
"We know Sere." Said Quatre.  
  
Serena suddenly jerked away from Quatre and gazed at all the different faces around her.  
  
From Quatre's compassionate face to Heero's emotionless one.  
  
She curled up close to the head of the bed, slightly scared.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?"  
  
*******************  
  
Hahahahah. don't you just hate me!. another cliffy. Did I surprise you? I hope I did. Seems like we have a drastic turn of events. What shall happen next? Please review and tell me what you think. More to come later. 


	26. A Reintroduction

Chapter 25  
  
*******************  
  
A Reintroduction  
  
*******************  
  
Serena sat in the hospital bed and looks around at the G-Boys. They all looked back at her in wonder. She didn't know them? What had happened?  
  
Duo stepped forward. "You don't remember us Serena?"  
  
She shook her head. "So. you are?"  
  
Duo pointed to himself. "I'm Duo Maxwell. At your service." Serena raised an eyebrow and looked at the other four around the room. "And them?"  
  
Quatre moved closer to her. "Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Quatre R. Winner." He smiled kindly at her. Serena eyed him but then smiled back. "Hello." She whispered.  
  
Quatre sighed slightly and pointed to the rest of the pilots. "That's Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton."  
  
Serena eyed Heero. "Heero Yuy? Like the real hero?" she asked quietly.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "I'm no hero." And he walked out of the room and closed the door firmly behind him.  
  
Serena frowned. He seemed slightly familiar but she just wasn't sure. I would think I would remember eyes like that, she thought. She blushed.  
  
The pilots watched her closely.  
  
There was the clearing of a throat and everyone turned to Sally. "I think that maybe that hit to the head might have damaged her memories. It's a good sign that she remembers long term memories. At least she knows who she is. I think it would be a good idea if she went back to the mansion with you guys. It will be good for her to be in a place that has some memories for her. How does that sound?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "That would be great."  
  
Serena's eyes widened fearfully. "I have to go with them? But I don't even know them!"  
  
Duo's gaze flicked back to Serena, worried. "You know us Sere. You just can't remember yet. But no worries. We'll help you."  
  
She just nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Right. So everything is in order." Said Sally.  
  
Trowa moved forward and very gently picked Serena up off the bed.  
  
Serena squealed softly and gazed up at Trowa. He smiled softly down at her and she relaxed into his arms and curled up.  
  
Wufei looked at Trowa with jealously. They all filed out of the room and piled into the car where Heero was in the driver's seat. He started the engine and took off back to the mansion.  
  
There were four pairs of eyes watching the retreating car.  
  
"They can't do anything right! We should go to her right now and get her. She is not safe with them. Incompetent fools!" yelled one of them.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled another.  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet. I'll shout if I want to!!" replied the first person.  
  
"Be quiet the both of you. It is not yet the time to seek her out. She is not ready. She needs to heal both in body and in mind. Be patient." Said a third voice.  
  
"No I will not be patient! She's not safe." Said the first person.  
  
"Yes she is." Said the second person. The third person sighed and shook their head.  
  
"I'm tired." Rang out a soft voice. They all turned to the fourth person.  
  
The first person growled. "Fine she'll stay there for now. Be I'm watching them."  
  
"Finally." Said the second voice.  
  
All four of them disappeared.  
  
*******************  
  
Woah. Hey Sorry this took so long but I have been sooo busy. What with finals and graduation. I graduate tonight!!! Yesssssss.. Wish me luck. Now that I have no more school I'll try and update more often. Please review. More later. 


	27. No Place like Home

Chapter 26  
  
*******************  
  
No Place like Home  
  
*******************  
  
Trowa carried Serena into the mansion with Duo carrying Sammy behind him. The other pilots filed in after Duo.  
  
Serena looked around the entranceway with reluctant interest. "Where are we?" she whispered. Quatre stepped into her line of vision.  
  
"This is my house."  
  
Serena turned to him. "A house? This is a bloody mansion! Are you rich or something?" she stared at him, her blue eyes wide.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Something like that." He muttered.  
  
She nodded and her gaze swept the room again. She saw the big staircase leading up to the second story. This place is huge, she thought. Her gaze flicked upon a sleeping Sammy and she frowned slightly. Her poor brother. What would they do now? Without a mother? She snorted very unlady-like. Like she actually acted like a mother in the first place. I guess I'll just have to take care of Sammy by myself.  
  
She looked at the pilots that were gathered around her. If what these guys said was true then we have been living with them for some time now. Maybe they will help me take care of Sammy.  
  
She looked at Heero who was set apart from the group and had a scowl on his face. I don't know about him. He looks mean. But that guy with the blond hair looks nice, cute too. Serena blushed.  
  
Sammy shifted in Duo's arms and he glanced down at him. "I think we better get this little guy into bed. He's had a rough day." He pulled Sammy closer and made his way to the stairs.  
  
Serena moved in Trowa's arms and reached out a hand weakly. "Wait!" she squeaked out.  
  
Duo stopped and turned to her. "Yes Sere?" The others looked at her as well.  
  
Serena blushed and tucked her hand against her chest and thought about hiding her head in the boy's chest that was holding her. She nibbled at her lower lip in embarrassment. "Could you put him in my room tonight? I want to be close with him." She paused for a moment then added, "Please?" She placed her big blue gaze upon Duo and then swept it over the others.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course Serena." He nodded to Duo, who started up the steps and headed to Serena's room to put Sammy down for the night.  
  
Serena sighed in relief. These guys didn't seem so bad. Well, except for those two. She eyed Heero and Wufei wearily. But I guess I can give them the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Her lids drooped slightly and she yawned. She curled up in Trowa's arms and sighed sleepily. Good thing her gaze was elsewhere, otherwise she would have saw the jealous looks that Trowa was getting from Wufei and Heero and that might have frightened her more than she already was.  
  
Trowa looked up from Serena's face, where he had been looking at it in surprise to see himself on the receiving end of two different death glares. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. It wasn't his fault that she was snuggling into his embrace. There was no need for mindless death glares.  
  
Quatre, forever the peacemaker, moved in between Trowa and the two others and smiled at the sleepy Serena. She was so cute. "I guess we should get you to bed as well Serena." She only nodded and closed her eyes, sleeping as soon as her lids met.  
  
Trowa turned and made his way up the stairs and went into Serena's room.  
  
Quatre turned to Heero and Wufei. "You two could try a little harder to make her feel welcome. I do wish that you would at least speak to her. She went through a very traumatic thing in that house and we're her friends. We should be doing whatever possible to make her well again. I expect both of you to do better in the future to remember that. I'm sure that she would do the same for us." With that said, Quatre stormed out of the living room and up to his own room and closed the door quietly.  
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other. They knew they were in trouble when Quatre started reprimanding them and closing his door quietly, as opposed to slamming it.  
  
Wufei shuddered. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Quatre's wrath. He quickly made his way to his room and closed the door.  
  
Heero just shrugged. Even though no one was there to witness it, he wasn't about to show any sign of weakness by acknowledging that sometimes Quatre scared him spitless. Like times like these when Quatre's eyes turned from serene blue to molten blue fire.  
  
Heero shuddered and looked around to make sure no one saw that. Quatre's eyes had gotten to him this time. He scowled and stomped up to his room and closed the door.  
  
Duo stepped out of Serena's bedroom after situating her and Sammy in the bed. They looked so cute together, brother and sister.  
  
He made his way down the stairs to look for the rest of his friends. He knew Trowa went to bed but where was everyone else? He pouted. "I guess they were tired as well." He muttered.  
  
There was a rustling and Duo turned to the window and saw a pair of eyes. He rushed over but by the time he got there the eyes were gone. "What the hell was that?" He ran a hand through his bangs. "I'll have to talk to Heero tomorrow. No sense getting a death threat this late at night." He laughed softly to himself.  
  
He bit at his lower lip. He wasn't tired. "What can I do?" Duo searched around the whole downstairs for something to do.  
  
He went through a storage room and found a big box of things. He brought it out to the living room and set it down on the table.  
  
"What do we have here?" he poked his head in and came out with a hand-full of bottles. He laughed. "Hair dye!" He got an evil glint in his eyes. "Hahahahahah!" he hid the incriminating box and set to work with the dye, temporarily forgetting the eyes in the window.  
  
*******************  
  
While Duo was searching for something to do Serena was getting comfortable in her bed.  
  
She looked over at Sammy, who was sleeping soundly, and smiled. She loved her brother so much. She ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed.  
  
"I hope these guys are ok. They seem nice but I don't know. I like Quatre, I feel so safe with him."  
  
Serena rubbed at her tired eyes. " I need to get some sleep." And she yawned. She shifted and looked at the moon and suddenly felt comforted. She smiled and closed her eyes, instantly asleep. Falling asleep before Duo came up stairs to do his thing.  
  
*******************  
  
Duo stifled a laugh as he passed Serena's room. He went the pilots' side of the mansion and set to work.  
  
"I know I'll be dead for this but I just can't help myself!"  
  
*******************  
  
Somewhere unknown a young woman was getting a dressing down.  
  
"I told you to leave it alone didn't I?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"I said to be patient, but you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Now he saw you! It was too soon."  
  
"I'm sorry -"  
  
"You're sorry? Sorry!"  
  
"...." The woman looked up at the other person reprimanding her.  
  
The other person sighed. "Go. I don't want to see you doing that again."  
  
"Yes." And the woman walked away, unnoticed by the other person there was an evil glint in her eyes. She hurried away before she gave herself away.  
  
The other person touched a hand to their temple and sighed "Why do I even bother?" And she walked away as well.  
  
*******************  
  
ahh.. another end to a perfect chapter. Lol. Duo is forever getting into things. The other pilots aren't going to like the little surprise Duo left for them. Hehehe :) More to come soon. Please review. 


	28. Dying' with Laughter

Chapter 27  
  
*******************  
  
'Dying' with Laughter  
  
*******************  
  
The early morning silence was broken with a shrill alarm going off in Quatre's mansion.  
  
Serena jerked up and grabbed a sleepy Sammy and rushed out of her room, frantic. Is it a fire? Another attack? She looked around for the others and ran down to their wing of the mansion.  
  
The sight that greeted her made her pause, eyes wide.  
  
All the pilots were standing in the hallway glaring at Duo who was holding a camera in his hands and laughing like a maniac. But that wasn't what gave her pause. It was the state of the boys' hair.  
  
Serena let Sammy slip from her grasp and he stood by her side and stared as well.  
  
Wufei was standing closest to her and glaring daggers at Duo, ready to explode. His hair was a deep red color and it was dripping on his pajamas.  
  
Trowa was on her other side his hair a forest green, his arms crossed as he calmly stared at Duo. Quietly plotting his demise.  
  
Quatre was slightly farther away, his hair a cool blue. He was blushing slightly from embarrassment or anger, Serena couldn't tell.  
  
Lastly Heero was coolly standing the closest to Duo, which really made the braided pilot cautious. Heero's hair was a bright pink, which for some reason made Serena think of some girl that was a total bitch.  
  
This got Serena snickering behind her hands and her shoulders shaking from holding in a loud laugh.  
  
The pilots all turned to her, eyes narrowed. Serena held up a hand to them but continued to laugh.  
  
Sammy looked up at his sister. She better stop that before they really get mad. He took a step away from her before he got caught up in the brawl that was sure to ensue.  
  
Wufei's eyes wandered back Duo, who was preoccupied with taking picture of Serena in a nightgown to worry about him. Wufei slowly slid back into his room and back out moments later a sneaky smile on his face.  
  
He raised his sword and let out a battle yell. "MAXWELL!!!" and charged at Duo and swung his sword around trying to cut off Duo's braid.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he let out a girlish yell and ran towards Serena and pounced on her.  
  
Serena let out a squeak as she was tackled. She pushed up on Duo and stood up. Duo stood behind her as Wufei charged up to them.  
  
Serena eyed Wufei and held up a hand. "Don't you hurt my D-chan."  
  
Everybody stopped as she said that. Was she remembering? Wufei stood steps from her and she smiled at him. He hadn't stopped because she had asked him to, but from shear amazement. "Thank you Fei-chan." And she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
  
Wufei slowly let his sword drop and brought his arms around her and hugged her back. He looked at Duo over her shoulder and he shrugged and looked at the other guys who were just as dumbfounded as they were.  
  
Sammy looked up at his sister. Was she better now? He frowned.  
  
Quatre stepped up and coughed to get Wufei's attention and nodded his head at the still unpunished Duo.  
  
The Chinese nodded as he looked at Duo. He calmly set Serena away from his and picked up his sword and started running after Duo again.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he ran as quickly as he could. All you could see was his braid and his girlish squeals as Wufei, Trowa, and Heero ran after him to extract their revenge.  
  
Serena collapsed on the floor and rolled around in laughter. "I'm dying here! That was so funny. These guys are ok Sam. Maybe we can live here after all."  
  
The little boy sighed. I guess she doesn't remember. His gaze roamed the room and landed on Quatre who was still there and heard what Serena had said.  
  
Sammy sniffed and walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Its ok Tiger. She'll remember in her own time. Have patience." He whispered. He then set Sammy away from him and walked after his friends.  
  
Serena and Sammy followed him and looked around for the other pilots. "Where are they?" asked Serena.  
  
"I have no idea." Quatre walked to the kitchen and stepped in and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What?" questioned Serena. He motioned her and Sammy to come here and they walked up behind Quatre and their eyes widened.  
  
Duo was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by the others with a lamp in his eyes like he was being interrogated. "We understand it Duo that you have purposely tricked your friends by pulling the alarm and putting hair dye in buckets over their doors so when they opened them their hair would change color. Is that correct?" Oh, he was being interrogated.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing. The box that Duo thought he hid so well was on the table filled with incriminating things. Which in reality was Trowa's old box of circus things.  
  
But what was really funny was how Duo looked. The pilots got a hold of the rest of the dye and some other things so Duo's hair was dyed rainbow colored like a clowns with a red fuzzy fake nose on his own. His face was covered in clown make-up and a blue tear was painted under his right eye.  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears as she laughed silently.  
  
"Confess Duo! We know you're guilty. You won't even get out on bail. A sentence of 2 weeks with house cleaning duties. No help, no fuss. And we mean the whole house, that means inside and outside. Top to bottom." Growled Wufei.  
  
Duo's eyed widened. "But-"  
  
Trowa interrupted him. "No buts."  
  
The braided pilot pouted but nodded.  
  
Serena walked into the room silently and picked up the camera that Duo was using and took a picture of Duo looking like a clown with the three other pilots surrounding him with their respective hair colors.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "This is one for the books."  
  
They were so happy that she was smiling that they didn't mind that they look ridiculous with their hair dyed and wearing their pajamas.  
  
She turned and motioned Quatre and Sammy to join the picture as well. They all posed as she took another picture and smiled. "There. That should do it." And she set the camera down.  
  
Duo then walked out of the room. He was just happy that they didn't kill him or worse, cut off his braid. He shuddered and left while the getting was good.  
  
Serena watched Duo leave and smiled not too sweetly and walked to the others.  
  
"Hey guys. I have an idea." And she whispered something to them. They all nodded.  
  
"Great idea Sere." Said Quatre.  
  
She giggled and sent a wicked look towards the door that Duo had disappeared through.  
  
*******************  
  
Three people were standing around an object in one of the person's hands.  
  
Someone laughed loudly. "That's our girl. Wicked to the bone." And the person popped some popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Shush. She'll hear you." Whispered another.  
  
"Hey she stole my popcorn!" said the third person in the group and they pouted. "But that was so funny." And giggled. " I want to see the clown man again. I never saw a clown with hair like that though." The person took on a considering look and pouted slightly. "I wanna go to a circus." They ate some more popcorn noisily.  
  
"Shush. I just know she'll find us." Said the second person.  
  
"Oh don't be a stick in the mud. The old bat can't hear us." Replied the first person.  
  
"The old bat huh?"  
  
The three people squealed and turned around to face the fourth person to talk, popcorn falling around them because they had accidentally threw it up in the air.  
  
"What are you three doing?"  
  
"Nothing." The all chorused.  
  
"Right." And she stepped closer to the group.  
  
The second person gulped and the first person elbowed them.  
  
"I have my eye on you three." And the woman walked away regally.  
  
They all exhaled with relief.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Behind their backs a mirror gleamed magically before slowly dimming to reflect their backs, as a regular mirror should.  
  
*******************  
  
Well end of chapter. What do you think of Duo's trick? Lol :) Seems Serena is getting closer to the pilots. Please Review. Love ya! 


	29. Duo's Punishment

Chapter 28  
  
*******************  
  
Duo's Punishment  
  
*******************  
  
After Serena told the other of her plan they all left the kitchen to get washed and dressed.  
  
The pilots were happy to find out that the dye washes out easily.  
  
They all returned to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Duo was the last one to enter the kitchen and he was reluctant to be near the G-boys.  
  
"Oh Duo, I'm glad you're here." Serena smiled at him.  
  
Duo smiled back cautiously. "You are?"  
  
"Yes. I have something for you." And she walked towards him.  
  
Duo's eyes were firmly on Serena so he didn't see the other guys shift towards him.  
  
Serena held up a maid's uniform with french hat, high heels, and feather duster to match.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he squealed. "What?! I'm not wearing that!"  
  
"Oh yes you are. As part of your punishment you have to wear this when cleaning and you will wait on us hand and foot. That will teach you never to play a joke on us again." Said Trowa, who grabbed the uniform from Serena and helped his friends drag Duo into an adjacent room and force him into the dress.  
  
They then pushed him out and Serena burst out laughing.  
  
Duo was wearing the dress with the white apron and hat. His hair was out of his braid and flowing down his back and he was swaying in the black heals.  
  
The other pilots were behind him smiling smugly.  
  
Sammy smiles widely and ran out of the kitchen and returned minutes later with some paper and crayons. "Stay still Duo. I want to draw you." And he set to work.  
  
Serena pulled out the camera from before and snapped pictures as Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero posed around him. Pretending to hit on him.  
  
"Come on guys! This is embarrassing." And Duo tried to hide.  
  
"Suck it up Maxwell. You deserve it. It was embarrassing having my hair dyed and wearing my pajamas. So there!"  
  
Quatre chuckled as he walked to Serena and leaned against her. She smiled up at him. She felt most comfortable with him.  
  
Suddenly someone's stomach grumbled. Serena blushed. "I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I." Stated Sammy.  
  
"Well it looks like Duo has his work cut out for him. Start cooking Duo." Said Heero, as he walked to the table and sat down. He periodically shot looks at Serena and Quatre and frowned.  
  
Duo grumbled as he walked to the refrigerator and took out all the things for breakfast.  
  
"Stupid people who can't take a little joke." He mumbled.  
  
Serena shot a look at him. "What was that D-chan?"  
  
"Nothing." And he set to work.  
  
Forty-five minutes and eight disasters later Duo set everything down on the kitchen table.  
  
Trowa peered at it with trepidation. "I'm almost afraid to eat it." He confessed.  
  
Wufei sniffed. "Duo did make it."  
  
"Be nice Fei-chan. It looks alright." Said Serena. "Come on Sammy we'll eat some right?" and she turned to her brother.  
  
He looked up at her wide eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I go through all that work and you guys won't even eat what I slaved over?"  
  
"I'll eat some Duo." Stated Quatre. "We all will won't we?" and he turned to Heero and Wufei with a steely glint in his china blue eyes. They nodded at Duo while keeping an eye on Quatre, who settled down and smiled.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded as well. She turned to Sammy and elbowed him. He squeaked and nodded.  
  
"Great!" and Duo sat down.  
  
Everybody except Duo started digging in and eating. He was admiring his work and watching everyone else eat.  
  
Suddenly Sammy made a face and jumped up from the table and ran out of the room.  
  
"Sam, where you goi-" Serena's eyes widened and she threw down her fork and followed her brother, holding her stomach the whole time.  
  
"Serena?" the pilots asked.  
  
Then as one Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei stood up and ran out as well holding their mouths and stomachs.  
  
Duo stood up. "Hey! Where is everyone going?" He stepped out into the living room and looked up the stairs.  
  
He could hear six toilets flushing simultaneously and six sighs of relief.  
  
He walked up stairs and the others walked out of their rooms.  
  
"What was that all about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Feel sick.." said Sammy.  
  
"Needed toilet." Serena said.  
  
"Feeling hot." And Trowa waved a hand to his head.  
  
"Headache." Whispered Wufei.  
  
"I think we have..." and suddenly Quatre was running back to his room and everyone soon followed to their respective toilets.  
  
"What is it you have? Come on!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Food poisoning!" Heero yelled back and shut his door.  
  
"Humph. Food poisoning.. At least I didn't eat the food. Wait, but it's all my fault! Well, I'll just have to take care of them! Nurse Duo to the rescue." And he struck a pose.  
  
"No worries guys. I coming!" He stopped when he passed the living room window on his way to the kitchen. He peered at it. He could have sworn there was a pair of eyes there. He frowned. "That reminds me. I have to tell Heero about this." He muttered and ran into the kitchen to clean up and get stuff to help his friends.  
  
*****  
  
"I thought I told you to stop that!" yelled one person.  
  
"Actually you said for me not to. You said nothing about her." And the second person pointed to a younger girl who was pouting and sniffling.  
  
"That's not the point! We will go to her when she's in real need." Shouted the first person.  
  
"You don't think she's in need?! That boy gave her food poisoning! I think she needs us." yelled the second person.  
  
Someone sighed and shook her head. The second person glared at her.  
  
"I warn you to stop going to the house and spying on her. That Duo is already suspicious."  
  
Three girls nodded.  
  
"Good. That means all of you." And she shot a look at the tallest one, who smiled innocently back.  
  
The first person humphed and swept away.  
  
"But she never said anything about spying while not at their house. Get out your mirror." Said the second girl.  
  
"You'll never learn." Replied the third.  
  
"Shut up." Said the second.  
  
"Can we have popcorn again?" asked the fourth.  
  
They all huddled around the mirror and watched the scenes unfold.  
  
*******************  
  
Well that's it for now. Sorry it took so long. Getting ready for college and all that good stuff. I hope you guys like it. How will Duo handle taking care of six other people at the same time? Please review. I like hearing what you have to say and it makes me feel all cuddly inside.. So review so I can get these chapters out faster. Luv ya  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	30. Running Ragged

I got one review where the person didn't understand who was who in the last part where it was four different people. I'm going to try and improve. I didn't want to reveal who they were yet even though I'm sure you all can guess who they are. (  
  
Chapter 29  
  
*******************  
  
Running Ragged  
  
*******************  
  
"Duo! I'm hot."  
  
Duo dropped what he was doing and ran upstairs and into Serena's room.  
  
"Here Serena." And he placed a cold cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Duo! My stomach hurts!"  
  
He sighed and ran out of Serena's room and went towards the pilots' wing of the mansion. He stepped into Quatre's room and went into the bathroom and took out some aspirin and a hot water bottle. He placed the water bottle on his stomach and gave Quatre two pills.  
  
"Here you go Quatre. Take that with your water."  
  
"Duo.. my head!"  
  
Duo ran out of the room and across the hall to Trowa's room. He looked around for another bottle of aspirin but couldn't find any so he ran back to Quatre's room and took it.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" he yelled but Duo ignored him.  
  
"Take two Trowa." By this time Duo was out of breath and sweating. He had abandoned the high heels earlier when he realized that you really couldn't run in them. But otherwise was still dressed as a maid.  
  
"Duo, I'm cold!" Duo pulled at his hair and ran back to the other wing and slid into Sammy's room.  
  
Sammy pointed to the open window and Duo closed it.  
  
"It's ok buddy." He hugged Sammy and quietly walked out of the room. He rubbed at his head. "Before this is through I'm going to be sick myself."  
  
"Maxwell get you skinny behind here now. I need to get to the bathroom in a hurry... Unless you want to clean up after me!"  
  
Duo growled and ran back to the pilots' wing and into Wufei's room. He helped him into the bathroom where Wufei threw up again. After he was done emptying his stomach Duo helped him back to his bed.  
  
"Man you need some breath freshener or something Wu-man."  
  
Wufei started yelling loudly in Chinese at Duo, who thought it was a good idea to vacate the room as soon as possible.  
  
"Fei-chan! I heard that! No cursing Duo when he can't understand you." Yelled Serena.  
  
Hearing that, Wufei started cursing Duo in English.  
  
"Duo I have cramps!" yelled Heero.  
  
Duo ran into the room and then into the adjacent bathroom where he got two bottles.  
  
"Here's some Midol you girl!" and he threw the bottle at Heero.  
  
Heero caught it and threw it right back at Duo. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Hehe, I'll... be seeing you." And he left Heero alone.  
  
"Now I'm hot!" yelled Sammy.  
  
Duo sighed and ran back to Sammy's room and opened the window again. He turned to leave.  
  
"No, that's too much."  
  
Duo turned back and lowered the window slightly then looked at Sammy for approval.  
  
"No more."  
  
He closed it more.  
  
"That's too much."  
  
Duo was getting fed up. He inched the window up until Sammy told him it was perfect.  
  
"Thank you Duo." And Sammy smiled at him.  
  
Duo smiled back. "You're welcome." And he walked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen and spied Heero's laptop in the corner.  
  
"Hmmm.. I wonder." He took it and set it on the table. "Now how do you open it?" He banged on it for a minute before he was the latch on the front. "Oh. Silly me. Now how do you turn it on?" He turned it every which way then he was the little button and he pressed it. "Ah ha!"  
  
He set to work looking up food poisoning on the Internet. Suddenly he heard loudly everyone calling him.  
  
"DUO!!" He yelped and banged his hand down on the keys and the laptop made a beep sound before it went blank. "Oh crap! Heero's going to kill me for sure now!"  
  
He ran up the stairs and for the next half-hour was busy going from one room to another helping his friends. After what seemed like forever Duo found himself outside Serena's room.  
  
"Duo?" she asked softly from her bed.  
  
He walked in slowly and plopped down on her bed. "I'm so tired." He muttered.  
  
"Awww.. poor Duo." She patted his head.  
  
He laughed and looked up at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Serena pouted. "Ok I guess.. I just want to feel better." And she sighed.  
  
"No worries. I looked up food poisoning on the Internet and it only lasts 24 hours so by this time tomorrow you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Duo.. how did you look on the Internet?" asked a low voice from behind them.  
  
Duo turned slowly around, his cheeks red. "Umm.. I.. used your laptop?"  
  
Heero growled and hobbled towards the bed and fell onto it. "Just you wait until I get my strength back. You better hope that you didn't do any damage to it." He glared at him.  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"You did, didn't you? I'll kill you!" Heero tried to lunge for Duo but was too weak.  
  
"Please both of you stop it this instant." Pleaded Serena and held her head.  
  
"Serena can I lay with you?" asked a small voice from the doorway.  
  
She turned and smiled. "Sure tiger. Get up here." And she pulled the covers back and Sammy climbed in and cuddled close to her.  
  
She smiled down at her little brother and softly pushed his hair out of his face. There was a noise by the door and Serena looked up in time to see Quatre turning around and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait Quatre."  
  
Heero and Duo turned to see Quatre blush and walk into the room. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
Serena smiled. "Not at all." She patted her bed. "There's plenty of room."  
  
He settled down on the bed with the others. "I haven't felt this bad in a while."  
  
"Ditto." Said Serena. They all shot a look at Duo who blushed.  
  
At the door someone cleared their throat. They all turned.  
  
"Hey Trowa." Said Serena.  
  
He nodded and looked around the room without entering.  
  
"You can come in you know?" stated Serena and she smiled.  
  
Trowa inclined his head and stepped into the room and lightly sat at the edge of the bed. "What are you guys doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"Just talking." Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Oh." Responded Trowa and they fell silent.  
  
There was a loud bang and everyone in the room jumped.  
  
"Where the heck is everyone?! If this is another joke Maxwell so help me God I will kill you. Ever heard of strangulation by braid?"  
  
Duo visibly gulped and shifted closer to Serena as if for protection.  
  
Serena sat up and frowned while looking at the doorway. She wanted to be the first thing he noticed when he walked through that door.  
  
A couple minutes later Wufei stormed into the room. "Oh here you are." He said.  
  
He saw the expression on Serena's face and settled down.  
  
"I certainly hope you weren't serious for your sake Fei-chan." She whispered in a low voice.  
  
He quickly shook his head.  
  
Duo let out a breath that he was holding and Serena smiled. "Good."  
  
The others all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sammy spoke for he first time in over 20 minutes. "I'm kinda hungry." He said from under the covers. He looked up at all the older people around in with wide sea green eyes.  
  
"I'll fix us all something.. soup maybe?" said Duo.  
  
They all turned to him and shouted, "NO!"  
  
*****  
  
Blue eyes flickered with unrestrained rage. "That boy will be the death of her one of these days!" She yelled.  
  
Aqua eyes looked up as well. "Stop being so dramatic. She has everything under control."  
  
"I am not being dramatic! Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'll strangle him." She grabbed the mirror and made like she was going to choke the poor boy. "Why couldn't he be more like that Chinese one? He could protect Serena the best." She slowly let go of the mirror and let it float back to its previous position between them.  
  
"I don't know.. I rather like that Quatre guy. He's so sweet. He'd be perfect for our Sere." Aqua eyes sparkled as she looked up at her companion.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! He's a pansy!"  
  
They turned away from each other. The mirror floated behind their backs.  
  
Purple eyes blinked with confusion as the last person in the room looked up from the mirror. "I like Duo. He's funny." And she smiled sweetly.  
  
The other two looked at her in complete horror.  
  
*******************  
  
There. I hoped that helped some people know who is who. If you still aren't sure. E-mail me with your e-mail addy and I'll tell you.. even though I think its fairly obvious who they are. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon. Please review. Thanks. Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger  
  
P.S.  
  
To clear up anything else. Serena doesn't really remember anything yet but in times when she's real emotional like when she's mad her nicknames for the pilots slip out. She doesn't realize she's saying them, it's just instinctual. Also there is nothing evil out there... Yet ( If you have any ideas I could use please don't hesitate to say so. I have some ideas but more are always welcome. Thanks again. 


	31. A Picnic in the Park

Chapter 30  
  
*******************  
  
A Picnic in the Park  
  
*******************  
  
:Wednesday:  
  
The next day as Duo said, everybody was fine.  
  
"I am so glad that's over with." Muttered Serena to herself as she got dressed. She didn't feel nauseous or sick anymore but she was still a little weak.  
  
She walked down stairs where everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Duo was tied to the chair and sitting in between Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Come on guys! I promise never to lay another finger on any type of food that needs to be cooked. I swear just please untie me."  
  
"No." answered Heero.  
  
Duo sighed and sat back in the chair. Serena smiled as she sat down next to Sammy and Quatre.  
  
"Does this mean I have to cook?" she asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want to." Said Quatre.  
  
"Not a problem." Serena got up and began to cook them all breakfast. She set a plate before each of them then sat down again.  
  
They all dove into the food before them.  
  
"Yum, you are the best Serena." Stated Duo.  
  
She glowed with pride.  
  
"She's the very best cook and sister in the world." And Sammy hugged his sister.  
  
"You're the best brother in the world Sam." She replied.  
  
They finished up breakfast and sat in the living room.  
  
"I guess it's time for school." Said Quatre, although reluctantly.  
  
Serena pouted. "Do we have to? I'm still weak. I'm not up to going today."  
  
They all nodded including Duo, who although tired, felt just fine.  
  
Wufei turned to him. "We should make you go to school anyway. You are the reason we feel so weak."  
  
Duo looked horrified at the thought. "I'd never survive a day in that hell hole without you guys. Please don't make me go!"  
  
"If you stay home with us you're cleaning and waiting on us. Is that what you want?" asked Serena with a wicked smirk.  
  
He nodded. "Yes! Anything!"  
  
Serena laughed "Fine, stay home. But you're cleaning."  
  
The others nodded their agreement.  
  
Duo smiled. "Thank you."  
  
2 hours later Duo wasn't so thankful.  
  
"Just kill me now!" he whined.  
  
"You asked for this. You could have been in school now, daydreaming in class." Said Serena.  
  
He sighed and went back to cleaning.  
  
Sammy, who was sitting next to Serena, pouted. "I'm bored."  
  
Quatre looked up from a book he was reading. "I have to admit that I'm kind of bored as well. Watching Duo clean was fun while it lasted but I'm ready to do something else now."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I agree."  
  
"Well what do you suggest Winner?" Asked Wufei from the corner. He was busy shining his precious katana.  
  
Quatre played with his hands and thought. "What about going to the park for a picnic?" he suggested.  
  
Serena squealed. "What a wonderful idea Quat-chan."  
  
Quatre blushed bright red.  
  
Trowa frowned and leaned close to the other pilots. "I don't know if that's a good idea Quatre. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
They all sat back and thought for a moment.  
  
"We could always go to a different park." Said Heero.  
  
Duo nodded his agreement.  
  
Wufei turned to him. "No body asked you Maxwell. You will not be going for pleasure."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Serena got up and took Sammy's hand. They made their way upstairs to change.  
  
Heero sighed and went up to his room as well. The others followed him.  
  
*  
  
Serena and Sammy where the first ones down stairs. Sammy was clothed in denim overalls, a white shirt and sneakers.  
  
Serena was wearing black shorts, a white, black, and purple tank top, and white sandals.  
  
She went into the kitchen and made all of them a picnic lunch and packed it in a wicker basket. She also grabbed a huge blanket out of the storage closet. She stepped back into the room just as the boys walked in.  
  
The G-boys wore ordinary jean shorts with different colored tops.  
  
"Let me just get the car and we'll be on our way." Said Quatre as she disappeared outside.  
  
Minutes later he honked the horn and everyone walked outside and piled into the car.  
  
Trowa leaned forward. "Remember, a different park." Quatre nodded.  
  
Serena absently played with Sammy's hair. She shifted into a more comfortable position, as he was sitting in her lap. She turned to Wufei and started talking to him in Chinese.  
  
The other pilots shot him jealous looks while Serena wasn't looking. Wufei just smirked.  
  
They arrived at the park 20 minutes later.  
  
Serena hopped out with Sammy and the basket and staked a claim on a shaded spot near a lake. There was a bench nearby that caught her eye and she stared at it. Why does it look so familiar? She asked herself. She shook her head and smiled at he boys as they walked over to her.  
  
She took out the blanket and spread it over the grass. Then plopped down on top of it and sighed happily. "This was a nice place to come."  
  
They all nodded their agreement.  
  
"It is nice. I haven't been here for a while." Stated Quatre.  
  
They lounged around for a while, relaxing.  
  
*****  
  
"God I hate this place. It brings back bad memories." Blonde lashed covered blue eyes as the person shuddered.  
  
"I know what you mean." Aqua eyes stared at the lake.  
  
A little girl peered around a tree and looked at the group sitting under the tree. "At least she is happy now. She does not remember." She stated solemnly.  
  
The other two turned to her. They hated it when she got all serious like that.  
  
They too, watched Serena.  
  
"That doesn't mean she can't feel it, little one." Aqua eyes turned to the little girl.  
  
Purple eyes darkened lightly and she nodded. "I understand."  
  
They all went back to watching their charge.  
  
*****  
  
"Well I'm hungry. Does everybody else want something?" Serena asked.  
  
They nodded, so she handed them each a sandwich and a can of soda. She placed a bag of chips and a container of fruit in the middle to share.  
  
Everybody dug in to their hearts' content.  
  
Serena patted her stomach, sated. "That was good if I do say so myself."  
  
Quatre smiled at her. "You sure can cook. Not like * some * people we know." And he shot Duo a look.  
  
Duo blushed and pouted. "I'm sorry ok? I won't ever cook again."  
  
"I don't know about that Duo. We do have cooking together and you better think again if you think that I'm going to do all the work or Serena." Trowa said.  
  
Duo sighed in defeat. "Yeah whatever."  
  
They sat there silently for a while before a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Well look what we have here. Hello precious, remember me?"  
  
Serena looked up in confusion. "Do I know you?"  
  
The boy stepped back and placed a hand over his heart. "You hurt me to the quick. I thought I was unforgettable." He leered at her.  
  
"Yeah well we remember you and I think it's time for a little payback." Said Heero as he stood up and punched the guy in the face.  
  
The guy stumbled back and frowned at them. "No need to get testy. I was just coming over to apologize to the little lady. I don't want to fight." He held up his hands.  
  
"Well too bad. You pissed us off and it's about time we got our revenge." Stated Wufei as he swept his feet out from under him.  
  
Serena stared wide-eyed. "Do I know him?" she asked Quatre.  
  
He glanced at her quickly then returned his eyes to the fight. He nodded very slightly.  
  
"That was the bad man that hurt me that one time. And he hurt you too Sere." Whimpered Sammy.  
  
Serena gasped and her eyes blazed a clear silverish blue. "Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it." She jumped up and joined the fight.  
  
"Serena wait!" yelled Quatre and Trowa.  
  
*****  
  
"That guy hurt our Serena?! I'll kill him." Blue eyes darkened.  
  
"Please calm down. It's not helping." Aqua eyes turned worriedly to the fight.  
  
"I'll show you helping." Blue eyes closed as she summoned her sword. She pointed it to the guy and whispered a few choice words. She smirked as it was a direct hit and he went down. "That will teach him."  
  
"That was highly uncalled for! You know she'll find out. We're in enough trouble as it is." Aqua eyes flashed.  
  
"Settle down. He deserved it. Besides it wasn't even that powerful, it just knocked him out for a little bit."  
  
"Go get him Serena. Fight, fight, fight!"  
  
The two others turned to the youngest of their group before looking back at the fight before them.  
  
*****  
  
"This will teach you to mess with my brother you.... You big menace to society!" She was lightly glowing silver as she fought with all her might.  
  
After a while Heero and Wufei backed off and looked at the guy. "Um... Serena? I think it's ok to stop now." Said Wufei.  
  
Serena inhaled deeply and looked at the guy. He was collapsed on the ground, hardly breathing and covered in blood and bruises. She blushed. "Oops."  
  
Minutes later the guy got up quickly and made to escape back to safety.  
  
He turned a corner and smacked into someone. He looked down at a little girl in his path. "Move it squirt or I'll move you myself." He frowned down at her.  
  
Purple eyes flashed as she looked up at him. "I will not move for the likes of you. You hurt our princess and you shall pay the price of high treason. I sentence you to an eternity in the shadow world where I can keep an eye one you." She stated in a grave voice as she held up two objects in her hands. One a glaive and the other a mirror.  
  
She pointed the glaive at him and it glowed a deep purple then quickly winked out.  
  
The spot before he was empty and she smiled. She looked at the mirror and saw the guy standing there looking left to right, smoke all around. "Let me out."  
  
"Oh no. Not ever." She flicked her wrist and the glaive was gone and she carried the mirror back to it's rightful owner.  
  
Aqua eyes turned as she heard their companion return. "Where were you?"  
  
Purple eyes blinked innocently and she smiled. "Nowhere...."  
  
*****  
  
Serena collapsed on the blanket and breathed deeply. The G-boys surrounded her for protection.  
  
Another shadow fell over them and they all tensed, thinking the guy was back for more.  
  
Everyone looked up to see silver eyes looking down at them.  
  
Duo groaned. "Its worse then we thought."  
  
They all sat up and looked at Zechs. "What are you doing here Zechs?" demanded Heero.  
  
He smiled at them all. "Just enjoying a beautiful day. It is a public place isn't it?"  
  
Suddenly a pink ball of pure bitchiness hurled and attached herself to Heero like a leech.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl. Who is she to touch my Heero?.. * My * Heero? This deserves some further thought.  
  
She crawled closer to Heero and pushed Relena off and insinuated herself between them.  
  
Heero blinked. Even with her memory gone she can still tell that Relena is a total weirdo. That made Heero smile.  
  
Relena frowned and growled as she stood up and stepped close to her brother.  
  
Serena looked up at the two of them and frowned. "Who are you?" she questioned.  
  
Zechs blinked. "You do not remember us?" Interesting. "I am Milliardo Peacecraft at your service." He held out his hand and smiled charmingly at her.  
  
Serena stood up and excepted her hand, shaking his.  
  
The pilots all narrowed their eyes. Trowa stood up as well and pulled Serena away from him. "Keep your hands off of her Zechs!"  
  
Serena blinked in confusion at being manhandled like that.  
  
"My dear boy my given name is Milliardo, please call me by it." He answered.  
  
Serena pulled from Trowa's grasp and smiled up at Milliardo. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
The others, including Relena gasped. Then she smiled to herself. If Serena liked her brother then Heero was free to like her, Relena. "Perfect." She whispered.  
  
"You really don't remember my brother? You two certainly spent enough time together." Said Relena.  
  
The pilots shot her glares. Serena did no such thing.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I don't remember much. I had an accident when the mobile suits came and destroyed my house and my mother with it." Her eyes became all misty.  
  
Sammy walked up to her and patted her hand. She smiled down at him. "Thanks tiger."  
  
"That's a shame." Stated Milliardo.  
  
Relena turned to Heero. "So why weren't you in school yesterday and today?" She put her hands on her hips like she had a right to know his whereabouts.  
  
He glared at her. The little Priss Bitch.  
  
"I was sick." Was all he said.  
  
"You don't look sick to me." She countered.  
  
"It's none of your damn business Relena. So leave it alone." He growled.  
  
She just pouted and turned away from him. "I'm ready to go home now Milliardo."  
  
"Ok See you." He answered as she looked at Serena.  
  
Relena hissed. That girl is taking everything away from me, Heero and now Milliardo. She'll pay. "I want you to take me home now Milliardo!" she screeched.  
  
They all covered their ears. "All right. I'm coming. See you later Serena." He waved and disappeared into their limo to take them home.  
  
"How is it that they always find us?" questioned Duo.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Who knows."  
  
"It wasn't bad enough that that guy came but the two of them on top of it all. It's sheer torture." Said Wufei.  
  
"I thought Milliardo was perfectly nice."  
  
They all turned to Serena. "You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Duo. "He is the most fake person out there. Whatever you saw in him is not real!"  
  
"Whatever you say D-chan." She walked away towards the lake.  
  
"What are we going to do with her? How can she like Zechs?" asked Duo.  
  
The pilots all shook their heads. They had no idea.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned.  
  
"I guess we can leave. Everything exciting already happened." Blue eyes looked up to the sky.  
  
"Yes let's go."  
  
And all three of them disappeared into the sunset.  
  
*****  
  
Serena stared out over the lake. Why do I feel as if this place is familiar. Same thing with that bench. Weird. She shook her head and looked up at the sky, which was rapidly growing dark.  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she saw not the park of now but the park of many years ago.  
  
She looked around at the trees and walked a little ways. She saw a couple sitting on a bench kissing and petting.  
  
The guy was pulling up the girl's shirt and sliding his hands up her skirt. The girl stopped him.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm not ready. Let's just kiss."  
  
The guy looked down at her. "Don't be such a baby Serena. I just want to feel." He started to do it again.  
  
"NO!" She pushed him away from her.  
  
The guy glared at her. "It's just a little touching. No big deal. Now come here." He demanded.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No." and she ran away.  
  
Serena gasped as she saw the scene. Was that her? What was going on?  
  
The scene changed and now the same park was glowing red with fire. The place was ruined.  
  
Serena was herself lying on the ground in a weird costume holding something in her hands. It was glowing and then all of a sudden it broke apart into seven different pieces and flew in different directions.  
  
Serena frowned. Is this... vision.. trying to tell me something?  
  
*****  
  
While Serena was gazing at the sky the boys where packing up the left over food and putting it in the car.  
  
Trowa walked over to Serena and lightly touched her shoulder.  
  
She jerked at the sudden touch and blinked out of her vision. She turned to Trowa and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"We're leaving now."  
  
She nodded and followed him to the car and drove back home. All the while thinking. Must find crystals, must find them. They are the key to everything.  
  
The moon hung in the sky, shining brightly. If anyone were looking hard enough they would have seen it change seven different colors before going back to an iridescent silverish hue.  
  
*******************  
  
Yes I'm finally done. 12 pages! Thank you for being patient with me. I hope it was easy to understand. Tell me what you think. Review! It'll make me happy! Hugs are welcome as well ;)  
  
Luv ya  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	32. Strange Happenings

Chapter 31  
  
*******************  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
*******************  
  
:Thursday:  
  
"I don't want to go to school!"  
  
Everybody turned to Duo.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. You're going and there is nothing you can do about it." Said Wufei.  
  
Duo pouted and crossed his arms as he followed the others out the door.  
  
First they dropped Sammy off at school and then went to their own school.  
  
Relena met them at the door and all the pilots groaned.  
  
"Why us?" asked Duo.  
  
Relena waltzed up to Heero and smiled up at him.  
  
Heero edged back behind the other pilots.  
  
"Hi Heero."  
  
He just grunted an answer.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him off with the other pilots following them.  
  
Relena looked after them with jealously. Stupid bitch, she thought.  
  
Serena turned sharply and looked at Relena. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Serena asked herself. "Did you say something?" she asked Relena.  
  
Relena blinked. "I didn't say anything." And she sauntered off.  
  
Serena just shrugged and walked with them to their first class.  
  
*  
  
Later that day at Gym they were all standing around.  
  
The teacher walked to the middle of the gym and clapped to get everyone's attention. "Ok class today you can either do some gymnastics or you can do wrestling. But you have to do one or the other. Get to it!" and he walked off.  
  
The pilots automatically headed towards the part of the gym that wrestling was taking place. But when they realized that Serena wasn't behind them they all turned around.  
  
"What are you waiting for Serena?" asked Quatre.  
  
She blinked them looked at them. "I think I'm going to do some gymnastics." She said.  
  
They all stared at her. "Gymnastics?" asked Wufei.  
  
She nodded and headed for that side of the gym.  
  
The pilots looked after her, disbelievingly. Heero and Wufei frowned.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" asked Quatre.  
  
The others just shook their heads and watched her.  
  
*  
  
Serena warmed up with some stretches before actually doing the gymnastics.  
  
I'm so out of practice, she thought.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the rhythm take her. She made twists and turns and flips in perfect formation on the mat.  
  
The pilots stared at her in wonder.  
  
"I never knew she was that good." Stated Duo.  
  
"Yeah." The others chorused.  
  
They all went back to watching her dance elegantly across the mat.  
  
Wufei turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked up at a boy in their class.  
  
"Are you guys going to do wrestling or not?" he demanded.  
  
Wufei frowned. "We will join when we are ready." And he went back to watching Serena.  
  
The boy stared in her direction and smirked. "She is a cute little thing isn't she? I'm thinking of asking her out on a date. Maybe she'll give up some." And he elbowed Trowa in the side, giving them suggestive looks.  
  
The pilots all turned to him with glares on their faces. "What was that?" asked Heero.  
  
The guy backed off. "What's your problem? She's just a girl."  
  
"Not just any girl. That's our friend and we would never let her go out with a heathen like you Sir!" shouted Quatre and he tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Go Quatre!" yelled Duo.  
  
At hearing all the shouting Serena stopped her dancing and looked over at her friends. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Quatre fighting. Her blue eyes turn steely as she makes her way over to them.  
  
"No good bastard of a boy." Serena turned to Quatre in surprise. Was he really talking like that? But when she looked at him closely she could tell he hadn't spoken a word. She gave them a puzzled expression.  
  
"Get him Quatre! Go for the throat." She then turned to Trowa. He was actually shouting? No way. But upon further inspection she could tell he hadn't said a word either. What was going on? She took a step back and observed.  
  
"I just wanted to ask her out on a date!" the guy yelled, or tried to with Quatre's hands around his throat.  
  
"Yeah and you also wanted to bed her. But that is so not happening!" said Wufei.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. They could only be talking about her. Her eyes narrowed again and she growled low in her throat. Nobody would do that to her ever! She stalked up to the fight and pulled Quatre off the guy.  
  
He blinked. "What? Serena?"  
  
The guys all looked at her and weren't that surprised to see a light silver- ish aura surrounding her. They backed away slowly so as not to get hurt.  
  
"You, mister, are not going to bed anybody after I'm done with you if you don't clean up your act." She whispered to him.  
  
He whimpered and nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
She tightened her hold on him and gave him a little shake just to make sure he got the message. "Don't come near me again." He crescent moon appeared on her head briefly before disappearing again.  
  
The guy's eyes widened fearfully and he yanked himself away from her and ran out of the gym.  
  
When Serena straightened from her crouched position everybody in the gym was staring at her. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal. "What?" She then collapsed in Heero's awaiting arms. He knew she would faint so he stayed close to her side.  
  
Just then the teacher came into the room. He looked around and saw everybody staring at the group of kids in the corner. "What happened here?" he demanded.  
  
The G-boys walked passed him with Heero in the lead. They had to get Serena home and to bed.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary Teach." Stated Duo and he smiled and patted the teacher on the shoulder and he walked out the door, following his friends to the car.  
  
"What a day." Stated Trowa.  
  
The others nodded as they got into the car. Quatre was behind the wheel while Wufei was in the passenger seat. Heero was in the back with the rest holding Serena like a precious gift he was afraid would brake if handled too roughly.  
  
"Lets hurry home." He whispered and Quatre drove off.  
  
*******************  
  
"She is coming into her powers." Garnet eyes looked up.  
  
Three others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"It is almost time." Aqua eyes turned and looked towards the sky.  
  
*******************  
  
Yeah. I finally finished this chapter. Thanks for being so patient. College life is taking up more of my time than I thought. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. I hope to have another chapter out as soon as I can. Well off to class. Wish me luck.  
  
Luv Ya.  
  
Sylver-Tygereero 


	33. A Sense of Power

Chapter 32  
  
*******************  
  
A Sense of Power  
  
*******************  
  
:Friday:  
  
Serena was in her first class of the day with the pilots surrounding her. She was drawing in her sketchbook again and wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying.  
  
"Miss Tsukino? What are you doing?" the teacher suddenly asked.  
  
Serena just kept drawing a picture of her, Sammy, and the pilots. She was so intent on it that her brow was furrowed and she was biting at her lip.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" the teacher asked again.  
  
Duo leaned over and poked Serena in the side. She glanced up and met the eyes of their teacher, who had her hands on her hips and was glaring.  
  
"Yes?"asked Serena.  
  
"What are you doing?" Everybody in the classroom got quiet as they watched.  
  
"I'm sketching." Serena stated.  
  
The teacher humphed, "What did I say about that on the first day you were here? I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you a detention for your insubordinate behavior." The teacher smirked. She loved getting students into trouble. The wonders of teaching. She started to turn back to finish her lesson when she heard a cold, regal voice.  
  
"No, you don't have to do that you old battle-ax."  
  
There was a collective gasp as everyone stared at Serena then looked to see what the teacher would do.  
  
"That's it. That will be two detentions for you young lady."  
  
"I said no." stated Serena, her eyes growing cold and flashing deep blue.  
  
The pilots watched her closely in case she fainted.  
  
"What was that?" The teacher turned back to look at Serena.  
  
"I will repeat myself once more before I lose my patience. I will not serve detention with you, you old stinking battle-ax. I deserve better treatment." Serena smirked and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"We'll see about that." But the teacher's voice was quavering.  
  
The whole class stared at Serena. No one ever had the nerve to talk to that particular teacher like that. They gazed at her in wonder. She was so regal and she seemed to be glowing.  
  
Heero's eyes glazed over as he looked at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
The other pilots were thinking the same.  
  
*  
  
Later that day when they were heading home Relena stopped them before they could leave the school.  
  
She took Heero's arm and pulled him away from the rest of the group. She shot a glance at Serena before turning her back on her.  
  
Serena frowned at her but kept her distance and wrapped her arm around Trowa's arm.  
  
Heero shot them a look and saw how Serena was hanging on Trowa and his gaze narrowed. He turned back to Relena. "Yes?" he asked with his usual monotone voice.  
  
Relena shot Serena another look the leaned close to Heero, whispering. "I've heard some things about your friend." She moved closer to Heero.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't you concerned for your safety? She was seen in the gym glowing and then she talked back to her teacher. What kind of student is she?"  
  
Heero shrugged and moved to go back to his friends, but Relena restrained him. "I think I'm going to throw her out. This school is prided on well- behaved students, not troublemakers.  
  
Heero whipped around and stared at her hard. "You will not throw Serena out of here or I swear to God I don't know what I'll do to you."  
  
Relena's eyes widened. " I run this school. I can do as I please." She protested.  
  
"You do not what the Gundum Pilots to be your enemy." He stated.  
  
She gulped. She shot a look at Serena. The stupid bitch is ruining everything.  
  
Serena stopped what she was doing and turned to Relena and gave her the best death glare she could muster. She stomped up to Relena and slapped her, leaving a red print on her cheek. "Nobody ever calls me a stupid bitch and gets away with it."  
  
The pilots and Relena stared at her.  
  
"But Serena. She didn't even say anything." Said Quatre.  
  
"Yes she did. I heard her clear as day."  
  
Relena was speechless as she held her stinging cheek. How did she know I called her that?  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "So you admit it. I knew you called me a bitch!" and she pounced on Relena.  
  
Relena screamed and put her arms over her face.  
  
The pilots stared, wide-eyed. Wufei stepped up and hauled her off. "What is the matter with you woman?" He held her tightly as Serena glared and Relena and growled at her.  
  
Heero moved towards Serena and looked at her closely. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No! That idiot called me a bitch!" She kicked her legs and tried to get a Relena.  
  
Heero turned towards Relena and raised an eyebrow. He knew Serena would never lie about something like that and he also knew that Relena would say something like that. But was it possible for Relena to say it and only Serena hearing? He shrugged. Stranger things have occurred.  
  
Heero frowned at Relena. "I believe Serena. I think you need to check yourself and don't you dare try to throw Serena out. You'll regret it if you do."  
  
Relena gasped. "I- I didn't..." Fucking Blonde Bitch!  
  
Serena gasped. "Let me at her. I'll kill her!" She almost got out of Wufei's arms but he held on tightly.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were watching on in wonder. What in the world was going on?  
  
Heero turned his back on Relena and walked out of the school with Wufei following with a still raging Serena behind him.  
  
Serena kept struggling, glowing bright silver.  
  
The others followed behind in silent shock.  
  
*  
  
Wufei held Serena in his lap while Quatre drove them back to the mansion.  
  
Serena was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She curled up against Wufei and wrapped her arms around him. Wufei looked down at her face and smiled. He absently played with her hair as they drove.  
  
When they got to the mansion Serena climbed out of Wufei's lap and walked into the house and slammed the door.  
  
The boys got out of the car more slowly and walked towards the door.  
  
"What has gotten into her lately?" asked Duo.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
"Did you guys notice that she didn't faint this time? What does that mean?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Maybe she's getting use to it." Suggested Trowa.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Maybe."  
  
They went inside and found Serena reclining on the sofa with her eyes closed.  
  
"Is she asleep? Maybe she did faint after all." Said Duo.  
  
"I'm not asleep." Said Serena and she opened one eye.  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly.  
  
Serena looked around. "Where is Sammy?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "I forgot to tell you, Rashid told me that young Sammy has a play date with a friend of his at school and that he would be spending the night there."  
  
Serena nodded in relief. "As long as he's safe."  
  
Heero stepped closer to Serena. "Are you tired? Do you want to take a nap?"  
  
She shook her head. "I feel fine."  
  
The others looked at her skeptically. "OK."  
  
She stood up and stretched. "I'm hungry. Does anyone else want something?"  
  
Everybody but Duo shook their heads. "I would like a sandwich."  
  
Serena nodded and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What is with this girl?" Quatre looked around questioningly.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
*  
  
Serena finished making herself and Duo a sandwich, humming to herself.  
  
These guys are nice but weird sometimes. Why do they think I'll faint if I get a little upset?  
  
I wish I could remember them, maybe that would help me understand. She sees a flash of her and the pilots dressed up and posing for a camera in a grand ballroom.  
  
Serena blinked. "Where did that come from?" she muttered the shrugged.  
  
She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where only Duo was waiting.  
  
He quickly took his sandwich and smiled his thanks to Serena before disappearing upstairs.  
  
Serena frowned. Where did the others go? She munched on her food as she wandered around downstairs.  
  
She went deeper into the mansion when she heard something coming from a room around the corner.  
  
As she was finishing her sandwich she stuck her head in and saw Quatre playing the violin in the middle of the room.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. It sounded so beautiful. She briefly closed her eyes and let the music take her to a memory that she couldn't quite grasp.  
  
She walked into the room and when Quatre noticed her he stopped. "Hey Serena."  
  
"Hello." She opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was a piano in the corner and other musical instruments around the room, but what really caught her attention was an extra violin tucked away in its case.  
  
She walked over to it and gently removed it from the case and held it lovingly as she walked back to Quatre.  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "You know how to play?"  
  
Serena gazed up at him. "I.. don't know. Play something and lets see what happens."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow but did as she asked and put the violin under his chin and began to play.  
  
Serena also closed her eyes and raised the bow above the strings. After she listened for a while she began to follow the notes that Quatre was playing.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes in shock. Was there nothing this girl couldn't do? He decided to change it up and did a more upbeat song. Serena just followed along smoothly.  
  
Serena and Quatre stood close to each other playing with perfect symmetry.  
  
*  
  
Trowa was walking around the mansion when he heard a beautiful sound coming from the music room. He walked over and looked inside.  
  
He leaned up against the doorway and watched Quatre and Serena play the violin. He smiled softly.  
  
Quatre looked up and smiled at Trowa. "Hey."  
  
Trowa nodded and walked into the room. Serena looked up and slightly smiled, but said nothing.  
  
"Trowa, why don't you join us?" asked Quatre.  
  
"You play an instrument?" asked Serena.  
  
Trowa nodded and walked over to the piano and sat down.  
  
Serena nodded and lifted the violin again, as did Quatre. She waited for Quatre's cue.  
  
He started to play a soft melody and Serena quickly followed. A couple of bars later Trowa entered with the soft notes of the grand piano.  
  
They played like that for a while, just playing non-stop.  
  
*  
  
Duo was in his room lazing around, bored. He looked around his messy room.  
  
"Maybe I should clean?" He thought about that for a minute. "Nah!"  
  
He gazed around his room again. Duo stood up and turned on the intercom on the wall. He pushed the different buttons for the different rooms in the mansion. He was about to pass the music room but stopped at the last minute.  
  
"What's that?" he asked himself.  
  
He went back to his bed and lay down. He fell asleep to the sound of violins and the piano.  
  
*  
  
They stopped playing after a while. Serena stretched and smiled at Trowa and Quatre. "That was fun."  
  
"I didn't know you could play the violin." Stated Trowa.  
  
Serena's eyes became unfocused. "Me either." She whispered.  
  
Trowa shot Quatre a look and Quatre just shrugged.  
  
Quatre walked over to Trowa and turned their backs on Serena to talk.  
  
"She just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Trowa.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Serena put down the violin and rubbed at her eyes. She looked around and wondered what the others were doing.  
  
She got a flash of Duo sleeping in his room and Wufei in his training room. Serena shook her head.  
  
She suddenly feels lightheaded and feels her body shifting and moving.  
  
When she focused her eyes she was in the training room.  
  
Wufei turned around and stopped short. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Serena blinked and held her head. "I don't know."  
  
Wufei raised and eyebrow. "How could you get in here? I was right by the door."  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
Strange.  
  
"Well while you're here do you want to train with me? You used to do it all the time." Wufei looked at her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Wufei smirked and walked to the wall and pulled out two small blades. He held one out to Serena.  
  
"Did we ever fight with these?" asked Serena.  
  
"No." Wufei got into a fighting position.  
  
"Oh." And Serena got into a fighting position as well.  
  
Wufei charged at her and Serena blocked with the sword. Serena, who wasn't used to a sword, was having trouble and stumbled.  
  
Wufei smirked. "Having trouble?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
They fought for a while and Serena was getting tired out while Wufei just kept smirking.  
  
"Need a break?" he asked.  
  
"Not on your life. Bring it on!"  
  
"You're on." And Wufei brought it. He backed her into a corner with his sword crossing hers, so she couldn't move it. "Game over." He whispered.  
  
Serena lowered her lashes. "In your dreams." She whispered.  
  
"Definitely." He leaned forward and kissed her. They dropped their swords and they clattered to the ground.  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck and leaned into him.  
  
Wufei pushed her harder into the wall and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
When they came up for air Serena stared at Wufei with wide eyes. "Wow." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Serena licked her lips. "I.. better go." And she rushed from the room.  
  
Wufei stared after her. "Wow."  
  
*  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked around.  
  
"Where's Serena?"  
  
*  
  
"The time is going near." Garnet eyes looked around at the other people in the room.  
  
"I can't wait." Blue eyes twinkled.  
  
***************  
  
Wow.. I'm done. I hope you like. Please review.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	34. Flashes of the Past

Chapter 33  
  
*******************  
  
Flashes of the Past  
  
*******************  
  
Serena ran out of the training room and suddenly ran into a hard, warm surface. Strong arms wrapped around her before she could fall.  
  
Serena looked up into dark prussian blue eyes. "Heero." She whispered.  
  
Heero looked intently down at her. "Why were you running?" he asked.  
  
Serena bit into her lip and lowered her lashes as she secretly looked at the slightly open door to the training room, hoping the Wufei wouldn't come running out after her. That he would stay right where he was. She smiled innocently up at Heero. "No reason."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. He let the matter drop, for now. He reluctantly let her go and stepped back away from her slightly.  
  
Serena circled her arms around herself as she looked up at him closely, getting a flash of something she doesn't remember doing.  
  
She was holding a gun to his face and he was doing the same. When did that happen? She eyes him with slightly glazed eyes as she whispers, "Move."  
  
Heero's eyes widen. "Serena?"  
  
She blinks and her eyes refocus. "Hmmm?"  
  
He just shook his head. "Never mind." He turned abruptly and walked away, not looking back.  
  
Serena gazed after him, wondering what was going on with him.  
  
*  
  
Serena stepped into her room and closed the door behind her as she leaned back on it. She sighs and closes her eyes. What is the matter with me?  
  
She opens her eyes and gazes around the room that was supposedly hers. Nothing in it looked familiar.  
  
She kept leaning on the door and stared at her bed, slightly sleepy. Her eyes droop to half-mast as a swirling vision superimposes itself over what she was actually seeing.  
  
She saw herself in the bed with Heero sleeping in the chair besides the bed. She smiles as she slowly moves towards the image but just as she was about to touch Heero it disappeared like a dream fades with the night.  
  
Serena halts in her steps and looks at the empty chair. Am I going crazy? That couldn't have happened. The Heero I know would never just sleep by my bed for no reason. I must be dreaming. Maybe it's a product of my head injury.  
  
She bites at her lip as she curls up in the empty chair and closes her eyes. "Oh I wish.." her sentence cut off by drowsiness and she falls asleep.  
  
*  
  
The Pilots were gathered in the living room discussing Serena.  
  
"It was just weird. One minute she was there and the next she was gone." Stated Quatre. Trowa nodded his agreement.  
  
Wufei looked up from his lap, his cheeks tinted a light rose just thinking about Serena. He coughed and straightened up. "Then she appeared in the training by means other than the door for I was standing right in front of it and she couldn't have gotten in without my knowledge yet she managed it. Weird that one." He muttered. He closes his eyes as he relives the kiss they shared in the empty training room and shuddered from unknown feelings.  
  
Heero looked at Wufei intently. "Then she runs into me and I think she remembered something because her eyes glazed over, like she was seeing something only she could see. She then said 'move' which she said to me when we were playing in the woods." He shrugs. "I just don't know what to make of her anymore."  
  
"I couldn't believe when I walked into the music room that both Quatre and Serena were playing the violin. She said she didn't remember ever learning to play or anything and we all know she remembers things about her life before she met us so where did the talent come from?" asked Trowa.  
  
Duo piped up for the first time. "So that was what I was hearing when I turned on the intercom. It sounded so good I fell asleep to it." He smiles and snuggles into the couch he was sitting on.  
  
They all think to themselves about the weird, mysterious, and beautiful girl that tumbled into their lives.  
  
All of them found their gazes were directed upward towards said girl.  
  
*  
  
Serena was still in the chair shivering even though the window was closed and it was a warm night. The moon and stars were out and twinkling in the twilight.  
  
Her eyes were moving from side to side as she dreamed. Images flashing across her mind.  
  
Finding a weird cat..  
  
Meeting new friends..  
  
Kneeling before a boy who seemed to be dead. "Darien!"  
  
A huge evil woman staring down at her as she stood upon an ice sculpture with a weird crescent moon thing in her hand..  
  
Dying..  
  
Remembering..  
  
Two weird kids and their weird tree..  
  
A dark upside down crescent moon. something about people named after precious stones. Ruby. Sapphire. Emerald. Diamond!  
  
A little girl with pink hair and red eyes..  
  
Her little girl  
  
Rini!  
  
"RINI!"  
  
Serena sat up in her chair and screamed.  
  
The Pilots shot out of their relaxed positions and raced up the stairs to Serena's room and crashed through the door.  
  
Quatre got to her first and gazed down at her for a second.  
  
She was sitting in the chair beside her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth. She had tear tracks down her face and more were coming and she kept muttering something.  
  
Quatre moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Serena what is it?" he whispered.  
  
The other guys crowded in around them and gazed down at the stricken girl with concern.  
  
"Rini." She whispered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Rini." She stated louder.  
  
"Who is Rini?" Quatre looked up at his friends in utter confusion. They didn't think she had any other relatives or friends.  
  
"I don't know but she's mine." Was all she said as she buried her head in Quatre's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
The Pilots all looked at each other in bewilderment. Who in the world was Rini? And why did Serena say she was hers?  
  
Everyone but Quatre filed out of the room but both Heero and Wufei looked back with longing looks.  
  
He carried her to her bed and tried to get her to let go of him but her drip wouldn't let up. He sighed as he climbed in with her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, protectively. "Oh Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
He cuddled close to her and put his head close to hers. "Let me help you." He whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Serena spooned against his front.  
  
******  
  
"That Quatre is so gentle with our Serena. I really like him. And he plays the violin!" Aqua eyes shine.  
  
"Please. He's a pansy. That Wufei could take better care of our Princess." Blue eyes challenged Aqua.  
  
"I was thinking Trowa myself." Two pairs of eyes turned to greet garnet eyes.  
  
"Duo!" someone else squealed. All three turned to their little companion and one answered. "You have got to be kidding me." Blue eyes looked skyward.  
  
"Duo!" she insisted and crossed her arms as her purple eyes glared at the other three.  
  
*******************  
  
Oh yes! I am done this chapter. Thank you for being patient. I had soooooo much to do.. what with studying then taking my final exams. Then cleaning and packing up to come home. College can be such a hassle. Then helping with chistmas and hanging out with my cousins and friends. No time whatsoever to type.. but I'm back hahahaha. I'll try updating soon.. This next chapter should be good. Please review.. I'll love you forever!  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	35. Pool Paradise

Chapter 34  
  
*******************  
  
Pool Paradise  
  
*******************  
  
:Saturday:  
  
Serena woke up feeling warm and protected. She looked around her and came face to face with Quatre, still sleeping. She smiles and runs her hands through his blond hair. What in the world happened? She asked herself.  
  
A flash of the night before told her exactly what happened. Who in the world was Rini? She shrugs her shoulders and cuddles closer to Quatre.  
  
The movement jerked Quatre out of his deep sleep and he inhaled deeply and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Where am I? He thought to himself. He looked down and saw the top of Serena's head and exhaled deeply. Oh. He gently detangles himself from Serena and stands beside the bed and looks down on her. Such innocence and beauty. He shakes his head and leaves the room quietly.  
  
Serena wakes up when she felt the warmth leave her. She sits up in the bed and frowns when she sees that Quatre left. "Oh well. Might as well get washed and dressed." She tumbled from the bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
After washing and dressing Quatre headed for the kitchen where he met up with the other Pilots and Sammy.  
  
"Morning." He said.  
  
"Morning." They all replied.  
  
"How is Serena?" asked Sammy.  
  
Quatre sat down and fixed himself a plate and smiled at the boy. "Your sister is fine."  
  
"That's a relief." Said Wufei.  
  
"So what's happening today?" asked Quatre, eating.  
  
"I have to perform at the circus today and I thought it would be a good idea to get Serena out of the house. I think she would like to see the circus."  
  
"Me too!" yelled Sammy gleefully, jumping up and down in his seat getting food all over.  
  
Trowa ducked when a stray piece of sausage sailed his way. "Yes Sam, you too."  
  
"Yeah!" and Sammy clapped his hands.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and they all turned to see Serena enter.  
  
She smiled at them all and fixed herself some breakfast.  
  
"What's up guys?" She sat besides her brother and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Serena!" he squealed and she smiled down at him.  
  
"We're going to the circus!" said Sammy happily.  
  
Serena's eyes shone brightly. "Really? That sounds like fun."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I have to perform today so you'll get to see my act."  
  
"Wow! How exciting! When will we be leaving?" She asked as she finished her food.  
  
Heero, who had be quiet the whole time, looked at his watch. "Not for a little while. The first show is at 4 and its only 12:30."  
  
"Well what can we do in the meantime? I'm bored." Whined Duo, who had remained relatively quiet until that moment.  
  
Wufei shot him a look. "Baka."  
  
Serena glared at Wufei. "Fei-chan. What have I told you about calling Duo names?" Her blue eyes glinted silver when the light hit them at the right angle.  
  
The Pilots all looked at her. "What?" she asked and her eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Nothing." Said Wufei.  
  
Serena eyes them, not sure if she believes them or not.  
  
"We could always go swim in my pool." Suggested Quatre.  
  
Serena turned to him. "You have a pool?" she squealed.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course. What mansion would be complete without one?"  
  
Serena's smile fell. "But I don't have a bathing suit."  
  
"Sure you do. We went to the beach once and it should be in your room." Said Duo.  
  
"Great!" And Serena ran out of the room.  
  
"I guess that means we have to get dressed as well." Sighed Heero as he left to go change.  
  
The others all left the kitchen to change.  
  
Serena was up in her room searching through her closet for the bathing suit. She came across a beautiful dress and she lightly ran her fingers along it. Her eyes glazed over as she saw something she didn't remember.  
  
******* Vision *******  
  
*"Now entering The Lady Serena! She is being escorted by Sirs Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei!" yelled the announcer as the crowd turned towards them.  
  
Serena glided down the stairs, wearing a silver colored gown with rose- colored gems criss crossing over her dress. The dress is low cut and high waisted, sleeveless and the back is criss-crossed as well. Her hair is a mass of curls and braids piled onto her head and trailing down her back in a cascade of molten gold. She has a silver adornment that wraps around her forehead and a ruby falling from it to rest just above and in between her eyes. Her hand, encased in white gloves holds onto the banister as she descends. Her feet are also encased in white dancing slippers. Her cheeks are speckled with silver and rose- colored sparkles.  
  
What was this? A ball? Weird.*  
  
******* End *******  
  
Serena blinked as the vision faded and she stared at the dress. "Strange." She rummaged through the closet until she found the silver bikini.  
  
"I wore this?" She shrugs and puts it on. She also found the sarong and sunglasses and put them on as well.  
  
She walked out of the room and met with everyone else by the back door.  
  
She smiles at Sammy in his little Hawaiian printed trunks. "Nice Sam."  
  
He puffs out his chest with pride. "I picked them out myself."  
  
"Of course." She replied.  
  
"Ok lets go swimming." Cried Duo and he bounces out of the house and around the corner to the very back of the mansion that isn't easily seen by people who didn't know that a pool was there.  
  
The pool was half inside half outside. The inside was like a grotto with dim lights and a waterfall. Leafy green plants surrounded the whole pool. There was a slide that went into the deep end that was located on the outside part of the pool. The inside was more for intimacy and quietness. It was lighted by dim green lights located in the pool and there was a little corner that was a Jacuzzi. There was also a swim up bar near that back of the pool, deep inside.  
  
"I call it my Pool of Paradise." Said Quatre and laughed.  
  
Serena looked on in shear amazement. "I can't have seen this before. I would have remembered seeing something this extraordinary."  
  
Quatre laughed. "No, you haven't seen this before. We haven't gotten around to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" yelled Duo and he jumped into the deep end of the pool making a big splash, wetting Heero and Wufei.  
  
They both glare at him and dive in after him.  
  
"I'll get you Maxwell!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"I'll kill you." Stated Heero.  
  
Serena smiled as she went into the grotto part of the pool and settled into the warm water. "This is so great Quatre."  
  
"Yeah...... well......" and he blushed.  
  
Sammy slips into the water and swims around to the best of his ability.  
  
"Hey Sam. Let me teach you to swim properly." Said Duo, swimming up to him.  
  
"You really will?" said Sam.  
  
"Sure." Duo grabbed Sammy and started to teach him the basics of swimming.  
  
Serena watched them in wonder. "Duo is so great with Sammy."  
  
"That's because he's hardly but a kid himself. He can relate." Said Trowa. He walks into the pool and settles down near Serena and Quatre does the same.  
  
"I guess you're right." And Serena pushes away from the wall and starts to swim.  
  
"I'll never get her." Said Quatre.  
  
"I agree."  
  
They stayed like that for a couple hours. Alternating between playing, swimming, relaxing and getting a drink at the swim up bar.  
  
Trowa looked at the clock on the far wall. "I have to go. I need to be there early to get ready." Trowa lifted himself from the pool and went inside.  
  
"We'll go in shortly to get ready and go to the circus."  
  
"Yeah circus!" cried Sammy.  
  
*******************  
  
yeah I'm done. Sorry it took so long. But between test, papers, and vacations it was hard to get it in. Thanks to all the readers that reviewed. I love you! And to all the readers out there. Thanks for putting up with me. I should have the next chapter out soon. Please Read and Review. I'll love you forever. Sylver-Tyger 


	36. Clowning Around

Chapter 35  
  
*******************  
  
Clowning Around  
  
*******************  
  
After everyone got out of the pool and dressed they headed to the car to go see Trowa at the circus.  
  
"This will be so exciting!" squealed Serena.  
  
"Circus!" cried Sammy.  
  
"Yes the circus." Said Quatre, who was driving.  
  
"Yes another weekend spend watching Trowa act like a clown. Its like having two Duos." Muttered Wufei.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" said Duo.  
  
"Do you even know what resent means?" asked Heero from the front seat.  
  
"It means....... It means... that I'm seriously pissed at you." He sputtered and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Serena laughed as she moves Sammy slightly in her lap and hugs him tightly.  
  
They arrived at the circus and parked the car.  
  
Sammy skipped in front of everyone while Serena was walking in between Heero and Wufei with Duo and Quatre trailing behind them.  
  
They entered the big tent and went to sit down. "Why didn't we have to pay?" asked Serena.  
  
"We never pay because we're friends of Trowa's." said Duo.  
  
"Oh." And Serena sat down with Sammy on her lap and the guys surrounding her.  
  
The lights dimmed as the show started. First there was the lion tamer, the contortionists, juggling, and a man who balanced on chairs and a table, and then a high wire act.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she saw the girls balancing on the wire high above their heads. She got a flash of four girls with different colored balls.  
  
"This seems familiar." She whispered.  
  
Duo, who was sitting next to her, leaned in close. "What was that?"  
  
She blinked and looked at him. "Nothing."  
  
"Ok." And he turned his attention back to the show.  
  
"Same old same old." Said Wufei.  
  
Just then a cannon was rolled out into the center ring. About 15 clowns were around the ring and one of them lit the cannon.  
  
"Where is Trowa?" asked Serena.  
  
Suddenly the cannon shot out a person and Trowa landed on the ground, standing right before his friends.  
  
Sammy squeaked and hid on the floor.  
  
Serena and the others stared at him wide-eyed. He was wearing green puffy clown pants and a white and orange shirt with white suspenders and his clown mask. He held out his hand to Serena and motioned for her to take it.  
  
"Go on Serena." Urged Duo, who had picked up Sammy and was holding him in his lap.  
  
She nodded and slowly took his hand, but as she did she disappeared.  
  
"Well that was new." Said Wufei.  
  
"Sere!" yelled Sammy.  
  
"Its ok. Its probably part of the act." Said Quatre.  
  
Heero watched on silently.  
  
There was a purple puff of smoke in the center of the ring and Serena reappeared on top of a white horse wearing a peach and silver outfit. The crowd applauded.  
  
Trowa back flipped and then ran back to Serena and helped her down from the horse. He pulled out a rose from out of nowhere and handed it to her. Serena blushed and took it. The rose turned into a rope and it gently lifted her into the air. Trowa took the end of it and swirled it around.  
  
Serena held onto the rope tightly. What am I suppose to do now?  
  
The other clowns were down on the ground doing funny skits.  
  
Serena swung in the air and twisted, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Suddenly Trowa was on a rope beside her.  
  
Two other clowns were holding the ends of the rope.  
  
Trowa did all these amazing moves and then he held out his hand for Serena to try.  
  
She twisted and spun around and copied Trowa as best she could. Trowa then swung over to her and their two ropes twisted together. They were really close, almost nose-to-nose and somewhere along the way Trowa had lost his clown mask. Suddenly the two ropes where attached at the top. Then Trowa moved them around so now he was holding himself up with the two ropes and Serena was on his shoulders. She pulled herself up and did a split. The crowd clapped as Trowa did a flip and wound the rope around his arms.  
  
The Pilots were looking on in fascination, not just a little jealous.  
  
When Trowa was upside down he did a straddle and held that while Serena did one on top of his legs and she spread her hands wide and smiled at the crowd. Then she suddenly dropped down and Trowa caught her and she swung around until she was doing a split.  
  
The crowd was clapping wildly and stomping their feet. Trowa moved them and they finally came down out of the air and stood in the center ring. They both bowed and Trowa motioned to Serena and clapped. "Lets give our guest Serena a round of applause." He said.  
  
Serena blushed and did a little curtsy. She hugged Trowa and gave his a kiss on the cheek. The other clowns were around them making funny faces and pretending to kiss on another. One of the clowns pretended to faint and leaned against Serena. There was a drum roll and with a puff of smoke only the ring leader was left.  
  
"And that's our show! I hope all of you had a wonderful time." He said.  
  
The crowd cheered and filed out of the tent.  
  
"Where is my sister?" asked Sammy, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"Its ok Sam. She's probably back stage." Said Quatre.  
  
They made their way back stage and saw Serena standing next to Trowa talking with some of the other circus people. Trowa whispered something to her and she laughed, leaning up against him.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. They were just a little too close for his liking.  
  
When she spotted them she smiled and ran over. "Did you see me? Wow that was amazing. I can't believe Trowa did that to me. What if I made a fool of myself?" she rambled.  
  
"That wouldn't of happened." Said Quatre.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Serena you were the best." Said Sammy.  
  
"Thanks Sam." And she picks him up and hugs him.  
  
Trowa finished talking with his friends and walks over to them. "We can leave now." He says.  
  
"Yeah, I am so tired." Said Serena.  
  
"Why don't you drive back with me? You can have more room to lay down." Said Trowa.  
  
"Ok." And Serena walked off with Trowa.  
  
"I'm coming too." Said Sammy and he ran after them.  
  
The other Pilots looked at each other and eyed one another wearily.  
  
"Well....... Quatre can't go because he drove the car here." Said Duo.  
  
Quatre sighs.  
  
"I'm the perfect person to go." Continued Duo.  
  
"Give me a break Maxwell. A perfect person you are not." Argued Wufei.  
  
They continued to argue and while they were occupied Heero walked off to ride with Trowa and Serena.  
  
Quatre watched him go and sighed again. He grabbed Duo and Wufei and dragged them to the car.  
  
*  
  
In the car Serena was talking a mile a minute. "That was so awesome! Wow. I can't believe I did that. I was so scared." She trailed off as she yawned.  
  
"Tired?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah." And she rubbed at her eyes.  
  
Sammy continued talking about the circus and who great it was. "Don't you agree Serena?" and he turned to his sister from the front seat, but Serena was already asleep curled up against Heero.  
  
Heero sat with his arm lazily draped around her. "I'm sure she thought it was the best circus as well Sam." And he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
*******************  
  
I told you guys I would have it out sooner. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for hanging with me. I appreciate it.  
  
Just as a lil side note wish my dorm luck in our Spring Olympics. We just had our karaoke night and we came in second. I think we're in third overall and tomorrow is the softball tournament and volleyball. And I'm participating in the Tug-Of-War on Saturday. Wish me luck!  
  
Also to PadfootCc's question:  
  
im confused!! their from the silver millenium!?  
  
You are referring to the Vision, Yes? That is a flashback to before Serena lost her memory. (That's all I'm telling for now. Continue reading and you might be surprised.) Please refer to the chapter titled The Ball for further understanding. I hoped that helped. 


	37. Swan Lake

Chapter 36

Swan Lake

:Sunday:

After the circus the day before everybody decided they needed to catch up on their sleep. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon before anyone peeked their head outside of their door.

Duo was the first one up and he tip toed down the hall to Sammy's room and poked his head in. He saw that he was still asleep and smirked. Duo slipped inside the room quietly and then suddenly jumped on the bed, waking Sammy from a deep sleep.

Sammy shot up with a small squeak and look up only to see Duo's grinning face a breath away from his. Sammy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh, Its only you Duo." He said.

"What do you mean 'its only me'? I happen to be the greatest person in the world." Duo pronounced.

Sammy just rolled his eyes and tried to get some more shut eye but Duo wouldn't let him. He bounced up and down on his little friend's bed until Sammy finally gave up and looked back at Duo.

"Sammy." Duo whined. "I'm hungry." Duo gave Sammy big watery eyes and a cute pout.

Sammy huffed. "And what do you expect me to do about it? I'm not allowed to use anything electrical."

Duo pouted more. "Neither am I."

"Why don't you get someone else to make you breakfast…" Sammy trailed off as he looked at the clock. "Well lunch?"

Duo brightened up at the idea. He settled down on the bed with his legs crossed and he placed a finger under his chin as he thought about his options. "Well Wu-man and Heero are out of the picture. They would shoot first and ask questions later. Quatre makes this help food junk. What is tofu anyway? If it isn't 99 sugar and other additives then it isn't in my vocabulary. And Trowa… well Trowa would be ok. Lets try him!" Duo shot up off the bed and grabbed Sammy's hand, pulling him along.

Sammy sighed as he was dragged after the deranged pilot. The made their way to Trowa's room and knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer as Duo popped his head in.

He saw Trowa clad only in green boxers wrapped around his pillow and seems to be……. kissing it or something. Weird. "Trowa…." Whispered Duo. "Trowa."

"Hmmmm… Coming.. Ser….." Trowa's voice trailed off as he slipped deeper into sleep and he snored loudly.

Duo stifled a laugh. He never knew that Trowa snored! He would save that data for later uses.

Just when Duo was about to shout for Trowa to wake up and make them some food they heard a giggle from behind them. Sammy turned first to see his sister smiling.

"Serena!" he yelled and launched himself at her. She picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Have a good sleep tiger?" she asked.

Sammy scowled. "I was having a great dream about the circus until Duo woke me up." He shot Duo a pained look before cuddling into his sister's embrace.

Duo just shrugged and tried to look sheepish but felt no remorse for waking the little guy up.

Serena smiled and shook her head as she looked at Duo. "And now you're trying to wake poor Trowa up? He had a busy, work filled day yesterday. Give him a break."

"But I was hungry." At that moment Duo's stomach growled and he pouted at her.

She sighed. "I'll cook you something."

Duo broke out into a smile. "Thanks Sere." And he led the way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sammy sat down next to him. He was hungry as well.

Serena started to cook lunch for the three of them when the smell of cooking food brought Wufei into the room. "Smells wonderful." He admitted as she sat down at the table as well.

Serena sighed. "I guess I'm making more." But soon the rest of the pilots filed into the room so she was resigned to making lunch for all of them. "I'm not your bloody cook you know." She muttered.

Quatre blushed. "We know. I'm sorry. I'll cook next time." The blond beauty just brushed off the comment. "It's ok Quatre. It's not that big a deal." She set plates in front of all of them and she sat down as well. They all dug into the food with vigor until all their plates were clean.

Trowa stood up and offered to do the plates. Serena was fine with that. She hated cleaning up after herself. The downside of liking to cook.

The pilots and brother and sister all sat back and let their food digest. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Serena.

The guys groaned. "Wasn't the circus enough for you yesterday?" asked Heero, who had been quiet throughout the whole meal.

Serena turned to look at him. "It's the weekend and I intend to spend it doing something fun." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quatre, ever the peacemaker, came up with a solution. "Well, I have season tickets to the local ballet company. Box seats."

The pilots and Sammy all glared at him. Ballet?

But Serena loved the idea. "Really? Oh that would be wonderful!!" she exclaimed.

"I will not go to some stinking ballet." Serena was about to frown at her brother he said, "Me too." She looked around the table and saw that Duo was scowling and nodded in response to Sammy. "Duo! That's no way to talk."

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"Fine! Don't go. I'm sure these other fine gentlemen would love taking me to the ballet." And the devious blond fluttered her eyelashes at the other pilots and they melted. Can you say.. whipped?

Quatre stood and walked to the phone, dialing the ballet to see what was playing when. He nodded and then hung up the phone then turned to the rest of the room. "We're in luck…" at that the guys moaned. "'Swan Lake' is being performed tonight at 6 o' clock."

Serena squealed with delight. "Then it's settled. Sammy and Duo with stay here with Rashid and the rest of us will go to the ballet. Maybe have some dinner before?"

Duo sputtered. He didn't want to be left out. "But… but.."

Serena turned to him. "But what Duo?"

"I wanna go…" Duo looked so pathetic that she smiled. "Fine Duo come if you want but I don't want to hear any more whining. Is that clear?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Ok troops fall out. We need to get ready for our big night out. Might as well do something fun before school tomorrow." And Captain Serena marched out of the kitchen and back to her room to pick out the perfect outfit.

The guys followed her out reluctantly with a sulking Duo and Sammy the last ones in line.

Hours later everyone gathered in front of the door. All the men were wearing tuxes. Their shoes looked shiny and their hair was done as they all waited for the limo to arrive.

Serena was radiant in her pink sleeveless floor length dress with matching ribbon criss crossing her back. She also had the same ribbon in her hair as well as matching elbow length gloves.

Sammy was standing in the middle of the room and stared at his sister. "You look pretty Sere."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Sam." She blew him a kiss as the limo arrived and they piled in.

They arrived at a popular restaurant named 'Le Petit Jardin" A fancy French place that was a favorite of Quatre's. He knew the owner personally, which got them the best seat in the house by the indoor garden and pond.

Serena was just bubbling with excitement. "This is just the cutest place."

"I'm glad you like it." The whole table turned as a man in a gray business suit walked up to the table with a smile on his face.

Quatre stood up. "Guys, this is the owner of this fine establishment, Mr. Thomas Kingstone." He introduced. They all exchanged hellos. "I'm glad you are enjoying my restaurant."

"Its simply lovely." Stated Serena with stars in her eyes. Mr. Kingstone smiled. "Ah, but the food is even better." A waiter came up behind him. "I'll leave you in this young man's capably hands and I'll talk to you later." He waved goodbye and walked off.

"Hello, my name is Jonathan and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like to start off with an appetizer? Or hear our specials?" he asked with a smile.

They all quickly looked at their menus.

"Yes I'd like an order of breadsticks." Said Duo. The waiter smiled. "The breadsticks and first salad is free." He turned slightly. "As you can see." Another waiter walked up and placed two baskets of breadsticks on the table and then returned with a house salad for everyone with their homemade dressing.

Duo blushed. "Then I'm fine." And he quickly grabbed a breadstick and bit into it.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Jonathan.

"I'll have the steak medium well with the baked potato, no sour cream and broccoli." Said Trowa.

"Very good choice, sir."

"Let me see…. I'll have the spaghetti with the house sauce and meatballs." Said Duo

"I'm going to have the salmon in the garlic sauce with the vegetables." Said Wufei.

"I'll have the chicken marsala." Said Quatre and put down his menu. He really didn't have to look at it. He got the same thing every time. He just loved their chicken marsala.

Heero looked up from his menu. He really didn't like all this fancy food, but he did find something on the menu that was normal. "I'm going to have a burger with just lettuce and tomato and fries." He muttered.

Jonathan silently laughed as he wrote down his order. "And for the lady?" He winked at her, which the pilots did not appreciate.

Serena blushed and looked back at the menu. "I'd like the chicken in marinara sauce on penne pasta please." And she set down her menu.

"Very good and to drink?"

There was an answer of 3 pepsis and 3 waters with lemons.

"Your food will be with you momentarily."

"Look at our Princess out eating. Isn't she cute?" asked blue eyes to her companions.

"I'm hungry." Purple eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Oh, you're always hungry child." Blue answered back.

The three of them were hiding in the bushes right outside the window.

"How undignified is this?" Aqua eyes narrowed as she looked inside.

"Pipe down. I'm trying to concentrate. It takes a lot of skill to lip read." Blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Oh brother." Aqua eyes rolled.

"I'm still hungry."

"Oh here." Aqua eyes looked away from the window and stuffed the little mouth beside her with a candy bar. "Now be quiet."

"Mhhbkhhdd"

When the plates arrived Serena's eyes sparkled. "This all looks so good." She rubbed her hands together in merriment. The guys all silently laughed at her enthusiasm for food. She dug in and when the flavor of the food hit her taste buds she was in heaven. Serena closed her eyes and savored every bite. "I think I've died and gone to food heaven." She muttered in reverence. The pilot's all nodded in agreement as they ate their own food.

"It is a pleasure to please someone such as yourself." Brown eyes twinkled as he looked on at the customer who was totally enjoying his food. Serena blushed as she wiped at her mouth demurely.

"This is the head chief and another friend of mine, Philip. Philip, these are my friends." Quatre introduced.

"It is a pleasure." And he winked at Serena, who blushed more. "But I must be going. More masterpieces are just begging to be created my moi. I'm glad you are enjoying the food. Stop back anytime." And Philip sauntered away.

The six of them went back to eating until Trowa looked at his watch. "We better hurry. It's almost 6." Everyone rushed to finish and Quatre paid the bill and the left Le Petit Jardin.

The outside of the theatre was packed as everyone waited to be admitted inside. As the pilots and Serena were waiting they ran into two people that the pilots could have done without.

"Milliardo, what a pleasant surprise." Stated Serena.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." He replied as he took Serena's gloved hand and placed a small kiss upon it. The boys did not like this turn of events.

"HEERO!!" and the like this one even worse. Relena launched herself at Heero and grabbed on for dear life. Heero cringed and tried to pry her off his arm but she was stuck like glue. Serena turned away from the dashing Milliardo to see that nasty girl clinging to her Hee-chan. Her eyes narrowed and started to turned silver as she ignored Milliardo and stalked over to the annoying girl.

"What do you think you are doing?" she questioned as she forced Relena to unhand Heero. Serena pushed herself in between the two and held Heero's hand as the others watched on in half humor half disgust. Why couldn't they be in Heero's shoes? "Heero! Tell that girl to removed herself from your persons." Screeched Relena. Or maybe not. All the guys around sighed.

The line started to move and Serena pulled Heero with her as she followed Quatre who had the tickets. "Come along guys." She said and they others trailed behind her.

"Hope to see you inside lovely." Purred Milliardo. Serena blushed as she looked back at him and waved. Heero scowled and started to pull her along instead.

They got to their seats and arranged themselves accordingly. Trowa was in the isle seat with Quatre beside him then Duo, Heero, Serena, and lastly Wufei. They wanted Serena surrounded just in case Milliardo and his bitchy sister were anywhere near them.

Just when the boys were relaxed in knowing that they had Serena safe they heard Milliardo behind them. "Damn!" said Duo. "Do they have special radar or something? Why can't we get rid of them?" He slumped in his seat and folded his arms.

Milliardo sat behind Serena and Relena was sitting besides her brother and behind Heero. "Fancy that." The older man said as he leaned forward. "Indeed." Serena replied.

Then the ballet began so they all settled in to watch.

"That man is behind our princess." Blue eyes narrowed.

"He seems perfectly nice." Aqua eyes were hidden behind theatre glasses.

"Humph. Well I don't like him." Blue eyes turned away from her companion.

"You don't like anyone."

Blue eyes whipped around to look at the girl beside her. "That's not true.. I like our princess and you and-" her words were drowned out as she continued to name people she liked. "and I also like that Wufei guy. He'd take care of our princess for sure."

"I still like Duo." Both of the girls arguing turned to their ever-present third companion. She frowned. "Well I do. He's so funny."

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever." And she went back to watching out for her precious princess.

The curtains closed as the ballet ended. "That was wonderful." Sniffed Serena. Wufei pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Thanks." Serena noisily blew her nose and handed it back to its owner. Wufei held it away from him and sniffed her nose testily before shoving it back in his pocket. "You're welcome."

They filed out of the theatre and stopped in front. "That was a lovely ballet." Said Milliardo as he followed the pilots. Relena stayed back only because Serena was giving her the evil eye and was holding Heero possessively. Relena just glared back and crossed her arms. She really needed to find a way to separate them.

"Such a beautiful evening, much to early to turn in yet. Would you care to joy me for dessert?" Ice blue eyes focused on Serena.

"Well I'd lo-"

"Serena, its already 9:15. I'm sure Sammy would love for you to tuck him in." Serena sighed and nodded. "You're right. I must be getting home. Good night Milliardo."

"Very well then. Come along Relena." And the young man left with his sister trailing behind him.

"Wow Quatre I didn't know you had it in you. Welcome to the dark side." Joked Duo. Quatre blushed. "Well…" Duo patted him on the back. "No worries." He walked over to Serena and draped an arm around her shoulders. "After Sammy is put to bed I promise you a nice bowl of ice cream. No need for anything electric for that."

Serena smiled. "Thanks that's a great idea." The both turned to leave when the bush beside them moved slightly and the both saw a pair of purple eyes that seemed to be smiling at them. But soon as the blinked the eyes were gone.

Duo and Serena looked at each other in shock. Did they just see what they thought they saw? "You saw it too?" asked Serena.

"Yeah man, I've been seeing purple eyes for a while now. I wonder if someone is spying on us." His own violet eyes narrowed. He'd have to talk to the rest of the guys later about this. He firmly grabbed Serena's arm and pushed her away from the bush and they all got into the limo and made their way home.

"Way to go. We could have been caught!" Blue eyes were seeing red at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a closer look and Sere was with Duo. I hope they end up together." Purple eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's just a child."

"I am not!" Small hands were firmly planted on think hip as purple eyes glared up at Aqua ones. "Sure honey." And patter her on the head.

"We better get out of here before her 'Royal Timeness' notices we're gone…… again."

The three of them disappeared into the night.

OMG I can't believe I updated!! Its been months sorry to say. But college life has kept me busy and my precious writing has had to take a back seat to the real world. Anyway. Here is my next chapter and I hope you like it. I have plenty of ideas in my head so I plan to update soon. I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me. And a special thanks to Serenity Moon2. She got me back in the writing chair so she deserves a round of applause. Thanks for reviewing and you never know… expect the unexpected and all that jazz.

If anyone has any other ideas they'd like to share with me I'm open to suggestions.

More exciting things to come but they are a surprise. Guess if you want but I have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one will ever guess. Hahhahaha….

As for the name of the restaurant I made up the name so if there is a real one out there I mean no offence. I thought it sounded pretty so viola, the name of my restaurant so don't sue me.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for……….

The Review Button.. go ahead you know you want to.

Sylver-Tyger


	38. Back to School

Chapter 37

Back to School

:Monday:

The six friends were walking to school the next day. Serena was in between Quatre and Trowa. "That ballet yesterday was the best. Thanks Quatre for suggesting it." She looked up at Quatre with adoring eyes.

Wufei huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered in Chinese.

Serena turned around. "That wasn't very nice Fei-chan." Wufei's eyes widened for a minute before he sighed. "I forgot you could speak Chinese." Serena just shrugged and kept walking.

They arrived at school and headed to their classes. The day had moved along at a swift pace with nothing eventful happening. It was the last class of the day when the PA system beeped on.

"For all those that are interested there will be a Talent Show this Friday night at 8pm. Please signed up on the bulletin board outside the main office with your name and act. Thank you."

The bell rang and all the students rushed out the doors, glad to be out of school for the day.

Serena met up with the pilots in the hallway. "Did you hear about the Talent Show? I'm thinking of doing a stand up comedy act." Said Duo.

"Please Maxwell. You couldn't get the punch line right to save your life." Said Wufei. Duo pouted and sniffed. Serena walked up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder and glared at Wufei. "Don't be so mean. I have faith that Duo could do a great act." She turned to look up at Duo. "Ignore the meanie D-chan." Duo blushed and hugged the girl. "Thanks Sere."

"You're welcome Duo. Now, I have an idea." She turned to Trowa and Quatre. "I think we should to a musical act."

"I don't know Serena. I don't like to perform in front of other people." Said Quatre.

Serena smiled. "Don't be silly. You'll be fine." She patted his back. "Me and you can play the violins while I sing and Trowa accompanies us on the piano."

"You sing?" asked Heero. Serena blushed. "You didn't know that? Well yes I can sing."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to play the violin." Muttered Quatre. "Oh you're the best Q-chan." Serena hugged the Arabian and cuddled up against him.

"Heero!!!"

"Oh god no." Heero put his head in his hands and muttered to himself. Why do these things happen to me?

Relena bounded up to the six friends and smiled up at Heero, ignoring everyone else. "Did you hear about the Talent Show? It was my idea for school spirit."

Duo snorted while the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do an act with me. Maybe singing and dancing?" Relena looked up at Heero with pleading eyes. Here Serena snorted loudly into her hand as everyone else hid their smiles. But Heero was not amused.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would sing and dance, let alone with an audience to watch? I don't think so. Go get some other loser to be your partner and count me out." He turned on his heels and walked away with Serena trailing behind him.

"Tough luck." Joked Duo as he passed the dejected pacifist with the other three pilots trailing after him.

Relena fumed as she saw that wench touch her Heero. She was turning him against her. Well she would make that girl pay. She was a Peacecraft and a princess to boot. Relena flounced off to plot.

As the friends were walking home Serena stopped in her tracks as she saw someone she had not seen since she was five.

"Dad?" Serena blinked before her eyes narrowed and an emotionless mask slipped into place as she stalked forward. The guys all stared after her in trepidation. They had heard about him and they were weary of what Serena would do.

Serena grabbed onto the man's sleeve and jerked him around to face her. They man's eyes widened behind his glasses as he recognized the girl in front of him. "Serena?"

"That's right. I'm surprised you haven't forgotten my name. Still remember that you have a daughter and a son that could have used your help?" she growled at him.

"Now sweetheart-" "Don't call me that. I am not a child anymore and you lost all rights to calling me that when you walked out on us all those years ago. Sammy doesn't even remember you!" Now she was getting really upset.

"But, but-"

Serena cut him off again. "No buts. There are no excuses for what you have done to this family. We lost our father and now we have no mother, not like we had one before but at least she was there some of the time."

Ken's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Oh so you don't know? Mother died in an attack. Me and Sammy almost died with her."

Tears filled her father's eyes. "I am so sorry. How are you doing?" He tried to reach for her but she flinched away from him and scowled.

The pilots were looking on helplessly. Heero wanted to pull Serena from her father but Trowa and Quatre held him back. Wufei knew better than to interfere with family business and Duo was too scared to move anyway.

As Serena's anger grew her crescent appeared on her forehead again and she started to glow silver. Her dad and the pilots looked at her in awe.

"She doing it again." Said Duo.

"We can see that Maxwell." Replied Wufei as they watched.

"How can you say that?" Serena yelled at her father. "You don't even care, you never cared how me and Sammy were doing otherwise you would have visited, or at least called or wrote. Or better yet if you hadn't of walked out on us in the first place. I hate you so much and I never want to see you again." With that last parting she stormed away, her crescent and the aura around her fading as she grabbed Heero and Trowa's arms and dragged them with her.

The rest of the pilots still watched Ken Tsukino as tears fell down his cheeks and he shook with sorrow.

"He is just a weak man." Muttered Wufei as he walked after the other three.

"That poor man, but he deserves it." Said Quatre as he followed Wufei.

Duo just looked at him once more before leaving him to his grief.

Serena ragged the whole way home and stormed to the training room. The pilots raced after her, afraid of what she might do.

Serena's mask was firmly back in place as she started to beat the shit out of a punching back, kicking it as well as punching it.

"Boy is she mad." Whispered Duo. Serena turned with hard blue eyes and scanned over her friends. "Wufei get over here I want to train." Wufei shrugged and pulled off his jacket and walked over to Serena and started to fight with her. She was holding her own and taking her anger out on her Chinese friend but he didn't seem to mind.

Trowa leaned close to Heero. "Pilot." Was all he said. Heero looked at Trowa sharply but looked back at the two of them fighting. "Fine. We will test her. If she passes then I will contest the doctors and see what they say." With that he walked over to the two fighters and started to attack Serena.

Trowa showed a satisfied smirk. He knew he was right and he knew that Serena would pass any test.

The three others watched as Serena was doing fairly well fighting against the two best fighters of them all. Trowa shrugged and decided to join them.

Serena had no idea what was going on but she didn't care. She was working off a lot of energy and that's what matters.

Soon she was fighting against all five guys and was starting to get tired but she would not give up. She pulled all her energy to her body and blasted it outwards, knocking all her opponents to the ground. She smirked down at them. "I know I'm good, no need for applause." And she walked off to take a shower. She was all sweaty, eww.

"See what I mean? How can we not accept her as a potential pilot?" question Trowa.

"I have to agree. She's very good and seems to possess all the qualities of a Gundam Pilot." Quatre said.

Heero scowled. He didn't like the idea of sweet Serena as a hard pilot but he couldn't ignore his friends. She would make a good pilot. "One more test for her to win and then I give up. Agreed?" The others all agreed and headed off to their own personal showers. They really did reek.

"Her powers are growing everyday. Soon, soon." Garnet eyes looked at something in her hand and sighed. "I hope she is ready."

Yeah I'm done another chapter!! I hope you like it. Its not as long as I'd hoped but I wanted to get it out and I was tired of waiting to update and my hands are cramped so… here it is!!! Soon my plot will be coming together and everyone will be amazed at my genius. Lol anyway…. You know what to do

Review!!

Sylver- Tyger


	39. Testing a New Pilot

Chapter 38

ooooooo

Testing a New Pilot

ooooooo

:Tuesday:

The close group of friends made their way to school after dropping of Sammy. Serena was skipping and smiling between the guys.

Trowa was eyeing her. "Its like yesterday never happened. She has some strange mood swings." He commented to his friends.

"I know. Its weird but it could be another quality of a pilot. Not letting the past get in the way of what you need to do in the present." Replied Quatre. Wufei nodded in agreement.

They walked into the building and passed the main office. "Oh we have to sign up!" Serena stopped and pulled out a pen and quickly wrote her name along with Quatre's and Trowa's with their singing act.

"Oh that's right! I have to sign up as well." Duo snatched Serena's pen. "Hey!" and quickly wrote his name and his comedy act. Serena took her pen back before heading off to her first class.

"I'm so excited. I'll knock them dead!" Duo smiled happily. "More like scare or disgust them to death." Muttered Wufei. The other pilots just ignored him and walked away. When they were all out of sight he signed himself up and quickly left the scene before he could change his mind.

They all settled into their first class of the day. The intercom buzzed on with the unpleasant voice of Relena. "Good morning everyone! I'm so glad to see that the sign up sheet for the Talent Show is really filling up! Just remember that tomorrow is the last day to sign up because we need to approve of the act and how long it will be and when everyone will go. So practice, practice, practice! I'll see everyone on Friday!" and the intercom buzzed off.

Duo made like he was hanging himself. "Her voice is like nails on a blackboard." The others just nodded in agreement.

The day went by rather uneventfully. They only had one other run in with Relena but Serena got rid of her pretty quickly before she could annoy them anymore that she already was.

Serena turned to her partners in the Talent Show and rubbed her hands together. "Ok guys. We need to practice. I have the perfect song for us to sing. Its all so perfect!" her eyes glittered as she smiled.

The guys looked at each other. Quatre coughed and stepped forward. "We wanted to do something before we started practice." He placed a hand behind his head and smiled sweetly at her.

Serena frowned slightly. "What can be that important? We need all the practice time we can get. I want to win!" She shot her fist into the air.

Heero stepped up. "It is important. It will only take a couple of hours." He said quietly.

The blond girl's eyes widened. "Hours? It will take that long?" "At least." "At least!" Serena screeched.

The guys cringed. "I don't like repeating myself." Stated Heero. Serena glared hard at the Japanese boy, crossing her arms in the process. "Fine, yes at least a couple of hours but it will be worth it." He promised.

"Ok I will go along with this." She turned to Trowa and Quatre. "But after this I want your full attention and then we will practice for hours. Got it?"

The two boys just nodded.

"Ok. Led me to where we need to go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can practice."

They returned back to the mansion, silent the whole way.

"Serena!" cried Sammy as he launched himself at her. Serena lifted her little brother up and gave him a hug. "How was your day tiger?" She kissed his cheek and held him closely. "It was great. I played with clay and puppets and cars and all kinds of neat stuff and I drew some pictures for you." He looked shyly up at his sister. He remembered the last time he drew something for her.

Serena smiled. "That's great Sammy. I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself." She set him on his feet. "I'll look at it later. I need to take care of some things and then I have to practice. I'm going to be a Talent show!" Sammy smiled and clapped. "You're going to come and cheer your sister on right?" she winked.

"Of course!" Then Sammy yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Oh it looks like someone is tired after his wonderful day. Go take a nap until dinner ok?"

Sammy silently nodded then hugged his sister's legs and absently waved at the pilots as he made his way up to his room and shut the door. Serena smiled softly after him until Trowa gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going." She nodded and they went down a barely used hallway.

"I've never noticed this hallway before." Commented Serena as she looked around in wonder.

"Its not suppose to be noticeable." Replied Duo. Serena swung around to look at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You'll find out in time." Said Trowa.

The blond just shrugged her shoulders and followed her friends down the hallway. They came to a couple of doors. They entered one and Quatre closed the door behind them.

"Ok guys you are really weirding me out right now. What is going on?" Heero stepped out of the way to show a machine. Serena walked closer to it and her eyes widened. She turned to the pilots and frowned slightly. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Now keep an open mind…." Duo trailed off as Serena's narrowed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you interrupted prime practicing time for me to play a video game!" She yelled.

Duo started to nod. "Ye…" But he cut himself off and looked at Heero and Trowa.

Heero looked down in concentration. "Yes it's a video game. Just try to beat it as fast as you can without getting killed." He concluded and shot the others to go along with his story.

"And why am I doing this? What is the point?" She looked around at her friends in question.

Trowa walked close to her. "Just trust us. Please do as Heero says and then everything will be explained in time."

"This is really freaky guys but I trust you so I'll follow your wacky idea." Serena sighed as she walked over to the machine and sat in it. "What am I doing again?" Before she could look back Heero was at her side, leaning close to her. She blushed and tried to ignore how close he was to her.

"What you need to do it maneuver these handles and levers here and try to destroy the opposition and stay alive. That means not getting hit." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "Got that?" he whispered. Lashes lowered over blue eyes as she looked back. "Yes. I'm not totally inept. I use to play video games all the time." Her eyes got a far away look in them as she seemed to remember something from so long ago. She blinked and shook her head. "Now get out of my way so that I can finish this."

Heero shrugged and booted up the system before backing away and going to a different consol that monitored what she was doing and the others gathered around him.

For 3 hours Serena was at this machine.

"Take that you evil monster! Bam Bam!" Her eyes had a hard look as she virtually killed opposing mobile dolls.

The guys were looking between her and the consol in front of them with wide eyes. "She is killing at this. Incredible." Said Quatre.

"I told you she would be good." Trowa looked smug as they all watched Serena beat the crap out of the mobile suits.

"I have to admit that she impresses me." Stated Wufei.

"Oh wow. Wufei is impressed by a woman. Will wonders never cease!" teased Duo. Wufei came back with a "Baka" and a slap on the head. "OW!"

"Am I done yet?" Serena complained from her seat. "I'm all sweaty! Its been hours."

"A little longer." Heero turned up the dial on the difficulty scale as he had been doing since they started.

They kept it up for another hour before Heero finally let her quit.

"Thank God! I didn't think you'd ever let me out of there. So now are you going to tell me what that was all about?" She eyed the 5 boys closely.

"Oh Serena didn't you want to take a shower? And we still need to practice." Quatre intervened before anyone could answer Serena. Her eyes widened. "Practice!" She shot out of the room and back down the hall. "Trowa and Quatre I plan to see you two in the music room in 45 minutes for practice and we aren't leaving until I say so!" with that parting remark she was gone.

The 5 Gundam Pilots all looked at each other with knowing looks. "I believe a call to the Doctors is in order." Said Heero. He picked up a nearby phone and dialed. "Hello? Doctor J?"

ooooooo

Serena came back down the steps refreshed and ready for action. She found all the guys in the living room waiting. "No time to waste. Let's go." All 5 of them got up and followed her to the music room. She went in first, followed by Trowa then Quatre. When Duo tried to come in as well the door was shut in his face. "Hey!"

Serena opened the door back up and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry but only the three of us are going to hear what we are doing before the Talent Show. Sorry. Go find something else to do because this is top secret until Friday. You are the competition after all." And she closed the door on his face again.

"Ouch, watch it next time!"

"Sorry" was barely heard through the padded walls.

Duo turned to the remaining pilots and pouted. "That is so not fair! I wanna hear!" he whined. Heero rolled his eyes. "Baby."

"I don't have to stand here and take this. I'm going to my room and practicing my own act and no one can listen until Friday either!" The last part was directed at the closed and locked door but music was already filtering though. He humphed and stomped to his room.

Heero smirked and turned to Wufei. "Want to grab a bite to eat or something?" he asked.

Wufei looked a little nervous and avoided eye contact. "No, no. I think I'm going to go to sleep. See you later." And he booked it to his own room and closed and locked the door.

The last pilot sighed and quietly made it to his own room and quietly shut the door.

oooooo

Yes I am done. I'm sorry for the long wait but this second semester of college was really kicking me in the ass. I did manage to pull off a good grade so it all wasn't for nothing! So now it's the summer and I should have more time to update my stories. That and I'll be bored without my girls around. So tell me what you think!

Review

Sylver-Tyger


	40. Welcoming a New Pilot

Chapter 39

ooooooo

Welcoming a New Pilot

ooooooo

:Wednesday:

Serena walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she opened the door Rashid was already there making breakfast. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled warmly.

"Good morning Serena." He said. Serena looked at him at remembered that this was Rashid that always looked after Sammy when he got back from school. She smiled back.

"Hey Rashid." She grabbed a plate that he had set aside for her and was passing the counter when she saw a packet of pictures. "What's this?" She held up the packet for Rashid to see.

He turned around as he flipped a pancake and smiled. "Pictures that I dropped off to be developed. I just picked them up today. Take a look. Maybe you'll remember something." He went back to cooking.

Serena sat down and absently at her breakfast as she shifted through the pictures. The first ones were of only the 5 pilots but as she got deeper into the pile she started to show up more and more. There was a picture of her in the park playing with Sammy. This picture was from a distance like the photographer didn't want to know she was being photographed. There was another one of her sitting sketching in the school yard, the 6 of them in camouflage gear with paintball guns, them at the beach, them at a ball all dressed up. She remembered getting a glimpse of this a while ago. Also pictures of them riding on horses and Milliardo and Relena were there as well. Then there were pictures she actually remembered like when Duo dyed the other guys' hair different colors and then when they retaliated and dyed his hair and made him like a clown and then like a maid. Then their picnic in the park and swimming in the pool. Also when they were at the circus and to see the ballet. And besides those pictures there were just random pictures of her by herself.

"Wow when were some of these taken? I don't remember having my picture taken." She noticed that none of them were posed and most of them had at least one guy missing. Did that mean that one of them was taking the picture? And why didn't the get their attention to take it? When she looked closer she could also sometimes see a pair of violet eyes hidden somewhere. What is that?

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and the rest of the men filed in and grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Hey guys look at this." Serena passed the pictures to Trowa. He looked through them and passed them on until everyone had seen them. They were all smiling when they came back around to Serena.

"Why aren't any of these posed? It looked like they were taken in secret?" She looked at the faces of her friends. They all looked a little guilty and no one answered her.

Rashid looked at the young people sitting at the table then at the clock on the wall. "Shouldn't you kids be getting to school?" he questioned.

Duo looked up at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh shit we're going to be late!" he yelled and jumped up from the table and out of the kitchen.

"I still need to drop Sammy off." Serena bit at her lip as she thought. "I could do that for you Miss. Serena." Said Rashid from the sink where he was washing the dirty dishes.

Serene turned to him. "I couldn't possibly impose on you like that." "It's no problem. Sammy is my man."

Sammy smiled from his seat. "Yeah."

Serena looked doubtful. "Well, if you are sure. Thanks." She got up and left as well with the others behind her.

As they walked to school the pilots stayed behind Serena and talked quietly. "I e-mailed the doctors Serena's entire file. They agree that she would be a good pilot. They already had a Gundam in the works and they just have to add the personal touches unique to Serena. It should be ready soon. I think after school we tell her and take her to get a gun." Heero looked at the others to see what they would say.

Quatre nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea." Heero pursed his lips and faced forward. "What are you guys whispering about?" Serena gazed back over her shoulder at the boys, her eyebrows raised. Heero sped up and walked next to the girl. "We were thinking of going to the mall after school." Serena looked up into his Prussian eyes and blushed. "OK."

The rest of the walk to school was done in silence.

Ooooooo

The 6 friends exited the school after a hard day.

"I'm free!" Duo rejoiced as they cleared the front doors. Serena smiled at his antics. "You're so silly D-chan."

"At your service." He bowed to her and grabbed her hand to pull her back to the mansion so they could take the car to the mall. They all piled into the car after Serena said good-bye to Sammy.

Serena stopped when they entered. "This is one big mall!" She exclaimed as she gazed around in wonder. The others smirked at her as they passed. "You've seen it before Sere." Commented Quatre.

"I have?" Serena followed the 5 guys as they took the elevator to the third floor. "Yeah. We came here when shopping for our outfits for the ball at Her Royal Bitchiness's" Duo smiled at his cleverness.

"There is no need for names." Whispered Quatre and looked around like Relena would pop out of nowhere at the mention of her secret nickname.

"No worries Quatre. I bet she's home brewing a love potion for our Heero here." He slapped Heero on the back and smiled.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." He said in a monotone voice. Duo chuckled nervously and removed himself away from Heero's side.

"So where are we headed." Asked Serena.

"Be patient woman." Said Wufei. Serena turned narrowed blue eyes on him that flashes silver before returning to their natural color. With that look Wufei shut up quickly and averted his eyes.

Heero led the way to a store that was out of the way and walked inside with Serena bringing up the rear. Her eyes widened when she realized where they were. "A gun shop!" she nearly screeched. "What are we doing here?" She tried not to touch anything for fear of being contaminated.

"We are here to buy you a gun." Heero stated calmly. "What?" This time Serena really did screech. "I don't need a gun."

"You will. For protection." Trowa, who was next to her said. She turned to him. "Why?"

"Everything will be explained in time." He continued. "I am tired of being put off like this. I have a right to know why in the world I would need a gun to protect myself. Am I in danger? Is Sammy?" She turned fearful eyes on her friends.

Quatre sighed. "We can't discuss this here. This is a private matter. But after we buy you a gun at return home we will answer your questions. I promise." Serena groaned. "Fine. Let's get this over with. We still have practicing to do you know."

Heero nodded and sauntered over to the counter and leaned over it and whispered with the clerk. He nodded and stepped around the counter and walked to Serena. "Are you right or left handed?" he asked as she inspected her closely. "Is this the first gun you have ever owned? Do you know how to shoot?"

Serena's head spun at all the rapid questions. "I'm right handed and no to both questions." The clerk just nodded and hummed to himself. He left her and pulled out three guns and handed her one.

Serena reluctantly held it and looked blankly at the clerk. "Point it." He looked at her like she was the stupidest person ever to cross his path. She just rolled her eyes and pointed the gun right at his head and smirked.

"That's our Sere." Commented Duo quietly.

"Well how does it feel?" asked Heero as he stepped close to her. The girl inhaled deeply and briefly closed her eyes before snapping them open. "This isn't the one."

"OK." Heero took the gun gently and slowly from her hands and handed it back to the clerk. When their hands touched they both felt a little spark and the both jumped slightly. The clerk gave her the second gun and waited for her to test it out. When that one and the last one weren't right be pulled out one of their rare and unique guns and let her take it.

Serena sighed as she touched it. "This one is it." She looked down at it and saw that it was silver with what looked to be a dragon in front of a full moon. She stared at it and got a flash of a distant memory before she shook her head and looked up. "This one." She said again.

"Good choice." Said t clerk and rang up the gun. After the gun was back in its owner's hand they walked deeper into the shop. "Now to practice." Heero pointed to the booths where other people were testing their guns.

The young blond looked around nervously. "No need to be afraid Serena." Quatre wrapped his arm around her and led her to an empty booth. "I don't have any bullets." She stated, speaking in a detached manor. "That fine. We have some for you." Quatre placed some bullets in her hand and showed her how to load it. He walked away to a different booth and took out his own gun and put on the earmuffs and protective glasses before he started shooting at the target. Serena stared at him in amazement. Sweet Quatre owned and knew how to shoot a gun? Then she looked passed him and saw the others doing the same thing. Who were these guys?

She turned away from them and focused on the target and brought her new gun up, ready to shoot. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard a low voice behind her.

"You're doing it wrong. Pull that trigger and it could pop back and hit you in the eye."

"Jesus!" she shouted as she spun around with the gun still pointed out so now it was pointed at Heero's face. He reached forward and pushed her hand down. "You better be careful. You could shoot an eye out." He smirked.

Serena just rolled her eyes as she turned back to the target and raised her hand again.

"Wait, please let me help you before you hurt yourself or someone else." He said. He walked up closely behind her and wraps her arms around her and grabbed the gun. He moved her arms and hands as they should be and leaned close. "Remember to keep both eyes open and keep your hands steady." He whispered. She licked her lips but listened closely. She braced herself and pulled the trigger and shot at the target.

Heero backed off as he watched her practice. He crossed his arms as remained a quiet observer.

As Serena kept shooting she had a vision of waving something in her hand and then pointing it at them, killing them. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes in determination. "I'll dust you." She whispered. Her crescent glowed briefly before disappearing.

oo

Soon they were done. The targets moved towards the shooters and Serena looked at her near perfect shots with wide eyes. The others saw as well.

"Are you sure you have never handled and shoot a gun before?" asked Duo. "Because you are sure good."

Serena shook her head. "I've never held a gun before this. It's probably beginners luck."

But when they practiced for another 2 hours she kept shooting straight and true. The pilots looked at her. "I told you." Said Trowa again.

They made their way home and headed down the unused hallway.

"Now where are we going?" Serena questioned.

No one answered her as the pulled open the last door in the hallway and headed down a set of stairs and into the secret hanger. The guys moved away and to their respective gundams and turned to Serena.

She looked around with wide eyes and watched her friends.

"What is this?"

"Can't you guess?" said Wufei.

Serena inhaled as she finally got it but she couldn't get it out of her mouth. They nodded at her recognition.

"Oh my god!" She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Yes. Welcome to the Gundam Pilots. You have passed our tests." Quatre smiled.

"Oh my god!" she repeated.

"Your gundam will be here soon. There are just some last minute things that need to be worked out." Said Heero. She turned to him and looked up at his gundam and nearly cried out. "Heero?" she questioned.

He saw the question in her eyes and nodded. "I am the one that saved Sammy." He whispered. She looked at him because she didn't remember telling him about that. "You told me before you lost your memory. It was one of the first things we talked about." He said.

She nodded and quickly sat in a chair and looked around quietly. "This is so….. overwhelming." She said that before fainting. Her head hitting the desk in front of her.

"Serena!"

ooooooo

Yes! Another chapter. I am on a roll everybody. I hope you appreciate me staying up until 5:30 in the morning so I could finish this. I would have had this in earlier but wouldn't let me sign in until today. Show your gratitude by reviewing. I'd love some feedback. It makes me write faster.

Ps. if you have any good jokes for Duo's act then please add them to your review. Thanks

Sylver-Tyger


	41. The Talent Show

Chapter 40

ooooooo

The Talent Show

ooooooo

:Friday:

Serena had woken up early. Today was the big day. Good thing Relena decided to cancel school today because they needed all the practice they could get. And besides she needed the day off. Her head was still spinning from the new she received on Wednesday. Her friends, her normal friends, were the Gundam Pilots! Who would have thought? After she had woken up from her faint, which she denied ever happened (It was just a little snooze.) They had talked non stop until they fell asleep Thursday night. She got most of their history. Or what they wanted to share anyway and she was placated for the time being.

She still couldn't believe that they wanted her as a pilot as well. She was that good? Either way she couldn't wait to see her Gundam. What would it look like? Something to worry about later as it was time to actually get out of bed.

She slipped out of bed and quickly washed and dressed and made her way to the kitchen for some food.

"Today is the day! I will wow my audience into silence at my genius." Duo smiled and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

Wufei didn't even look up from his cereal as he muttered, "Baka." And went right back to eating. Serena shot him a look for being mean but let it pass. "I'm so excited for tonight. Trowa, Quatre I plan on practicing some more." The two pilots in question groaned.

"Do we have to? I think we have it all under control." Quatre looked up at his fellow blond with wide pleading blue eyes. Serena just scowled back. "Yes we have to. There are too many things that can go wrong. I won't take that chance so as soon as we finish eating we are going to practice." With that final word she ignored Quatre's pouting and got some breakfast.

oo

Sometime later after everyone had finished their food Serena had finally had enough waiting. Quatre had taken an extra long time to finish his measly oatmeal and toast. Trowa wasn't helping either with his nursing his coffee that was growing cold.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed at her partners. "You agree to be in this with me so now you have to commit to it."

"Should commit me for ever agreeing to do this." Trowa muttered.

"We were more like shanghaied then anything." Whispered Quatre.

"I heard that!" Both pilots blushed and hung their heads and followed Serena out of the kitchen at a sedate pace.

"I should go work on my material as well. Even though I can't get any funnier then I am." Duo bounced out of the room.

Wufei shifted in his seat nervously. "I…… need to go check on something." And he was gone.

Heero sighed. "Well that's just great. I'm stuck doing the dishes." He got up to wash the dishes that his friends left behind.

Sammy, who had be quiet this whole time smiled and giggled at the dejected pilot.

ooooooo

It was finally time to make their way to the school. Quatre had the limo brought around and they all piled in.

Serena and Duo were practically bouncing in their seats because they were so excited.

Wufei was strangely quiet and had a duffel bag in his lap that he clutched close.

Trowa and Heero were their ever silent selves, both looking out the window.

Quatre was smiling softly. Their act was pure genius and he was excited.

When they got their the ones who were participating in the show made their way backstage and Heero found himself sitting alone with Sammy. "Where is Wufei?" he questioned.

Backstage Serena was muttering angrily. "It would just be like that bitch to make our act last and her's first. Well we'll leave the audience with something to go home with. Won't we boys?" she didn't stop her pacing to hear an answer, she just kept muttering to herself.

The house lights dimmed as Relena stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am so pleased that you could join us for our school Talent Show. I hope you enjoy yourselves. And we have to thank our judges for being here tonight. They are made up of some teachers and students and now on to the show! We have some pretty talented people performing tonight. And first up is…. Me!"

Heero groaned from his seat. "This will be just great."

The lights dimmed down and music started to play. Relena still had the microphone in her hand and she was swaying to the music.

**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield.**

As she finished that line a guy came out on stage and the both started dancing around. He would occasionally approach her but she would push him away again. Her voice was grating on everyone's ears and the audience sunk into their seats. Every time she got to the chorus she would start to shout more than sing.

**You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side.**

As she sung those lines she would act out what she was singing, making her look quite ridiculous.

**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield.**

**We're losing control will you turn me away  
Or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold**

**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield.**

There was a break in the song and Heero was shaking his head. This is what she wanted me to do? Who does she think I am? A lap dog? He scowled. He felt sorry for that guy up there with her. He was looking at total humiliation come Monday but he didn't seem to notice that their act was a total dud. He was happily dancing with Relena who would occasionally step on his foot hard. Sometimes Relena would look out into the crowd when she said love is a battlefield, like she was looking for someone. Heero sunk lower into his seat.

**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield.**

Thankfully the song was over after that. The audience clapped out of respect and because they were relieved that the torture was over. "Thank you so much." Relena smiled and introduced the next act. It went on like that for a while with people playing instruments and singing before Duo was up next with his comedy act.

Duo sauntered onto the stage with a big smile. "Good evening fellow students. You are in for a real treat tonight! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Duo Maxwell at your service." He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. As Duo would say, Smokin'.

He walked around the stage holding the microphone. "Anyway, earlier today I was walking down the street and I passed a pet store. Me, being the kid that I am, had to stop and look through the window. There were these cute fish in the window but some of them were acting funny. Swimming backwards and upside down if you can believe it. Well I was thinking to myself. What happened to these fish? While I was pondering this some dudes were walking down the street smoking and acting real funny so I assumed that they must be high. That's when I got the idea that the funny acting fish must be high and I though what could they be smoking? And it came to me, seaweed!" Duo laughed at his own joke. "For the depressed and lonely fish come on down and smoke some nice fresh seaweed."

The audience laughed softly. "Enough about those high fish. I was talking to my friend the other day. She works at a day care center with little kids. Well one day she tells me they were playing with stuffed animals when one of the little girls put a Winnie the pooh doll in a toy oven. Well without even realizing it my friend said. 'Laura are you cooking pooh?' Can you believe that? Hilarious if you ask me. That had me laughing good and hard for a while. Now speaking of pooh. It reminds me of when I was younger and in first grade. The teacher wanted us to use adult words like grandmother instead of nana and train instead of choo-choo. Now when it was my turn I thought I would be real smart. I said that I read a book over the weekend and when she asked me what book I read I said Winnie the shit! I mean poo is a baby word and she wanted me to use an adult word. She was asking for it." Duo's act went on like that for another five minutes. Some jokes were funny some not so much.

"Thank you Thank you." He waved as he walked off the stage. The judges were leaning close to each other and whispering. A couple more acts came on before, "And now give a round of applause for Wufei!" Relena smiled as she went back stage.

The three friends back stage looked around. "Wufei signed up too?" asked Serena. "Yes." Wufei, who was hiding out in a dark corner came out and made his way to the stage. "Good luck Fei-chan!" Serena smiled and hugged Wufei tightly and kissed the corner of his mouth. Wufei blinked and smiled down at her before walking on stage.

"There's Wufei. What the hell does he think he's doing?" said Heero.

Wufei was wearing a red and gold Chinese outfit and he had his kantana at his side. His hair was back in the ponytail so it wouldn't get in his face as he moved.

The stage was awashed with colors like red and orange and yellow. Soft music began to play and Wufei brought his katana up to his face and brought it back down in a swift swipe. He started to dance rhythmically as he twirled the sword around. When he was in the center of the stage he set down his katana and danced until he was at the back and side of the stage. He took a deep breath and then started to flip and cartwheel his way across the stage. As he got to the middle he picked up his sword in mid-cartwheel and did a flip with no hands, stopped and brought the katana up again. The audience clapped wildly and he twirled and came to an end. He bowed and sauntered off the stage with a bigger ego then what he came with.

The pilots all gathered around Wufei. "That was great Wufei." Quatre congratulated. Wufei nodded wordlessly. He was slightly out of breath and sweaty. Serena walked up to him and smiled. "Way to go." She reaches up and pulled the band loose that was holding his hair back. "You don't need it tied back anymore." She whispered and winked as she sashayed away.

Wufei blushed while Trowa and Quatre glared covertly at him.

Soon the show was coming to an end and it was time for Serena, Trowa, and Quatre's act. Relena got on stage. "And now.. our last act of the night is Miss Tsukino, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Winner with their singing act." Relena said disdainfully. She replaced the microphone and walked off the stage as it began to darken.

Trowa was on the piano and started to play a few chords as Quatre played the violin. Serena, with a microphone as headphones on her head, stepped out of the shadows as the whole stage was dark except for where Trowa and Quatre were. She was wearing a dark cloak and kept her head down with a hood over her head. She started singing softly. Her hands were clasped together in front of her.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Serena shakes her head back and forth as she sings softly but the microphone carries her voice for all to hear.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

As she sings the words 'wings' her cloak is thrown off as pearly white wings sprout from her back and she looks up into the audience and as she sings 'concrete angel' she rises on her toes and brings her arms over her head. She is now wearing a silver flowing dress and ballet slippers. The background changed as a full moon appeared and Serena was hit with a spotlight.

"Princess…" Four voices whisper in unison.

The audience erupts in applause and back stage Relena is fuming. Serena smiles out at the audience as she starts to dance around the stage. Her movements are slow and soft as the music and her voice.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

As she sings the chorus she runs and jumps in the air and it seems like she is floating, her wings fluttering softly. Her crescent moon glows but she doesn't notice but everyone else does.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

Serena spins around and makes her way over to where the piano is. She grabs Quatre with one hand and an extra violin with the other. They start to play together, their eyes closed as Serena sings. When they stop she hands her violin to Quatre and he makes his way back over to the piano and she starts to dance again. She does an arabesque, balancing on one foot as she raises her leg behind her and brings her arm up as if reaching for something.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

As the song comes to an end she does a series of pirouettes then drops to a crouch. The audience hoots and hollers as they clap. But Trowa doesn't stop, he shifts to a different tempo.

Serena looks up from her crouched position and starts to sing again.

**It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God**

She stands back up and raises her hands and looked skyward. Now there were different colors passing in front of the lights shifting from red to blue to purple. Going through all the colors. Heero sat up straighter and leaned forward. Sammy was clapping and laughing as he watched his sister perform.

**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes**

And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies

**And my eyes are all out of cries**

She dances over to Quatre again and takes his hand and they dance together. He lifted her up and brought her back down and she glided away from him, facing away. **God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes**

Her crescent glows softly as she looks out at them with forced tears. She turns away sadly as she keeps singing.

**Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God**

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

She bent over with her hands over her heart and she looked out at the audience longingly. She grabs Quatre again and they begin to dance to the music as she sings.

**Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..**

Trowa finally stops on the piano while Serena and Quatre end with her on his shoulders. The audience goes wild and they do a standing ovation. Serena blushes along with her partner. Quatre lets her down and Trowa walks over to them. Together they take a bow and head off stage.

Relena comes back grumbling under her breath. "Glory hog, more like hoe." She sneers as the pass each other. Serena shot her a look before smirking to herself.

Relena reluctantly clapped. "Good job everyone on their performances. Now the judges will pick the winner shortly."

As they got back stage Serena squealed and hugged both her partners. "That was great guys. All that practicing really paid off!" She stopped her ranting as they heard Relena's voice again.

"The judges have made their decision. Please, will the 3 acts that are called come on stage to accept their trophy." The judges handed her the envelope. "In third place is Sean Seamont!" A boy with brown hair and a saxophone came on stage and accepted his trophy. "In second place, Chang Wufei!" Serena turned to Wufei, who had a stunned look on his face. "Go on Fei-chan!" He walked stiffly on stage, got his trophy and stood next to Sean. "And lastly in first place is…. Serena Tsukino, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner…" Relena fought to keep a smile on her face as the three came out with Serena screaming and snatched the trophy from her hand. "Thanks." She rushed over to Wufei and hugged him as the audience clapped, happy with how the judges voted. Relena stomped off stage.

The friends gathered on stage and their picture was taken with their trophies to be put in the school paper by Monday.

Serena's crescent disappeared as she laughed with her friends.

oo

"The time is almost here. Soon." Garnet eyes, along with three other watched silently. All of them were smiling.

ooooooo

Whoot whoot! Yeah I am done. I wanted to get this out earlier but I was having a time trying to get this all figured out. I was debating on which song for Serena to sing so I decided she'd sing both. A lil old mixed with a lil new. I hope you guys like this and it wasn't a lil over the top. Please review and tell me what you think.

Sylver-Tyger


	42. I Remember

Chapter 41

ooooooo

I Remember

ooooooo

Friday:

The gang rushed into the mansion laughing. Serena was clutching the trophy in her arms. "I can't believe we won!" She giggled and twirled around.

"You were the best of course you won." Said Duo. Serena turned to him and smiled. "Thanks D-chan. Now where can I put this?" She held the trophy up and looked around. Heero walked up to her and gently took it out of her hands and put it up on the mantle above the fireplace. A place of honor. "Perfect." Serena said and the others nodded their agreement.

Sammy yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Everyone turned to him. "Poor Sammy is exhausted." Duo walked up to him and picked him up. Serena looked at the clock. "My goodness. No wonder. Come on Tiger, lets get you up to bed." She followed Duo up the stairs after saying good night to everyone.

The other pilots settled onto the couch. Heero sighed and looked upstairs. "Did anyone else notice that her forehead was glowing again with the crescent moon?" The other nodded. "She wasn't mad this time though." Quatre pointed out. The other nodded.

"That is one weird woman." Said Wufei.

"We'll figure it out soon enough." Was Trowa's answer.

They all followed his eyes to the stairs.

"Well I'm tired as well. I'm headed off to bed." Quatre got up and Trowa and Wufei followed. "Coming Heero?" he asked. Heero shook his head and remained seated and silent. Quatre shrugged his shoulder. "See you in the morning." The three Pilots walked upstairs to their respective rooms.

Heero ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the trophy on the mantle. "Who are you?" he asked no one. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

oooooooo

Saturday:

Serena came down the stairs with Sammy in her arms. As she walked into the living room she saw Heero asleep on the couch. She smiled and turned to her brother. "Why don't you go into the kitchen? I'll be there in a minute." He nodded, still half asleep and padded bare foot into the kitchen.

Serena made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Heero. She stared at him intently and saw that even in sleep he was still slightly tense. She moved closer and let her finger ghost over his cheek and jaw. She nearly screamed and jumped back as Heero became awake and grabbed at her wrist.

He blinked a couple times before focusing on the clear blue eyes in front of him. He slowly let go of Serena's wrist. She pulled it to her and rubbed it. "Sorry." He grunted. "Its ok." She whispered back. Heero sat up and stretched. "What were you doing sleeping down here?" Serena asked.

Heero turned to her and shook his head to clear it. "I don't know. Just did." Serena smiled at him and took his hand in both of hers. "Come have some breakfast and then let's take a walk." She pulled him up and into the kitchen before he could answer.

Sammy was sitting at the table practically asleep. Serena laughed softly as she started to make breakfast. Heero sat down beside Sammy and the little boy slid sideways so his head was resting on the older boy's shoulder.

Serena set down the plates before them, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the room. They all ate in silence with Sammy's head nodded every so often. "Sammy why don't you go see what Duo's up to? Me and Heero are going for a walk ok?" The little boy nodded and slowly walked up the stairs and into Duo's room where he quietly climbed into bed with the Pilot and fell back asleep.

Back in the kitchen Serena was cleaning up the dishes. She then turned to Heero. "Come on. Let's have that walk."

He silently followed her out the back door and the wandered around. She took hold of his arm and leaned into them. They hardly talked, just enjoyed their company and the scenery.

oooooo

At the mansion the other Pilots were finally waking up. The last to get up was Duo. When he opened his eyes he saw Sammy in his bed and chuckled. He never minded the little boy's company. "Hey Sam wake up." He shook his shoulder. Sammy opened his eyes and yawned. He smiled up at Duo, finally awake.

They all washed and dressed and filed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Quatre made breakfast. Sammy shook his head when a plate was made for him. "I had some earlier."

The other looked at him. "Who made it for you?" asked Quatre.

"Serena made me breakfast we found Heero down here and he joined us. After we ate they went for a walk and I went and slept with Duo."

"Odd." Commented Quatre but shrugged and sat down.

ooooooo

Serena and Heero were walking around the neighborhood slowly. As Serena was looking at a stand of trees she thought she saw a pair of purple eyes peering at her. She blinked but they were gone. She shivered and looked up to Heero. "Let's head back now." He nodded, gathered he close because he thought she was cold. The turned and went back to the mansion.

The returned just as the others finished their meal.

"Well morning sleepy heads." Serena smiled at the boys as she came into the kitchen with Heero trailing behind her.

"How was your walk?" asked Duo.

"It was great but I thought I saw someone looking at me. Weird right?" Serena smiled.

Heero turned to her. "You didn't tell me anything about that." Serena blushed.

Duo gulped. "They wouldn't have been purple eyes we saw before would they?" Serena's eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god that's right! Those eyes we saw outside of the ballet. I completely forgot about that. And I remember seeing eyes in some of the pictures that were taken recently."

"And I had been seeing them before that. What is going on?" As he asked that the doorbell rang.

"Why haven't we heard of this?" asked Trowa as Sammy made his way to the door to answer it.

Duo and Serena shrugged.

"Serena some people are here to see you!" yelled Sammy. "Coming!" She yelled back.

Her and the Pilots walked to the front door. Sammy pulled the door open more to show the people standing there. Four young women were waiting on the door step. Serena blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Garnet eyes smiled at her. "You did and you will again in a minute."

Serena turned to the Pilots. "Did I know them before I lost my memory?" The boys shook their heads. "Not that we know of." Said Trowa.

"You will understand everything shortly." Blue eyes stared at her in longing.

The shortest and youngest of the group giggled. They all looked down at her. Serena and Duo gasped and stepped back. She had piercing purple eyes, just like they have been seeing.

The girl smiled before saying "Chocolate Fudge!" and clapped.

Serena's eyes widened and they grew unfocused as memories flooded her.

Being Sailor Moon, Luna, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina. Beryl and her minions. Ann and Alan. The Dark Moon Family Rini. Rini! Darien. The Amazons. The circus. Helios. Artemis. Being on the moon and her mother. The Outers! Even the things she forgot in this life she remembered. Meeting the Pilots. The beach and the ball and the accident. Everything came back. The thing that was most clearly in her mind was her last moments in her past life and the fight with the Inners and her last wish.

Serena stared at the Outers. "Chocolate Fudge." Her crescent glowed softly.

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru." A small smile played on Serena's face. "I remember." Was muttered before Serena fainted.

"Serena!"

"Princess!"

oooooooooo

Man. Finally something interesting happens. This has been a long time coming. I hope you people like it. Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck by me and haven't given up hope. This chapter is for you.

Please read and review!

Sylver-Tyger


	43. The Outers

Chapter 42

The Outers

:Saturday:

Serena slowly opened her eyes and stretched, but before she could move very far a bunch of different voices bombarded her from all sides.

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you faint?"

"Do you need help?"

"Step away from our princess."

"She just needs some air."

"Do you need air Serena?"

"We were so worried."

"She was out for 25 minutes."

"The memories must have been too much for her."

"What did you do to her? Chocolate Fudge?"

Serena was getting a headache with all the voices clashing around her. "Ummm could you all just tone it down a little bit."

Everyone stopped and looked down at her as if just realizing she was there even though they were just talking about her.

She winced as Sammy launched himself at her. "You are way cuter than I remember." She muttered.

The Outers smiled at their princess when they heard her.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on here?" said Trowa.

The Outers stopped looking at Serena and stepped back, on the receiving end of the Pilots glares.

Serena struggled to sit up with Sammy sprawled across her lap. "I think I can explain. It will be hard to take in but everything I say is the truth and you'll just have to trust me. Can you do that?" She looked pleadingly at her new friends with her big blue eyes.

Heero sighed and nodded his head. "We always thought there was something weird going on with you when you would glow and get a crescent moon on your forehead. Not much can surprise us right now." He moved to sit on the couch.

"Wanna bet?" Serena muttered. She moved with Sammy and settled into a chair that faced the couch as everyone else arranged themselves around her.

Serena closed her eyes and took a fortifying breath. "To start off with…. I'm not from here."

"We know. You moved here." Said Duo.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I don't come from this time, at least not originally. I come from the past, the very distant past."

The Pilots all stared at her. Wufei was about to talk but Serena interrupted him.

"Please let me finish before you say anything. I know it's hard to take in but bare with me."

Settling back in the chair, Serena got comfortable for the long trek ahead of her. "It all started on the moon……"

A couple hours later the five boys were stunned to say the least.

"So you want us to believe that you were not only reincarnated once but twice. You were a moon princess then Sailor Moon and now you are here? What a load of shit." Said Wufei.

Serena lowered her eyes. "I know its unbelievable…"

"Unbelievable, its utter madness!" Wufei interjected.

"Wufei, what reason does she have to lie? What does she gain? What if she is telling the truth?" reasoned Quatre.

"If I just had my imperial crystal, then I'm sure you would believe me."

"What crystal?" Trowa asked, leaning forward.

"The most powerful of all crystals." Whispered Trista.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal. The force that helps me defeat evil. I'm nothing without it." Said Serena, sounding desolate.

"We'll find it princess." Hotaru peered at Serena over the arm of the chair.

"It could be anywhere. And come to think of it I think I remember seeing it split up before I died."

"The Rainbow Crystals!" gasped Michelle. "Where would they be? They had to of come into the future with you princess."

"Imbedded in some innocent people I guess. And besides, how are we going to find them? I don't have my crescent wand to help me indicate the people that have them and I also need it to help me change them back from monsters. It's hopeless."

The Pilot's heads were spinning with all this new information. Rainbow Crystals? Monsters? Wand?

Quatre got up from his spot on the couch and approached the depressed girl. "If it's any help. I'll do anything." He said as be bent down.

Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you so much Quatre. I don't know what you can do but thank you." If Sammy wasn't in her lap she would have jumped up and hugged him.

"Well I propose we get something to eat. Maybe you guys can think better with a full stomach." Quatre turned to the Outers. "You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to."

Amara nodded sullenly while Michelle smiled. "Thank you so much."

Quatre blushed. "No problem." He cleared his throat and headed into the kitchen.

"I don't you he was perfect Amara." Michelle looked at her close friend.

"Not likely." Amara muttered and moved to the kitchen with Michelle laughing after her.

Everyone else followed Quatre and Amara into the kitchen.

The Pilots were on one side and the Outers on the other, Serena and Sammy in my middle of them.

Serena started to get up. "I guess I can make us some lunch."

Loud protests had her sit back down.

"That wont be necessary princess. I can cook." Michelle got out of her seat and went to the refrigerator. "Lets see…" Michelle bit her lip and moved to the pantry. "How about chili? I make a mean chili."

The others all nodded that that was fine and Michelle got to work.

While the food was cooking, Serena turned to her old friends. "So what have you guys been doing? Well I know for the past couple of weeks you've been watching me." Serena smiled in Hotaru's direction while the other Outers glared at her. Hotaru just blushed.

"Well we're not much different from out previous lives. Amara still likes to be fast and I still love music." Said Michelle from the stove.

"We've been going about our daily lives until we started remembering the past. We found each other pretty quickly. We were living not to far away from each other as it happens." Said Trista.

"It took us a while to find you. Being halfway across the world and all." Added Amara.

Duo's eyes got big. "You found her all the way over here? Where were you?"

"America!" shouted Hotaru.

"Wow all the way over there." Said Trowa.

"Yeah there hasn't been any nega-verse scum lying around to defeat so we used all our time to search for our princess." Amara put in.

The Pilots just looked at each other, not even bothering to ask.

Just then Michelle walked over with a big bowl of chili and returned with smaller bowls for everyone before sitting down. Everyone dug in.

"This is really good Ms. Michelle." Quatre complimented.

Trowa and Duo nodded their agreement while Wufei grunted and Heero remained silent.

A while later Serena's head surfaced from the depths of her bowl. "I was just thinking. Luna had the crescent wand the first time. Maybe she has it now. Find Luna, find the wand."

"A good idea but how are we going to find Luna? She could be anywhere, even on a space colony. It took us a long time to find you and you're our princess. Luna is just an advisor." Pointed out Amara.

Serena deflated.

Quatre put down his spoon. "Maybe this is where I can help."

Everyone looked at him.

"How can you help?" asked Trowa.

"Well I have all this money that I don't use. I could put it towards finding this Luna person. It can't be that hard. What does she look like?"

Hotaru giggled into her hand and even Amara cracked a smile.

Serena turned to the boy who looked so much like her. "Luna is a cat, a black cat."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Well…" He was speechless.

Heero spoke up. "Why don't we send out a flyer or something offering a reward for whoever brings her in." He looked around the room for feedback.

"That might work. We'd have to send it everywhere and offer a big reward." Said Trista.

"I can handle that." Said Quatre.

"Does this Luna have and distinguishing marks." Asked Trowa.

Serena smiled in memory. "A golden crescent moon on her forehead."

"Of course." Mutters Heero. Wufei nods in accordance.

Everyone finished up the chili and left the dishes in the sink to be tackled tomorrow.

Hours had ticked by as they all sat around the kitchen table.

Sammy yawned and almost banged his head on the table.

"I better get this little man to bed before he collapses." Before leaving, Serena turned to the boys. "I'm glad I remember you guy better now. I we met and everything. I miss you." She hugged each one and have them a kiss before picking Sammy up and hurrying up the stairs.

Hotaru giggled and Michelle smiled. Amara just scowled.

"I'll show you to your rooms ladies." Quatre started up the stairs with the Outers following.

When they were out of sight and hearing Heero turned to his friends. "I don't know what to make of them. This all seems a little too…"

"Weird."

"Unnatural?"

"Fucked up?"

They all turned to Wufei. "What? It is."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them." Said Trowa.

"I hope they're ok, for Serena's sake." Said Duo.

They all nodded to that and went up the stairs and to their separate rooms, a lot on their minds that night.

done! Yes.

I hope you like this chapter.

I'd like to dedicate it to XxXsilverserenirtyXxX for making me get off my butt and write. Thanks again.

Please read and review.

I keeps me going.


	44. On Thin Ice

Chapter 43

On Thin Ice

:Sunday:

Everybody in the Winner Mansion was up early the next day… and fighting over the limited bathrooms.

"You've been in there forever!"

"I'm washing my hair."

"I don't know why you keep it so long. You need to just cut it."

"Cut my beautiful auburn hair? Never!"

"Duo, you are such a girl! Get out!" yelled Trowa.

"Use the other bathrooms and leave me in peace."

"The other ones are full baka."

"All five of them?"

"And how many people are staying here?"

"Ummmm… well all of us that's five, Serena, those new girls, and Sammy. So that's five, six, seven eight nine ten, and eleven. Eleven? Woah. I'll be out in a minute."

Trowa turned from the door and rolled his eyes.

Sammy and Hotaru giggled and shrugged to each other. They though Duo was funny.

Hours later all eleven of them were dressed and sitting down to a delicious breakfast of pancakes, sausage, and eggs, courtesy of Serena and Michelle.

"I could of helped." Said Duo.

Everyone turned to him. "NO!"

The Pilots, Serena, and Sammy turned to the Outers.

"How do you know not to eat Duo's cooking?" asked Serena.

"We were watching when get gave you all food poisoning. I'm not about to spend my time here with my face in a toilet." Said Amara.

Duo humphed. "It was that one time. I bet I'm better at it now."

"NO that's ok. We're not going to chance it." Said Trista.

Duo just pouted.

Quatre cleared his throat and smiled. "Well I'm going to get those reward posters going so we can find Luna the Cat and get you your ……wand." Quatre blushed and walked off to get the ball rolling.

"Well I don't want to sit around all day. I say we do something." Said Duo.

"Like what?" Serena turned to the brunette and smiled.

Duo blushed and lost the ability to speak.

"The Park!" yelled Sammy.

"No!" Everyone but Hotaru yelled. She just smiled innocently.

Sammy pouted. "Why not?"

"One I'm tired of the park and two that guy may come back. I remember what a jerk he was." Said Serena.

Hotaru giggled. "You won't have to worry about him ever again. He's gone for good."

They all turned to the little girl. "What do you mean, little one?" asked Michelle.

"Oh well… can I see your mirror for a minute."

Michelle's aqua eyes got big. "You didn't." She pulled out her mirror and studied it.

"I did."

"How?" Michelle turned to Hotaru.

"I have my ways." Came the reply.

"Hold it, hold it. What is going on?" asked Serena.

"Yes, why don't you clue us in Miss Hotaru." Garnet eyes narrowed.

The girl in question blushed and twiddled her thumbs, wasting time.

"We're waiting." Said Trista.

Hotaru stuck her tongue out at the older scout and grabbed the mirror, which became cloudy. She turned it to let the others see the guy from the park banging against the glass. "Let me out. I'm sorry for what happened. I'll leave you alone. I swear." His voice was weak like he had been screaming the whole time he was in there and he had lost a lot of color.

Everyone gasped. "Hotaru!" The scouts yelled.

"He hurt our Princess." Was her only defense.

"Get him out of there right now young lady," yelled Trista.

"But…"

"Please let him out." The quiet plea came from Serena, who looked sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry Princess. I'll let him out." Suddenly Sailor Saturn was before them with her glaive in her hand. She touched it to the mirror and it glowed. When the glowing stopped the bully from the park was kneeling on the floor, groaning.

Amara frowned at him. "Maybe this will teach you to pick on girls."

The guy looked up at her. "What would you know of it man?" he said.

Amara growled. "Because I _am_ a girl, man!"

The guy blinked. "No way."

Trista cleared her throat as she transformed into Sailor Pluto, her Garnet Rod clutched in her hand.

All the Pilots stared, Quatre having joined them again.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time." She raised her Rod and pointed it at the bully. Before their eyes his color came back and he got this dazed look in his eyes before he disappeared. Pluto lowered her Rod and became Trista again.

"He won't remember what happened to him and his friends and family will think he was there all along." She turned to Hotaru, who changed back from Sailor Saturn. "And you, young lady, will never pull a stunt like that again. Do you understand?"

Hotaru sniffed and nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Serena sat in her chair and sniffed. Everyone was so busy dealing with the bully they didn't notice Serena silently crying in a corner.

They all turned to her now.

"What's the matter Serena?" asked Trowa.

Serena sniffed again and tried to smile. "It's nothing."

"We know something's wrong." Quatre wrapped an arm around her and leaned close. The other Pilots glared at him. The Scouts shared a look.

"It's just well… seeing the others transform reminded me that I can't. I can't be Sailor Moon!" she wailed.

They all winced.

"That's the Serena we remember." Said Amara.

That statement snapped Serena right out of it. "You're right. That Serena was weak and I refuse to be weak." She hardened her face.

"Everything will turn out right. All we have to do is find Luna. She probably has your locket as well." Reasoned Michelle.

"I suppose you're right."

"Well let's not feel sorry for ourselves. Let's get out and do something."

Serena dried her eyes. "Where can we go?"

Quatre let a smile spread across his face. "I have an idea but it's a surprise. Let me get the limo and then we can go." He disappeared.

Serena smiled. "Quatre is so great."

He returned minutes later. "Everything is set up. Let's go." He led them all out the mansion and into the waiting limo.

"Man is this guy loaded." Said Amara.

Michelle just smiled. Amara saw and frowned. "I still think he's a pansy."

"Duo." Hotaru whispered to them and giggled. Michelle and Amara ignored her.

"I'm partial to Trowa myself." Put in Trista.

"Whatever." Amara got in the limo and everyone followed.

Serena lean against one of the windows and watched the scenery rushed past, her chin in her hand. She sighs.

Heero, who was seated next to her turns. He moves closer. "Everything ok Sere?"

Serena turns and leans on him. "I just hope this all turns out ok. Even with my memory gone finding the rainbow crystals were prominent. They're the key. I saw my crystal split right before I died. The Inners really hurt me Hee-chan."

"I'll make sure everything turns out right. I promise." He looks out the window. "I promise." He whispers to himself, caressing her hair, remembering a time when she was muttering about a crystal and seven gems. This was all too weird.

Quatre looks out the window. "We're here."

The others rouse from their perspective thoughts and look out the window as well.

Serena's eyes light up. "A skating rink!" she squeals. She jumps out the limo and stands before the business.

The Scouts, Pilots, and Sammy get out at a more sedate pace.

Quatre turns to everyone. "Everything is set up. There are costumes and gear for all of us."

Serena claps and hugs Quatre. "You are so great." Then bounds inside.

Amara walks by and pats him on the shoulder. "I admit. You did good." She laughs as she goes inside.

Quatre blushes and turns to go but Michelle grabs his arm. "I think you would be perfect for our Princess." And she drags him with her.

The last one outside, Heero sighs as he hears Michelle. He slowly makes his way inside.

The Scouts went to one side and the Pilots and Sammy to another so they all could change.

"I am not going out in this." Three voices rang out.

Serena poked her head out of the girl's dressing room just as Duo stuck his head out.

He rolls his eyes. "Heero and Wufei don't want to go out in their outfits." He explained.

"They can change with me." A voice calls from inside the dressing room.

Serena smiles. "Amara." Was her only explanation.

Suddenly said person was shoved out of the safe cover of the dressing room. Amara growls and ties to go back in but Michelle and Trista are in the way with Hotaru giggling behind them. The scouts were in their respective colors.

Serena was the only one who was wearing pure white.

Duo smiles. "Good idea" and his head disappears back inside. Second later Heero and Wufei emerge in their skating clothes.

"I'll kill you." They say together. Heero was in a Green and black set while Wufei's was red and black.

"Yeah whatever. That is so old." Said Duo, who was dressed all in black.

Quatre and Trowa come out as well. Quatre was in ice blue and black. Trowa was dressed in the same colors as Heero.

Duo looks over and his eyes widen. "Who knew Amara had such hot legs under her pants."

Amara walks over and bashes him in the head before getting on the ice to skate. Michelle and Trista following her.

"That's what you get, baka." Wufei says as he and Heero walk pass and onto the rink.

"You'll never learn Duo." Quatre and Trowa leave him as well.

Duo reaches up. "Please Sere, you'll help?"

Serena smiles as she takes Sammy and Hotaru's hands. "Never talk about Amara's legs." Was her answer before taking the kids on the rink.

Duo pulls himself up by himself and slowly steps onto the ice and promptly falls back down. Wufei skates by and laughs. The brunette grumbles as he pulls himself up and leans against the wall, trying to get his balance. He watches as everyone else skates like old pros. "What is up with that?" he mutters to himself.

Serena skates over and grabs his hand. "Its easy D-chan." She skates backwards as she holds him.

Duo laughs. "Yeah maybe I can do this. Let go."

Serena frowns. "Are you sure?" At his nod she lets go and he starts to slide by himself due to the momentum of Serena pulling him. "Hey were are the breaks?" Duo screams as he bangs into the wall. "Ughhh."

Serena comes over. "Umm maybe you should sit out for a while." Then skates off.

Duo pouts but goes to sit down and watch them skate.

Amara and Michelle were doing tricks together, Wufei was speed skating around the rink, Hotaru and Sammy were holding hands while trying not to fall with Quatre slightly behind them just in case they did fall, Trowa was spinning around, Serena was skating around at a leisurely pace, and Heero was off by himself.

Serena, seeing Heero off alone skated over. "Skate with me?" She held out her hand imploringly.

Without a second thought Heero took her small hand into his larger one. She smiles at him and pulls him along. They skated close together as the made their way around the rink. Serena was laughing and spinning around while Heero just watched.

"May I cut in?" They turned to see Amara with her hand out.

Serena smiled and skated over. She looked back. "I'll be back in a bit Heero." She skated off. "Just like on the moon, kitten." Said Amara. Serena blushed.

Heero sighed and went to stand by where Duo was sitting. "This sucks." Said Duo.

"Ditto."

Serena soon changed hands again, skating with Quatre then Wufei.

When she got around to Trowa, they were doing tricks when they heard slow clapping. They all turned and collectively groaned.

"That was simply beautiful." Said Milliardo.

"How do you always find us?" asked Serena.

"Heeerrroooo!"

Heero cringed and skated off.

Milliardo glared at his sister then turned to smile at Serena. "We have our way."

Serena frowned. "That's creepy."

"Look who we're talking about." Said Trowa.

"Good point."

They turned as Heero skated pass with Relena hot on his trail. "Help."

Serena made a face and rushed to help.

Milliardo deflated as his quarry left him.

Serena skated in front of Relena. "Stay away from Hee-chan."

Relena stared at her. "Who does this girl think she is? I'm a princess and what is she? Nobody."

Serena's eyes widened as she heard all of this but didn't see Relena's lips move. What! I'm a reading her thoughts? Wow. She just turned and left Relena to it and latched onto Heero, who had stopped skating for the moment.

Milliardo skated up to them. "Skate with me." He states, not even asking.

Serena's eyes narrow. "Now I remember what I didn't like about you Zechs. You are so pretentious."

"So you remember me now?" brows pull low over ice blue eyes.

"Yes I do and I remember how you never leave me alone and always think I'll fall at your feet. Not gonna happen." She and Heero skate off.

Milliardo stopped skating. "I'll get her to talk to me yet."

Serena growls as she and Heero skate away. "He is such a snob." Heero only smiles.

As they pass Duo, he's complaining because he's bored. Serena stops.

"You ready to go?" she asks.

"I'm bored." Duo says again.

Trista skates over. "I'm getting hungry. Why don't we eat here first then leave?" She points to the pizza place on the other side of the rink.

Dup perks up. "Pizza? I am so there." He gets up and runs over.

"I could go for some pizza." A smooth voice said.

"No one asked you Zechs." Heero said. He wrapped his arm around Serena and escorted her off the ice. The others all followed.

"Just give it up pretty boy." Said Amara.

Milliardo turned to her. "Never."

Trista passed by. "Your loss. She is destined for someone else." She said mysteriously.

The Prince just frowned and followed with Relena clumsily skating behind him.

"We'll see."

The cluster of eleven gathered together and ate their pizza. Well Duo was devouring. The five pizzas were soon gone.

"Well I'm stuffed." Said Michelle. The others nodded. Sammy patted his little stomach. Hotaru giggled and poked it.

"I could so eat more." They all turned to Duo. "You practically ate a whole pizza yourself. You are such a pig, baka." Said Wufei.

Sammy yawns. "I'm kinda tired."

"I guess we better go." Serena cleaned up the mess and picked up her brother, heading for the door.

A shadow moved into her field of vision. "Hope to see you soon."

"Goodbye Zechs." And Serena passed by Milliardo.

"Heero you don't have to go do you?" Relena pouted and batted her lashes.

Heero made a face. "I'm tired." Was all he said as he dashed off.

"Too bad." Amara said to Relena and laughed.

"That's not nice." Michelle reprimanded.

"She's mean to our Princess. I don't have to be nice."

Hotaru skipped beside Trista and stuck her tongue out at the royalty.

They all piled into the limo and set out for home.

I'm done! Yeah its like almost 4 in the morning but I'm done! I hope you like.

Thanks for all the reviews.. they kept me going to this early hour.

Please read and review… you know you want to.

Sylver-tyger


	45. Perfect for the Princess

Chapter 44

vvvvvvvv

Perfect for the Princess

vvvvvvvv

:Monday:

Everyone inside the Manor was getting ready for another day. The Pilots, Serena, and Sammy would go to school while the Outers searched for Luna and handed out more flyers.

"Everyone knows the plan? After school we'll meet at the café around the corner, grab something to eat before we head out and search for the cat." Said Heero.

They all nodded as they went their separate ways. The guys and Serena dropped Sammy off at school before heading to school as well.

"Bye Sam, have a good day." Serena waved to her little brother.

"Bye Sere."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Class, today we are going to make the delicious dessert, tiramisu. For this you are going to need Mascarpone cheese, raw eggs, sugar, espresso coffee, ladyfingers, liquor and cocoa. Everything you need is on the counters in front of your groups. The directions are on the board. You have until the end of class. Also I have an announcement at the end of class. You may begin." Miss Masters said.

Duo eyed the ingredients on the counter wearily. "We have to put lady's fingers in our food?" He looked at Serena's hand and gulped.

Serena rolled her eyes. She picked up a package of cookies. "These are ladyfingers. Baka."

Duo pouted and crossed his arms. "Well what was I suppose to think?"

Serena ignored him and pulled out the necessary bowls and pans they would need.

Duo looked at the ingredients again and his eyes lit up. "We get to use liquor? Do you think the Teach will notice if I helped myself to a few mouthfuls?" He looked at Serena hopefully.

Trowa grabbed the bottle before Serena could answer. "You are not going to drink this." He moved the bottle as far away from Duo as he could.

Duo just pouted again.

Serena sighed. "Lets just get this started." She grabbed the first ingredient and got to work.

VVVV

By the end of class ever group had the dessert sitting in front of them on their respective counters. The teacher was walking around tasting each one. She would nod at some, smile, or just shake her head.

When she got to the Pilots and Serena, she smiled. "I know I can expect great things with you guys." She tasted the tiramisu and closed her eyes. "Hmm, You guys didn't disappoint. This is one of the best tasting tiramisus I've ever had the pleasure of eating." She took another bite before setting down the fork. "Class dismissed."

Everyone moved to gather their things to head to their next class.

"Oh I almost forgot." Miss Masters moved to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper.

Everyone stopped at turned back to see what she wanted. Serena, who was by the door, huffed impatiently.

The teacher held up a colorful flyer. "There is going to be an amateur cook-off in a couple of weeks and it would make me so proud if some of you would consider competing. I'll offer extra credit to any student or group of students who sign up and get to participate in the cook-off. There is also a cash prize for the winner. The more complicated and unique your food is, the better a chance you have. You can make anything you want. I have the forms you need to fill out. Just turn them into me before next Monday. Now you may go."

Half the students rushed to the desk and got a form before heading out the door.

Serena moved to leave as well but Miss Masters stopped her. "I hope you will consider entering Miss Tsukino. You are the best student in my class."

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…"

"Come on Sere, you know you're good." Duo went and grabbed the form.

"I'll think about it." And Serena left.

Trowa turned to the teacher. "Well make sure she enters Miss Masters." Before he too, left.

Duo nodded and followed his friends.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The rest of the day passed by uneventful, except when Relena got a hold of Heero during lunch.

Serena scowled and munched on her apple.

It took some quick maneuvering on Heero's part but he finally got away to head to his next class, not even finishing his lunch.

At the end of school they met up at the café with the Outers. Rashid had picked Sammy up and taken him back to the house.

They all ordered something to drink and agreed on sharing two plates of fries.

Amara sighed. "We didn't have any luck finding Luna. We put up posters all over town. We might have to accept the fact that Luna may not be here. She could be anywhere, even on one of the colonies."

Serena placed her head in her hands.

"We can't give up hope." Said Quatre.

Serena looked at him and her eyes lit up. "You're right as always. We've got to believe that she's here or on her way. I mean last time she found me and I'm sure she can do it again."

The Outers nodded together. "Right!"

After finishing their drink and fries they headed out to keep looking for Luna.

VVVV

"Luna!"

"Luna, where are you?"

Everyone was spread out looking for the little black cat. They had looked everywhere, even in the park and by the lake.

"It is getting late. We should pick this up again tomorrow." Trista said as she turned to go back to the manor.

They all started to follow her when Serena's head shot up and a smile spread across her face. "I know!" and she shot off in the opposite direction.

The Pilots and Outers looked at each other before racing after her.

"Wait!"

"Princess!"

"Serena"

"Idiot woman"

They found her a couple of blocks later digging around an empty lot. "She has to be here, she just has to be."

Michelle walked over and kneeled next to her. "Why does she have to be here exactly?"

The blonde turned, tears in her eyes. "This is where I first met Luna, all those years ago. These boys where messing with her and I saved her. She would remember and come here I know it. I just have to find her." She moved to keep searching but after a while she collapsed in tears.

"I need you Luna. I don't know what I would do with out you. Please come back."

Amara stepped forward and picked her up. Serena curled against her and cried. "Lets get you home."

All of them made a sad procession back to the mansion.

VVVV

Amara gently placed Serena on her bed and tucked her in. One by one the all filed out until only Heero was left. He stepped close to the bed and softly pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. "I'll do everything that I can to make this easier on you. Everything will be ok." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before going to the training room. He needed to let loose some frustration.

VVVV

The others were all gathered in living room, silently contemplating.

"Serena really is taking this hard." Michelle sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"We'll make sure all of this turns out right." Quatre tried to smile but couldn't pull it off.

"That woman is strong and she will survive." Wufei got up and left to work with is katana.

"I agree with Wufei. Beside we'll be here to protect her." Trowa pushed up and went up to his room.

"Yeah things aren't that bad yet. I doubt things will get worse… but if they do I'm always good for a laugh."

Quatre just shook his head, got up and pulled Duo with him. "Go to bed Duo." He turned to the girls and Sammy. "Night." Quatre dragged Duo behind him.

Duo waved "Hasta la vista."

Sammy and Hotaru laughed.

"That boy is a menace." Said Amara.

"He's not so bad, at least got a sense if humor, not like that Wufei." Said Hotaru.

"Humph. At least Wufei has a back bone and a brain. That Duo is certainly lacking in that department." Countered Amara.

"No I like Duo." Sammy pouted.

"I still think Quatre would be perfect for our princess." Michelle smiled.

"Ha that pansy?!" Amara turned and glared at her.

"Duo!" Sammy and Hotaru said.

"No Wufei. He's a real man. He'd take perfect care of our princess."

"Duo!!"

"Quatre is nice and he has great ideas. He sweet and would adore and provide for Serena."

"Duo!!!"

Amara turned to the two youngest. "Wufei!"

Trista rolled her eyes at Amara for being so childish.

"Duo!!!!"

"Wufei!!!"

"DUO!!!"

"WUFEI!"

The three of them breathed deeply.

In the silent Michelle said, "I still think Quatre would do wonderfully."

"I wouldn't mind Trowa myself." They all turned to Trista and started up again.

"Duo!"

"Wufei"

"Quatre"

Trista just sighed then a glint entered her garnet eyes as she looked to the side of the room and smiled secretly.

VVVV

Serena had woken up hungry and was making her way to the kitchen when she spied Heero leaning against the wall. She was about to approach him when she head the people in the living room. She watched as his eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a thin line.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what was happening. Everyone in there was saying who they liked for her but no one was saying anything about Heero. That must feel awful.

Serena was about to go to him but he quickly spun around and left before she could. Tears filled her eyes as she felt for him.

She turned once more to watch her friends and brother before heading back to her room. She didn't feel hungry anymore.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yes I am done!!! Yeah for me. lol. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just haven't been motivated to finish this chapter but I got a review that got me writing. So I want to dedicate this chapter to SerenitYuy. Thanks for motivating me. Kudos to you. I have already started the next chapter hopefully I'll have it out before I have to go back to school. So I hope you liked this chapter. I have some really good ideas that will be coming soon. I know that there are going to be at least 17 more chapters probably more. So keep a look out.

And as always review because that's what keeps me going!

Sylver-Tyger


	46. The Duel

Chapter 45

vvvvvvv

The Duel

vvvvvvv

:Tuesday:

All the occupants of the manor were gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Serena kept shooting Heero looks after her plate of pancakes whenever no one was watching. She sighed softly and took a bite of sausage.

Quatre turned to her. "It will be ok Serena, we'll find Luna soon."

Serena turned to him and blinked in confusion. Her blue eyes widened as she realized he thought she was upset about not finding Luna yesterday, not about Heero. She blushed and nodded. "I know." She said before stuffing more food in her mouth.

"We'll do the same as yesterday." Said Amara, a scowl on her face as she watched Serena. "I'm sure we'll find her today." She banged her hand on the table making all the plates and glasses rattle. Michelle reached over and patted her hand. "Calm down."

"So it's agreed. We'll meet by the same café and split up to look for the cat." Said Trowa. Everyone nodded their agreement before leaving the table. The Outers to search for Luna and the others to go to school.

vvvvvvvv

In the class where Relena was teacher, Serena ignored her and went to pull out a book when she saw something she hadn't seen in a while. She smiled as she pulled out her sketchbook. Flipping through it Serena saw the many drawings of Sammy, Wing Gundam, and one of Heero on the first day of class. The blonde turned her head and watched as Heero stared forward with his arms crossed.

She chuckled which made the stoic boy look over at her, his eyebrow raised. Serena blushed before showing him her sketchbook. As Heero saw what she had drawn, his cheeks flushed as well before turning back to look at the front of class.

Serena laughed again before turning to her other side to see Quatre watching her with interest. She brought her finger to her lips and rolled her eyes pointing to Relena, who was going on and on about pacifism.

Making a face, Serena pulled out a pencil and started to draw Quatre, an intent look on her face.

vvvvvvvv

The Pilots were standing around the gym waiting for the teacher to announce what they would be doing that period. They all turned when they heard a loud clang coming from the storage room. Quatre quickly walked over to help their teacher with his load. They both came out with fencing equipment.

The teacher put down his load and then placed his hands on his hips. "Ok class today we will be having a fencing tournament. The person who wins will be exempt from the next test." He smirked as cheers rose from the students. I will pair you up randomly. This is first time elimination. You have to hit your partner in a fatal position in order to win. If you lose then you are out of the running and you can go back to normal gym activities. If you win your match then I will pair you up with another winner until there are only two of you left. Is that clear?" He looked around at all the heads nodding.

"Good now I want everyone to gear up and wait for me to appoint your opponent."

Serena turned to the Pilots. "This is going to be so much fun. I am going to beat your butts." She left to go get into the fencing gear.

The Pilots all looked after her before staring at each other. Their eyes narrowed. This was war.

The students put on the fencing mask and vest while the teacher went around and randomly pointed at two students. When that was done he told them to start and blew his whistle. Everyone started while he walked around the room to watch.

The Pilots were quickly working through their opponents. No one was quick enough or skilled enough to beat them. In no time the Pilots started to face each other. Quatre and Trowa bowed before starting. They parried and avoided the others rapier. Trowa was excelling because of his natural fluid movements. But he made a fatal error when he moved in for the kill, he didn't cover himself and had become a little overconfident.

Quatre smiled before he moved slightly back and sideways and stuck his rapier to Trowa's side.

A whistle blew and the teacher stepped up. "Good show boys. Quatre you may advance. Trowa you are free to do as you please." The two friends bowed to each other. "Quatre your opponents is…" the teacher looked around and blew his whistle again. "Heero you are against Quatre."

Quatre looked at his friend and gulped but steeled himself. They bowed to each other and commenced fencing. Trowa watched them with his arms folded and wondered if Heero would make the same mistake he had and underestimate Quatre and become overconfident.

Heero dueled with silent confidence. He knew he would win and it wasn't because he underestimated Quatre. He could see his friend breathe heavily and make minor mistakes that would be his downfall. Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed as he saw his chance. He shifted and turned before bringing his rapier to Quatre's neck.

"Good job Yuy." They bowed before Quatre wet to stand next to Trowa.

"Chang, Yuy" The teacher said.

Wufei smirked. "This will be interesting." He brought his rapier up before moving it out to his side and bowed. He promptly went on the attack.

Heero went on the defensive, blocking Wufei's advances. "You're out of your element Yuy, I've been handling swords wince I was three." Metal clanged as Wufei tried to catch Heero on the leg. Heero just grunted and shifted positions to get a better shot at his friend. They danced around each other as the class watched.

Heero thought he had his shot so he brought his rapier down to swipe across Wufei's chest but Wufei was too fast. He moved the tip across Heero's right shoulder.

The teacher stepped up, blowing his whistle. "Fatal blow."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the man. "How is that fatal?"

The teacher just smirked back at him. "If there weren't rubber tips on the end of the rapiers then I doubt you would be able to use your weapon."

"Then I would have just dropped it and haul off and slug him." Heero argued back.

"Listen Yuy, that's not how this works. You are out of the running. Chang you are up against Maxwell."

Duo waltzed up and smiled. "I see you beat Hee-man. Good luck beating me." He twirled his rapier before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Please. You can't beat me baka. I'd like to see you try."

Instead of answering Duo moved forward, going on the attack with his braid trailing behind him.

Wufei would give no quarter and they were both sweating early in the duel. "I'm going to win." Said Duo happily.

"Not on your life Maxwell." Wufei grunted back.

Duo happily danced around his opponent, making Wufei exert a lot of energy. The Chinese boy was getting fed up with the dancing around and rushed Duo.

Duo laughed and moved out of the way which made Wufei stumble before he turned back around to rush him again. "Baka!!"

"That's Mr. Baka to you." Was Duo's reply as he hit Wufei's right hand, making him let go of the rapier. Duo caught it and pointed both at his friend. One near his neck and the other at his stomach.

Wufei growled and made to advance on Duo.

"Uh uh my friend. You better not move any closer. My hand just… might… slip." Duo smirked as he demonstrated by moving his hand downward.

Wufei's ebony colored eyes widened before he held up his hands in defeat.

The teacher walked up and clapped. "That was very interesting Maxwell. Not exactly how its suppose to be done but I'll allow it."

Duo beamed. "Thank you Sir. I really need to get that exemption from the test."

"Don't I know it Maxwell. Otherwise you're going to need a miracle to pass. Now lets see who's left." He looked around at most of his class milling around the gym. "Ah… that's the last duel finishing other there."

They all looked over to Serena against some guy. She moved swiftly before getting the guy squarely in the back.

"That's good Tsukino. You are against Maxwell." Serena looked over and nodded before bowing to her opponent.

Serena walked confidently over to Duo. "You ready?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she regarded her friend.

"You better believe it toots." They bowed to each other before they started their duel.

The class watched the two of them thrust and parry, metal clanging as their feet lead them in a fast paced tango.

Neither could get an open shot on the other. "I'm going to win this. I need the grade." Said Duo.

Serena laughed. "You're just going to have to get help because you are not winning."

"Come one Sere. You don't need the grade like I do."

"True, but I also hate to lose."

"Just give up."

"Never!" Serena shot forward and Duo thought he had her but she shifted to the side, pulling at his braid as she did so and he missed. He growled in frustration and turned to attack her again. Serena danced away from him, laughing the whole way.

Duo made a swipe at her but didn't hit anything. Serena stopped laughed and stared intently at her friend. "Let's end this." She moved to hit Duo in his left side which made him move to the right. Serena then swiftly knocked his feet out from under him, making him fall flat on his back.

Duo grimaced and made a move to get up until he felt the end of Serena's rapier against his chest. "Better not move or you'll get this through your heart… at least that's what would happen if we were allowed to fight without the rubber tips."

Quatre started clapping which started the rest of the class to applaud their dueling skills.

"Well done, well done Tsukino. You are the winner and exempt from the next test. Good for you." The teacher said before walking away, dismissing the class.

Serena smiled prettily while Duo groaned. Serena looked down at him. "You better hit the books if you want to pass that exam."

Duo just collapsed back and closed his eyes. "I am so screwed." He muttered.

"No worries D-chan. I can help you since I don't have to worry about it." Serena leaned down offering her hand. Duo opened his eyes and took hold of his friend's hand but instead of letting her pull him up he took a firmer hold and pulled her down and she landed on top of him, her rapier landing beside them.

"Oof."

The Pilots laughed at their friends' antics.

"Not cool D-chan." Blue eyes glared into violet ones.

Duo just winked.

Serena moved to get up and shifted on top of Duo but stopped, inhaling deeply. She looked back into Duo's eyes, hers wide, noticing that their hands are still clasped together.

Duo breathed deeply, reaching up with his left hand to brush against Serena's soft cheek while moving his face closer to hers.

The other Pilots watched with growing horror, all a little jealous. Heero and Trowa stepped in and pulled Serena to her feet before anything more could happen.

Serena coughed and turned away as her cheeks became rosy.

"Uh well… class is over, better get going." With that Serena left quickly after gathering her things, the other Pilots following behind her, glaring at Duo who was still on the floor.

Left alone, Duo placed his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" He sighed before picking himself up and following behind his friends dejectedly.

vvvvvvvv

The Pilots met up with the Outers again to search for Luna but again came up empty. They were running out of places to look for the black cat.

Serena had fallen asleep in the limo on the way back to the manor so Amara carried her up to her room before coming back down to talk with the others.

"We need to find Luna soon, for no other reason then that Serena needs her." Michelle said from her position curled up on the couch.

Amara sat down on one side of her while Trista was on the other side. "Indeed, this is tearing the Princess apart not to have her advisor here to help and guide her." Said Trista.

"I think we should next look in animal shelters, maybe she is there." Said Quatre.

Michelle shot Amara a look, who just crossed her arms and humphed. "That's a very good idea Quatre. We'll get a list of all the local animal shelters and search their tomorrow and we might as well try pet stores as well." Michelle smiled sweetly at the blonde, who blushed.

They all nodded and disbanded to get some sleep.

vvvvv

Upstairs Serena was tossing and turning, her crescent moon glowing on her forehead.

"Luna…"

She dreamed of red eyes and a forceful voice. A tear slipped down Serena's cheek.

"Please come home…" The Moon Princess shifted and curled into a fetal position.

vvvvv

Garnet eyes flashed and looked out her bedroom window.

"There isn't much time."

vvvvvvvv

Done! Thanks for all that stick with me. This chapter is for all my die hard readers!.

You know what to do…

Review!

Sylver-Tyger


End file.
